Pirates of the Leaf
by Odin999
Summary: Konoha is transported to an unknown island. How will the citizens react, what are devil fruits and is their anyway home for them?
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Attacks"**

**Places**

I do not own anything that has to do with either Naruto or One Piece. Much to my regret.

**============= Konoha ==========**

As the sun shined brightly as a figure moved out from under the covers of their bed and began to stretch. Letting out a yawn and running a hand through his hair Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze made his way into the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror his body had changed in the past three years, he was now six feet tall, and his body had become tan, well defined and had some scars from the war and missions. Over the years he had grown out his hair to honor his father the best he could, his whisker marks had also disappeared. After he and Kurama had finally worked together his seal reacted faster and absorbed him at a higher rate. It had been two months since he said good bye to his friend but he was getting over it fine. He turned the water on and took a quick shower than went back to his room to change and go about his day. He took a quick look at the clock

"_Ugh, ten minutes till another shinobi council meeting. Stupid meetings." _ Naruto pulled on black Anbu pants, Black face mask and a dark blue short sleeved shirt before heading into the kitchen and starting an instant cup of ramen. He moved to the door as he waited for the ramen and pulled on his black boots and red coat which now had Toad Sage vertical on the back. He grabbed his headband off the hook and tied it on than looked at the clock again

"O Shit" he quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed the noodle cup and disappeared in a yellow flash.

**============== Council Chambers =============**

"Where the hell is that baka?" Ino Yamanaka was impatiently tapping the table in front of her "I swear he's only late just to piss me off". Ino had not changed much over the years, she still wore he usual purple outfit but had taken to wearing he Jounin vest after she had achieved the rank. Her blonde hair was still tied in a ponytail but she kept it down and coming over her right shoulder. Next to her Choji Akimichi chuckled as he reached into his bag of chips

"Come on Ino you know that's not true." Choji had changed over the years by eating more health foods, thanks to his wife, and now seemed to have more muscle than fat. He still wore his armor from the war but it now had hidden seals on it, to store his snacks.

Ino gave him a sharp glare that had him gulp and look away. Shikamaru Nara was one of the few who had not changed at all after the war claiming it would be to troublesome to buy new clothes. He shook his head

"How troublesome. Hokage-sama can we please just start without him?"

Everyone in attendance looked over to the Hokage and immediately sweat drooped. Kakashi Hatake, the Rokudaime Hokage, was reading his favorite book, he let out a small giggle not aware that everyone was watching him.

"Ahem" Kakashi looked up and noticed everyone staring at him "

I'm sorry did someone say something?" this caused everyone to sweat drop again and shake their heads

"_Why did we pick him again" _was the collective thought around the council chambers.

Shikamaru looked up "I was asking if we could start with-"suddenly there was a flash of yellow father down the table, he turned and saw Naruto

"Sorry I'm late I was waiting on my ramen" he chirped before taking a mouth full of noodles.

A tick mark appeared on Ino's head and she clenched her fist _"Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him". _

Naruto noticed Ino's frustration and started to get nervous "Hey now Ino it's okay I'm not late besides you don't see Hinata getting mad, right?"

He turned to point at the Hyuga only to see the image of the shinagami behind her

"Naruto…if your late one more time I swear I'm going to strike you where it will hurt the most" she had changed the most over the years, gone was the shy unconfident girl that they all had known. After the war she had taken over as head of the clan and trained hard to be the greatest clan head in history in honor of Neji's sacrifice. She now wore a white kimono with light purple petals on it. She activated her bloodline and looked right at Naruto "Understood?"

Naruto was sweating profusely and nodded his head, and covered his precious manhood, as fast as he could, too afraid to speak. Kakashi chuckled and placed his book into his robes for a later date

"Ma ma Hinata-Chan I'm sure Naruto has a perfectly good reason he's late" he gave his signature eye smile to the young heir than turned to Naruto.

The blonde started to open his mouth when he felt the killing intent in the room rise and noticed Hinata and Ino glaring at him, seemingly saying "If it's not good we will kill you". He gulped

"Actually I just lost track of time. Sorry Kakashi-sensei" he nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Kakashi looked a little sad, he was hoping his student had finally taken up his late excuse habit but waved it off

"It's fine. Now let's get this meeting under way" he nodded to Shikamaru to begin, who rose and cleared his throat

"As far as the treaty with all the nations goes everything is fine. None of our emissaries have reported anything." he sat back down as Kakashi nodded and then looked over to Shino

"Aburame-san". Shino was another of the people who changed little in the years since the war; he still wore his sunglasses and large trench coat but had lost the hood he had before the war

"Hokage-sama, our Anbu recon teams have noticed more movement around the village but we are unsure at this time if it is a threat or just people moving through" Kakashi closed his eye in thought

"What is your opinion?" the bug user stayed silent for a moment

"I have always thought it better to be cautious just in case"

The one eyed Hokage nodded "I agree, I want you to increase the patrols around the village. If nothing happens in a few weeks we can pull them back"

Shino nodded "Hai Hokage-sama" he then sat down.

"Hokage-sama, if I may?" Kakashi looked up and saw Kiba raising his hand

"Yes Inuzuka-san?" Kiba stood up to speak, he had lost the over coat he wore as a child and now sported the Jounin vest like Ino with a black long sleeve shirt underneath. His hair had grown out and looked wild and uncombed

"We have several Inuzuka that are now chunin, I would like to see if you could let as many as possible into the squads to help with their tracking skills" Kakashi looked over to Shino, who after a moment nodded

"Fine, give a list of members to Shino-san and he will select and team them up with the Anbu units" Kiba nodded and sat back down. Kakashi looked down at his desk

"Is there anything else?" Kakashi looked around the room and when no one spoke "Alright dismissed" with that they all stood and bowed as he left the room.

After he was gone Naruto let out a big sigh and slumped down over the table "What's the point of these weekly meetings? Waste of time if you ask me" the others chuckled

Kiba patted his friends back "O come on Mr. Hero you're going to be Hokage eventual so get used to it" Naruto groaned as he stood up "First thing I'm going to do is do away with these meetings" Shikamaru chuckled and started to head out the door with the others following

"I think that's the best idea I've ever heard come out of your mouth" everyone chuckled as Naruto narrowed his eyes at him and mumbled "Stupid smart mouthed Nara's"

Choji nudged Naruto "Cheer up, let's go over to Ichiraku I know you need more than one up of ramen to function" drool started to come out of Naruto's mouth and his eyes glazed over

"Rrraammmeennn" he grabbed hold of Choji, both disappearing in a flash.

Kiba chuckled "man I can't believe he still acts like that when someone mentions ramen"

Hinata giggled "It's good something's will never change" the others laughed as they made their way out of the tower.

**========== Konoha Forest (10 miles from the village) ===========**

In a cave hidden under a powerful genjutsu twenty ninja's gathered together, all had slashes through their headbands. A tall man walked to the end of the cave where a platform had been built. He was muscular and had short blond hair, his Kumo band was around his right bicep. A long blade hung off his back attached to his Anbu armor; he stepped up to the platform and turned to the group

"I am glad you all could make it here today, we are here to discuss this era of supposed peace" murmurs went throughout the cave

"We are ninja, trained to kill and move throughout the shadows but all because one man we must give up our way of life" he slammed his foot for emphasis and the others started to cheer and agree with him. He held up his hand for quiet

"Now we have a plan to bring back our way of like. Asuma" he pointed to a man on his right. The Man was pale, lanky and had black hair which covered most of his face and went down to his shoulders. He stepped onto the platform

"Thank you Buna" the muscular man nodded and stepped back "I have studied fuinjutsu most of my life and through some back market channels gained one that will help us" man people began to whisper before someone spoke up

"What does it do?" Asuma chuckled "Let's just say it will wipe Konoha off the face of the planet" his chuckles increased and Buna began to laugh to, soon everyone in the chamber was laughing.

Buna then brought his hands up "Enough, now we will give everyone their assignments and then move out. We need to do this soon before Konoha notices our movements and increases the patrols." He pulled out a large map and stuck it to the wall behind him "Now here's the plan".

**======== Konoha ===============**

Naruto and Choji appeared in front of Ichiraku, one of his tri pronged kunai hung next to the door way

"Ramen!" Naruto charged into the stand and jumped into a seat "Teuchi-san I need ten bowls of miso ramen!" Teuchi laughed from his spot behind the counter, he had seen the flash and knew his best customer was here

"You got it my boy" he turned and began cooking as Ayame came out from the back

"Naruto-kun it's good to see you again" she wore her usual white smock, her hair had grown longer in the years and now she commonly tied it up in a bun behind her while she worked

"What no hello for your husband. I'm hurt Ayame-chan" Choji wined as he walked into the store and up to his wife.

She smiled and made her way over to him, wrapping him in a hug and standing on her toes to kiss his cheek "Aww I'm sorry Choji-kun." A smile hint of red colored his face

"I think I'll forgive you this time. How are you feeling" his hand moved down to her stomach and rested gentle on a small bulge that was beginning to develop. Her hand went over his

"I'm fine, I could do without the morning sickness but it will be worth it in the end" she smiled up at her husband.

Naruto had a small smile across his face as he watched the couple, never in a thousand years would he have guessed they would end up together but they were happy and that's all he cared about

"So Naruto, Choji how was the meeting" Naruto turned to Teuchi

"Boring as ever" he sighed and rested his head in his hand "I'm happy there's peace and all but sometimes I wish something exciting would happen" the others laughed and Choji placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he sat down

"If you want I can go find all your fan girls and inform them you're ready to settle down"

Naruto's eyes went wide and his face became ghost white "Y-y-you wouldn't do that to me right Choji"

Ayame chuckled at his antics; ever since his family had been revealed and he became the Hero of the nation's Naruto had hordes of fan girls in every country across the Elemental Nations. An evil glint appeared in Choji's eyes

"Hmmmm, I don't know, what reason do I have not to" he brought his hand to his chin and acted like he was deep in thought. Naruto fell to his knees and grabbed on to Choji's coat

"Please I beg of you, don't release that evil upon me. No good will come of it" Ayame and Teuchi couldn't help but laugh at the blondes antics.

**========= Outside Konoha's Walls =========**

Asuma stood over the remains of an Anbu patrol; he looked over to the three men with him and nodded. They quickly got into a line and stood ready facing Konoha as Asuma reached up to his chest and pressed a button twice in quick succession. He heard the beeps in his ear piece and waited, soon others were heard and he kept count of all of them

"30" he quietly said to himself and moved to stand in line with his men and looked down at his watch "Thirty seconds and then its goodbye Leaf" the others chuckled.

**======== Hokage Tower =======**

Kakashi sat behind his desk, hat on the rack behind him, and looked over the paper work before him

"_Why the hell did I take this job? Maybe I should have accepted Gai's challenge and just lost" _he let out a small sigh and turned to look out at the village

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this view". Suddenly blue walls of chakra appeared around the village, Kakashi jumped to his feet "What the hell" he turned "Anbu, emergency protocol I want to know what the hell is going on"

Shadows blurred out into the distance leaving behind small piles of leaves. Kakashi grabbed his hat and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto, Choji, Ayame and Teuchi stood outside the ramen stand looking up at the walls of chakra surrounding the village. Naruto looked at Choji and both nodded before the blonde went off in a yellow flash.

"Take your father to the clan compound and stay there" Choji said as he turned to Ayame and her Father. Both nodded and Teuchi put his arm around his daughter as the quickly made their way to the Akimichi compound. Choji watched them until they turned a corner and he leapt up to the roof and made his way to the Hokage tower.

Naruto appeared on top of the tower next to Kakashi and several Anbu standing ready to move out.

What's going on Sensei?" Naruto looked out over the village to see any kind of disturbance.

"Honestly I don't know Naruto" Kakashi looked on as he saw more of ninja racing to their defense positions "I can't see any attacks, nor are there any reports of invaders." He placed his hand under his chin and closed his eye in thought _"Plus what's the point of locking use in the village, eventually they will run out of chakra and we can leave. The village has plenty of provisions to last us months."_

"Hokage –sama I got here as fast as I could, what's the situation" Shikamaru landed next to Naruto and Kakashi, behind him was Ino, Choji and Temari

Kakashi looked at the group "As of right now we are trying to figure out exactly what is going on"

Shikamaru nodded and began scanning the village just as the others had done trying to figure out just what someone gained from trapping them all in the village.

"I just don't see wh-"Temari began but suddenly the walls started to glow and a bright white light began to fill their vision "what the hell is this"

Screams of panic and terror filled their ears as citizens and shinobi alike yelled out in fear of the unknown light taking over their sense.

"Damn" was Naruto's last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness?

"..Uto….Naruto…Wake up man" Naruto felt his body being shaken and slowly opened his eyes to see Choji standing over him

"Rise and shine sleepy head" Choji held out his hand and helped Naruto up to his feet. Naruto looked around and noticed everyone was still on the roof and seemed to be fine.

He closed his eyes and let chakra flow through his body, everything seemed to be fine to him. It was then decided to check on the village starting his sage mode he felt out to the village to see if anyone was hurt or if he could find anyone that did not belong.

After a few minutes he noticed something was off near the village was and opened his eyes, turning to the village main gate "What the hell is going on?"

Everyone turned to see what Naruto was confused about; their eyes went wide as they looked past the walls and gate. The great forest surrounding the village was gone.

"I am declaring martial law." Kakashi had a stern tone to his voice, he turned to the Anbu behind him "I want teams on through six to investigate outside of the village. The rest fan out and tell all citizens to stay in their homes"

"Hai" the Anbu called before they all shunshined away.

Kakashi turned to Shikamaru "I want all Jounin on the walls ready for anything. Chunin and Genin are to patrol the village keeping every one of the streets; a curfew will be set at six p.m."

"Hai Hokage-sama" He turned and leapt to the village below with Temari, Ino and Choji one his heels.

Kakashi turned to Naruto "I want you to go out and do a sweep of the area. I'm going to call for a full council meeting in two hours; I'll use one of your kunai to call you back understood?"

Naruto nodded and activated his Bjiu cloak "Hai Sensei" and he was gone in a flash.

Kakashi turned back to the village and the area beyond _"just what the hell happened?" _ He shook the thoughts from his head, he needed to keep a clear mind and figure things out after he gets information from the scouting teams and Naruto.

Naruto ran through the small forest that was just behind the village, it was obviously not the large forest he was accustomed to so he knew something wasn't right. He had activated sage mode after getting some distance from the village but he couldn't find any chakra signatures anywhere.

After a few miles he saw a small mountain and began to scale up the side, after he got about three quarters of the way up he turned to look back towards the village and knew something was wrong

"The Sea" he said in a hushed tone, he stared out across the land and the vast ocean he had only seen a few times in his journeys.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **six clones appeared next to him and immediately started to run around the mountain as the original flashed back to Konoha.

The entire council of Konoha was seated in the chamber when Naruto appeared. He looked to his left and saw all of his friends now the heads of their clans. To his right sat the civilian council and elders, Naruto smirked at them

"Hey Baa-chan, looking old as ever" no sooner had the words left his mouth a cup slammed into his head knocking him over

"Damn gaki" Tsunade sat back down in her seat

"Naruto" Naruto bolted upright at the seriousness of Kakashi's tone "What did you learn"

"As far as I know the entire village has been moved close to the sea. Where exactly in the Elemental Nations I don't know but I sent out some clones to try and find some land marks." He walked over to his seat as he talked and sat down

Kakashi nodded and turned to Shino "Have the scouts found anything yet?"

"No Hokage-sama, our findings are much like Naruto-san's" Shino calmly claimed.

"Hokage-sama what exactly happened?" one of the civilian council asked, a rather portly man with thinning hair

"While we are not positive it seems like someone or rather a group of people used some kind of teleportation jutsu on the entire village. I can honestly say I've never heard of anything of this scale before through. Tsunade-san?" Kakashi looked over to Tsunade, who was in thought

"I have not" she said grimly to everyone

The room was quiet as everyone took in the information, Naruto's eyes glazed over as memories from the clones flowed into his mind

"Shit" everyone turned to him wondering what was going on but the shinobi side realized his clones must have found something.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi had a worried tone, while Naruto wasn't always the most tactful he rarely cursed during meetings.

With a sigh Naruto looked to the room "There's good news and bad news. The bad we seem to be on an island"

Murmurs speared across the civilian side while the shinobi looked at each other with concern, Kakashi held up his hand to settle everyone down "You're sure?" even though he knew Naruto was a small hope made him ask again

"Hai. It's a rather large island but the clones ran around the mountain I found and after completely circling it they are sure we are on an island."

Kakashi took a moment to gather his thoughts, he was not aware of any islands around the Elemental Nations except for a few and Naruto had been to most of them after and before the war "I take it you don't recognize anything about the island?"

The sage shook his head "No, but the clones did see two other areas that look like villages so we can send in people to gather information" he smiled at the last part.

A sigh of relief and calls for teams to be made immediately went around the room until Kakashi flared some of his Killing intent for silence "Shikamaru and Shino I want you two to gather some teams and gather all the information you can" the two nodded to their leader "Everyone else will help keep the village secure until we can figure out what is going on. Understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" everyone called out before the shinobi side stood up and left to do their jobs.

"_Just where the hell are we" _was the thought of many as they filled out of the chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Attacks"**

**Places**

I do not own anything that has to do with either Naruto or One Piece. Much to my regret.

**====== Konoha, Hokage Office ==============**

Kakashi sat at his looking over the report Shino and Shikamaru had put together from the recon units they sent into the villages, he was both intrigued and worried.

"How sure is this information?" He closed the folder and looked at Shikamaru sitting in front of him.

"Everything in that report has been verified in both villages leaving me to believe it is accurate" he let out a sigh and leaned back into his chair and looked at the ceiling

"Have we made any progress on how we got here?" it was Kakashi's turn to let out a sigh

"No, I've had Naruto check the Hokage vault and his families scrolls but he couldn't find any Ninjutsu of fuinjutsu that can move a village to another world" Shikamaru looked down to the Hokage

"What makes you say were in another world?" Kakashi raised a brow at the question

"You don't think so?" Shikamaru leaned forward and closed his eyes in thought.

"I won't lie, at first I thought so to but once I started reading about some of the islands on the Grand Line it got me thinking. What if we were just far enough in that we never made contact with anyone." He opened his eyes to gauge Kakashi's reaction

"There are plenty of stories of creatures and people with strange powers. What if were such people? Legend said the Rikudou Sennin made it possible for us to use chakra, what's to say he didn't have one of these devil fruits and learned to make it a bloodline? Plus no one knows where the Rikudou Sennin even came from. We've always assumed our land was it, never that others could exist out there just because no one ever ventured that far and returned. From what I can tell not all the Islands have even been explored, the final island of the Grand Line has only been visited by one man, so it's quite possible"

Kakashi sat there for a minute just staring a Shikamaru, taking in everything. He didn't even consider an idea like that and if was correct that means it would be easier to return home.

"Say that's all true. Do you suggest we just send out a team to find home and work on the problem from their?"

Shikamaru shook his head "Not really, I think we should send out a team or crew in this case to not only search for information on home but to establish trade routes and allies." He stood and walked to the window behind Kakashi "It could take years to find our way home, if there is on, we need to assume this is our new home and going back is only a dream"

Kakashi stood and walked next to Shikamaru, he looked down over the village watching people go about their days as if it were any normal day. After a few seconds he turned back and sat in his seat

"What is your view on the world government?"

"I think it's a bad idea to join them. They might require us to send people into the Marines and then we would be under their control. Likewise these revolutionist would want us to help over throw the government." Kakashi had the same opinion so he decided to move on

"I take it you have selected who you want on this crew and what they will be doing" Shikamaru turned to stare at the back of Kakashi's chair

"You make it sound like I'm going" Kakashi chuckled

"One, we both know if anyone has to be sent to negotiate treaties and possible fight off pirates you are the perfect choice. Two I know you to well, you would never send anyone out in your place and Three if Temari and your mother here's you pawned off these duties on anyone they would beat you to death," Kakashi pulled out a scroll and began to write as Shikamaru walked back around the desk and flopped back into his seat

"Your far to troublesome Hokage-sama" he glared at the one eyed Hokage as he chuckled and continued to write

"Ma Ma Shiki-kun" Kakashi waved his accusation off and put his pen down, placing his hands under his chin "So tell me who you want and why." Shikamaru pulled out a scroll and placed it on the desk "Here's who I want"

Kakashi grabbed the scroll and began to read through it, he was not entirely surprised by it; all were the same age, had worked together plenty of times and knew each other's fighting styles well

"Naruto, Choji, Sai, Sakura, Lee, Tenten and Temari I understand but why not Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Ino?" Kakashi was fine with the list as was but was curious why he would leave out four of him friends.

"The main reason is that if we took them the entire shinobi council would be gone. While we would still be down three members you will have a majority of us there to decide on shinobi matters." Kakashi nodded along to his reasoning

"And why did you choose these four to stay behind" he had his guess's but was curious to see what the young Jounin commander's reasons were

"First those four have the best skills for keeping the village safe in this new environment. If any threats come in it will be one of them that finds them first. Ino's skills in Interrogation are her best asset; while they may be needed out on the sea occasionally we can always have Naruto transport prisoners here. Now on to the other reason's Shino his skills are best used for tracking but out a sea he will be unable to follow them and I doubt he can sustain his nest on a ship. Kiba is in the same boat as far as his most suited skills and I doubt Akamaru would like living on a boat" he waited to see if Kakashi had any input, after none came he carried on

"Hinata was more of a special case. There is no doubt that the Byakugan would be helpful out at sea but I'm worried about the possibility of capture" Kakashi gave him a curious look

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru took a breath

"There is no doubt our skills in Ninjutsu will be seen and coveted by people. In the event we get captured and used to reproduce most of our skills are learned skills, things children will never be able to figure out. They would just have chakra nothing else. The Byakugan however is something that could be activated without help if one tries. She would be used to create as many children as possible to create a small army of Byakugan soldiers." Shikamaru looked Kakashi in the eye "And we both know she will refuse to place the caged bird seal on anyone to send with us after she fought so hard to remove it"

Kakashi stared at Shikamaru as he processed what he heard; he had to give him credit even he didn't think of that being a possibility

"Very well I'm going to trust your judgment on this but you're the one who's going to explain to her why." After receiving a grunt, which sounded a lot like troublesome "Now what about Ino?"

"Basically just her Interrogation skills being needed here and we needed one more council member to stay." Kakashi sweat dropped at his carefree reason

"Fine" he wrote out the names on a scroll "Cobra" a figure came out from a shadow along the wall

"Hai Hokage-sama" he caught the scroll Kakashi tossed him

"Inform everyone listed on that scroll to be here for a mission briefing in two hours" the Anbu nodded and shunshined out of the room as Kakashi turned to Shikamaru

"I want a scroll prepared for each of them that includes everything we found out from the villages and their positions on the ship" Shikamaru nodded before walking out of the office. Once the door closes Kakashi looks at the paperwork on his desk before he leans back and pulls out his favorite book _"Eh I'll do it later"_

**==========Two Hours Later, Hokage Office==============**

Naruto appeared in the Kakashi's office at the appointed time and noticed almost all of his friends

"Hey guy's" he received smiles and waves from his friends "So anyone know why where here?"

All at once everyone turned to look at Shikamaru, who let out a sigh

"What?" Temari poked him in the head

"We all know Shino and you were in charge of finding information about or current situation and seeing as he's not here" she let the explanation hang in the air

"Troublesome women" he mumbled only to get a slap in the back of the head, courtesy of Temari

"Keep being difficult and I'll use the fan" she tapped her battle fan over her shoulder to emphasis her point and causing Shikamaru to pale slightly

"Fine here is the information we collected I'll go over the rest when Kakashi arrives" he handed each of the a folder

**=============Three Hours Later=========**

Naruto sat in the Hokage chair with his feet on the desk lightly snoring with his packet draped over his chest, Choji and Shikamaru sat on the floor playing a game of shogi while Lee watched. Tenten, Temari, Sakura and Sai were discussing the information they just read.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared next to Naruto

"Sorry I'm late I found a new flower I had never seen before and was captivated by its beauty" he said with an eye smile

"_I was hoping he would grow out of this"_ Sakura shook her head while the others chuckled at her frustration

"Sensei you're the Hokage now don't you think it's time you start making it to meetings on time" Kakashi looked at her for a moment before turning to his chair and spinning it causing Naruto to fall on the ground

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto jumped up and looked around the room, stopping on Kakashi and pointing at him

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Kakashi shrugged

"You were in my seat" he turned his seat forward and sat down

"You could have shook me awake ya know" Naruto grumbled as he walked over to the others

"But that was more fun" Naruto glared at his sensei then let out a humph and crossed his arms. Kakashi chuckled

"Moving on, I have called you all here for a long term SS class mission" Everyone's eyes went side on that note, they had all done high class missions before but never SS. Before they could speak Kakashi held up his hand

"Let me tell you about it before you bombard me with questions" everyone closed their mouths to allow him to continue

"Now I'm sure Shikamaru has caught you up to speed on our situation" after getting a nod from him he continued "You all will be given a ship and go out around the area establishing trade with anyone you can."

He stood up and walked over to one of the walls, reaching up he pulled down a map

"This is our best understanding of the area we are in. It's known as East Blue, from what we have learned it is the calmest of the blues. Hopefully that will help us out in the long run. As you can see there are a decent amount of islands here so I am confident we can find at least a few to trade with." He turned back to the group

"After we have established a decent trade route you all will turn head out to the Grand Line. I believe that if the Elemental Nations are anywhere it will be there. Now any questions?" Sai, Sakura and Temari raised their hands

"Sakura-chan" she nodded and stepped forward slightly

"Why don't we just join the world government and ask them for information? Wouldn't it be faster?" Kakashi shook his head

"Think of the world government like the allied army from the war, we would be put under someone else's control and have to follow their rules. It could very well lead us to being soldiers in their battle against the pirates and revolutionists. While that may not be what will happen we will play it safe. If they eventually send someone to negotiate we will hear them out though" she excepted that answer and stepped back

"Sai" he bowed his head slightly and took a step forward

"What will be our roles on the ship" Shikamaru cleared his throat and stepped forward

"I believe I'll take this one Hokage-sama" reciving a nod from Kakashi he turned to face the others

"I have chosen each of you not only for your fighting skills but secondary skills that will help on our long journey." He points to Tenten

"You will be the ships Weapon Specialist. There are new weapons that I've never seen out there, your skill with multiple weapons gives you the best chance of fighting them and learning to use them. Adding to the fact you have forge experience you can repair weapons along the trip." Tenten's eyes widened and sparkled with the thought of new toys

"Lee you will be our combat specialist and help with repairs around the ship seeing as you have the most strength out of everyone except for maybe Choji" Lee grinned

"YOSH! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL KEEP OUR SHIP IN THE BEST CONDITION SHIKI-KUN OR I WILL DO ONE THOUSAND PUSH UPS ON MY FINGERS" Shikamaru shook his head and started to re think bringing Lee but moved on

"Sakura will obviously be our medic obviously" she nodded with a smile

"Sai will act as our shipwright and lookout. With your drawing skills and ability to create ink birds we can search for islands faster" Sai nodded

"Wouldn't someone from the Hyuga clan be more efficient in the task of lookout?" many of the others looked to Shikamaru but Kakashi interjected

"There skills are better used for watching over the village, along with the Inuzuka and Aburame clans." The others nodded but had looks of confusion. Shikamaru took the chance to continue

"Temari will act as our navigator. I know you had to learn to use maps and sometimes the stars to find your way in the dessert so you have the best chance at sea. Plus your and Naruto's wind jutsu can help us on calm days." She gave him a smirk, of which he ignored

"Choji I know you can cook so you be our cook. I have also read that on the grand line there is a race of giants. I'm hoping they rely on their size to fight and thus are not skilled at hand to hand combat, it will give you an edge on them and hopefully you could take on multiple enemies at one time." Choji gave Shikamaru a stern look; he had not fought many opponents at his maximum height so he would need to practice with his family before they left.

"I will act as the first mate and be in charge of the day to day duties of the ship. I will also act as the negotiator for trade routes if we find any that will be beneficial to the village." He then turned to Naruto; said man had a huge grin on his face, and let out a sigh

"Naruto will be our captain and front liner for fighting off any pirates we come across." Everyone looked at Shikamaru like he had gone insane. Naruto's grin only increased

"HELL YA! I'm going to rule the seas as the most badass pirate ever" Sakura appeared behind him and bashed him to the ground

"BAKA! We're not going out there as pirates" Naruto stood up with a pout on his face

"Awww Sakura-chan that hurt" a tick mark appeared above her eye and Naruto stepped back

"Now, now hear me out on this." He waved his hands in front of him trying to placate her anger.

"Sakura, let's hear him out" Sakura turned to her sensei than back to Naruto

"Fine" she lowered her fist and crossed her arms in front of her. Naruto let out a sigh of relief

"Thanks Sensei. Now I got a little carried away but I've been thinking about it and I believe that being pirates is the fastest way for us to achieve all our goals." Everyone deadpanned at him before Kakashi spoke up

"I think you're going to have to explain more Naruto" he smiled and scratched the back of his head

'Think about it, currently all of our currency is useless. Even if we start trading we have no way to pay for anything. If were pirates we can send all the money and treasure here to fund the village. Now don't get me wrong I don't want to go around sacking villages and stealing from innocent people but surely there are crooked people out there and not to mention stealing from other pirates."

Kakashi thought about Naruto's idea. He had realized the village currently had no money but was going to trade merchandise for money first. Of course with this new option the village would gain twice the amount

"But won't being pirates make us targets for the Marines. Plus will be Pirates" Tenten had spoken up and the others were nodding along

"We already will be targeted" everyone turned to Shikamaru

"When people see us throwing multiple elements, running on water, trees and buildings it will raise alarms with the marines. They would probably mark us as Pirates right from the start with a capture alive bounty" the others turned to each other with looks of worry, Naruto stepped up to Kakashi

"Hokage-sama I know it's a risk but if doing this helps out the village it's a risk I'm willing to take" Kakashi looked into Naruto's eyes and saw the same determination he had seen so many times before

"Very well. You are the leader on this mission so you may do as you see fit. As long as you are keeping the village funded and attempting to create positive relations with other islands I will allow you to continue" Naruto's face split into a huge grin

"Thanks Sensei" Kakashi nodded and turned to the others

"I will give you all a chance now to back out of the mission. I will not hold it against any of you if you do wish to back out in light of the new parameters." He looked around the room at each of them, each with the same look Naruto just had. He couldn't help but smile

"Very well. Sai go to the carpenters guild and begin blue prints for a ship, I will have Yamato meet you there it shouldn't take long for all of you to finish a ship." Sai nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"The rest of you go and start to prepare for the mission. I would suggest researching anything that might aid in your duties on the ship." The others nodded and started to leave the room

"Naruto wait please" Naruto turned around confused but shrugged it off and sat down in a chair.

"I want you to make weekly reports during the mission. Drop your Hiraishin kunai at each Island, that way you create a relay enabling you to make it back to the village from anywhere" Naruto looked at Kakashi with surprise; he didn't think anyone knew that much about the Hiraishin even his father's students. Kakashi laughed at his confusion

"You shouldn't assume so much Naruto. Now go prepare" Naruto shook his head and grinned to his sensei

"Hai" disappearing in a flash of yellow


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Attacks"**

**Places**

I do not own anything that has to do with either Naruto or One Piece. Much to my regret.

**=================Dock's Outside of Konoha==================**

Naruto paced across the deck of the ship, it had taken two weeks of constant work from ninja and civilian alike but it was finished. Kakashi had told the civilian council of their mission and word had spread through Konoha like wildfire. Naruto was glad the population was behind them for this mission, while it was his idea and he couldn't help but feel some unease to the whole situation.

He brought his attention back to the ship, from what he was told it was a modified version of a Junk. It hull was large to give them more cabin room and storage space for supplies. The entire vessel was made from wood from Yamato's Mokuton, making the wood harder but light like normal wood.

He hoped of the side back onto the dock and a smile split across his face as his eyes wondered over the red writing on the sign of the ship. "Will of Fire" the workers painted it on the side in the night as a surprise to crew and village alike.

"The ship looks good" Naruto turned to see Kakashi, Tsunade and all the council members coming down the dock. He gave a mock salute

"Yo Hokage-sama" Tsunade moved past him and smiled up at the ship

"Good name gaki" Kakashi and the others looked upon the ship, each inspecting it with smiles

"Actually Baa-chan it was the carpenters" she cocked an eye at that but shrugged it off as Shikamaru started to walk down the plank towards the group

"Hokage-sama, Council members" he gave a small nodded to everyone there before turning to Naruto with a smirk

"Already to go Capitan" Naruto grinned, while he didn't normally like honorifics something seemed right about that. With a nod he turned to Kakashi

"Hokage-sama, with your permission the Naruto Pirates will set sail" Kakashi's eye went slightly wide at the name but before he could speak Naruto was hit with a book and fell to the ground

"BAKA! I were not pirates yet and even if we were there is no way in hell were calling ourselves that" everyone looked up to the deck and saw Sakura with her hands on her hips

"Sakura-chan I'm the Capitan your supposed to listen to me" Naruto had sat up and was rubbing his head. Sakura let out a sigh and walked back onto the ship. Shikamaru turned to Kakashi

"Is it too late to trade out people?" Kakashi looked at him for a second before turning to Naruto

"Everything ready to go?" Naruto nodded and walked over to the ship. leaning against it

"She's all ready to set sail" Kakashi nodded

"Be safe Naruto" Naruto smiled and leapt up onto the railing

"Come on Kakashi, what could possible go wrong" he turned and hopped down onto the deck

"Remind me why I picked such a troublesome guy to be our Capitan?" Kakashi eye smiled at Shikamaru

"O come now, it's not like Naruto constantly gets into trouble" everyone on the dock stood silently staring at Kakashi. Shikamaru sighed and made his way onto the ship.

Naruto walked up to Sai and Lee, who were going over the final checklist

"How we looking?" Sai turned and began to open his mouth before Lee appeared right in front of Naruto

"NARUTO-KUN OUR SHIP IS READY FOR OUR MOST YOUTHFUL MISSION" Lee stood in his signature nice guy smile

"That's good Lee, why don't you go make sure everyone's ready to go" Lee nodded and dashed down to the floor below

"This is going to be a long trip" Sai nodded next to Naruto than turned to him

"At least we don't have to deal with him and Guy" Naruto's eyes went wide and he grabbed Sai by his shoulders

"Do you know what this means? We won't have to see that horrible Genjutsu for weeks, possible months." He let go and ran to the edge of the boat

"Thank you merciful gods for this gift" he started bowing down to the deck.

That was what the scene the rest of the team walked on to the deck to see. They all looked on confused but shrugged it off knowing that it was Naruto and sometimes it was better not to ask. After his praise to the gods Naruto stood and walked over to the everyone

"So, is everyone ready to get this show on the road? I mean Sea" everyone sweat dropped at their Captain and started heading to their stations. Naruto jumped up to the Helm

"Right, Lee and Tenten cut us loose. Temari lets go off in style" there was a wicked look in his eye and a smirked appeared on Temari as she jumped up next to him. Once Lee and Tenten gave them the all clear they flew through hand seals

"**Fūton: Great Breakthrough"** large gust of wind covered the ship and the sails filled cause the ship to fly forward quickly

"DAMMIT GAKI, WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto turned around from the helm and saw all of the Council in the water

The last thing anyone heard from the ship was Naruto's laughter filling the air.

**=======At Sea==========**

Naruto Shikamaru and Temari stood at a desk in his cabin. It was larger than the others and located right behind the helm in case he was need at any time. His twin bed was located up against the right wall, the back wall was a window facing behind the ship with his desk placed under it and the final wall held cabinets with his scrolls and equipment.

"I believe this Island here, Matsu Island; will be the best to start at" Temari placed her finger on a small island just to the west of Konoha.

"It is a short distance, just around half a day, plus as far as we can tell they are small enough that Marines ignore it for the most part and pirates stop for supplies and move on." Shikamaru nodded and turned to Naruto

"I agree plus with our only resources being weapons and wood to trade this island would work. Word is that it's pretty flat and while it has good soil it is mostly all farm land hopefully that means we can trade for livestock and crops" Naruto nodded to the both of them

"Sounds good set the course" The nodded and walked onto the deck leaving Naruto to his own devices. He walked over to his cabinet and brought out his sealing supplies and started practicing the seals he brought along to train with.

Temari walked over to Lee as she and Shikamaru left Naruto's cabin

"Lee head east and stay true until we reach an island, Okay" Lee turned to her and saluted

"DON"T WORRY TEMARI-CHAN I WILL KEEP OUR MOST YOUTHFUL COURSE" As he turned back to the helm Temari shook her head and jumped onto the mast, walking her way up to the crow's nest.

"Hey Sai see anything worth mentioning" Sai looked up from his book

"Nothing yet. I have sent four eagles out to search though." She pointed east

"Were heading towards an island in the east, should be there in another three hours." Sai nodded and as Temari jumped down to the deck he opened his book and began to read again.

**===============Matsu Island Docks====================**

Naruto and the crew walked down the gangplank onto the docks of Matsu Island and surveyed the town. It was a small city compared to Konoha, all the stores and shops were on a large main road that ended at a large building they assumed was the town leader's office. People were busy in the streets sealing or haggling with vendors and only a few carried weapons.

As they walked down the dock towards the town they saw people giving the looks. Some were trying to intimidate while others looked at their choice in clothing, mostly Naruto's sage coat and face mask.

"Okay so here's the plan. Shikamaru you and Tenten go talk about trading with some of these stores. The rest of us will split up and search around the area. Sai with me, Sakura and Temari together and finally Choji and Lee. Any questions?" the others all shook their heads before turning off and heading into the town

**================Shikamaru and Tenten=====================**

Shikamaru and Tenten made their way down the busy streets towards what they assumed was the village leader's office was.

"Tenten can you unseal some of Yamato-san's wood before we get in there. I don't want to show off any skills that we don't have to" she nodded and the two moved into an alley to the side, Shikamaru stood at the end blocking her from view as she pulled out a scroll and summoned a six foot 2x4. She threw in on her shoulder and the two headed into the building.

It was nothing to extravagant and seemed similar to the Hokage tower. White walls with a light floral design on them, and two halls was heading both left and right leading to more offices.

"May I help you?" the two looked to the voice and saw a middle aged woman sitting behind a desk. She was wearing a simple yellow summer dress, her dark hair up in a single bun and a pair of reading glasses down near the tip of her nose. Shikamaru stepped to the desk and bowed slightly

"We are here to discuss a possible trade route with your village." The woman smiled and pulled a book over to her and began sliding her finger down the page

"Hmmm, well I believe you're in luck the Mayor doesn't have a meeting until three so he should be able to see you now. Please wait one moment while I check." The two nodded while she stood up and walked into a door behind her. They could hear muffled voices and after a moment the woman appeared again with a smile on her face

"Mayor Anderson will be happy to see you" she opened the door full so the two could walk in.

The office was similar to the rest of the building, simple but elegant and gave you a calm feeling. The mayor himself was a bulky balding man, his skin was very tan and he wore a floral button up short sleeve shirt, shorts and sandals. As the entered he moved around his desk with his arm extended

"Welcome, welcome. I'm Mayor Toby Anderson but please just call me whatever makes you feel comfortable. Please have a seat, can Mary get you anything to drink?" he moved them over to two chairs in front of his desk and crossed around to his own.

"Thank you sir but I believe were fine." Mary nodded and headed out the door

"Well than Mary mentioned you were here about trading or something and seeing as this young lady is carrying a 2x4 I'm guessing it's about lumber."

"Yes sir. My name is Shikamaru and this is Tenten, we are both here to see if you would be open to trade with our village of Konohagakure. We brought this lumber with use for you to inspect" he turned to Tenten and took the 2x4, handing it over to the Mayor

He lifted it, testing the weight, and ran his hand across it giving it a knock every few inches. He reached over and opened one of his drawers, pulling a pocket knife out of it and attempted to cut into the wood. His eyes widened slightly at his attempt and tried again adding more pressure and finally cutting a sliver off. He folded the knife up and placed the wood against the wall behind him.

"Seems to be some quality lumber there, harder the hell I'll give you that. Whatever you build with that will last." He smiled and sat back down, leaning back in his chair.

"So let's get down to business" Shikamaru smirked and sat up in his chair

**==========Will of Fire, One hour later==================**

Tenten and Shikamaru walked onto the ship, the rest of the crew was there talking amongst one another. Sakura turned and saw the duo

"How did it go?" Tenten smiled and gave a thumbs up while Shikamaru laid down on the deck

"The village doesn't really need weapons so we only have a deal for lumber. I got us a good first order but told him the merchants that bring the order will discuss a more permanent deal" the others looked pleased at that.

"Where are Sai and Naruto?" the others all looked at one another before shrugging

"Troublesome blondes. We don't need to stay any longer" Lee jumped onto the ship railing

"Yosh don't worry Shika-kun I will find our most youthful friends" before anyone could protest Lee was off in a blur of speed into the town. The others all stood watching before Choji spoke up

"Does anyone else feel like something bad is going to happen" his answer were silent nods and a mumbled troublesome as Shikamaru rolled onto his side.

**============Naruto and Sai=====================**

Sai sat at a table in the bar he and Naruto had stumbled across, it was small but surprisingly active. People were drinking, playing darts, singing and eating. He had found a board up against the back wall with multiple wanted posters on it. He was currently creating a bingo book for all the pirates in east blue and the few from the grand line posted. Naruto on the other hand...

"Dammit you're cheating" Sai looked over and shook his head

Naruto sat at a table with three other men, his coat draped over the back of his chair, his hands held out wide and a large pile of coins lay in front of him. Upon entering the bar he had stumbled across a game of poker and decided to try his luck, of course with his luck there wasn't much trying.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've got no sleeves and my hands stay above the table." He put his foot up against the table and leaned his chair back, as the other two men stood next to him. He casually glanced at them. Sai shook his head and closed the book _"I guess he really is a magnet for trouble"_

"Well we say your cheating" the man smirked "But if you give use all our money back we might just let you off with a warning" he and his comrades chuckled. Naruto deadpanned at the man

"Really. That's it?" the men looked slightly confused, they had the guy out numbered and had weapons. Naruto let out a sigh and faster than anyone could see he was across the table and behind the man

"Actions speak louder than words friend" the man froze as he heard Naruto whisper into his ear, his friends turned and slowly backed up from him. Naruto grabbed the man's coin purse, walked back around the table, filled up the bag and grabbed his coat before heading casually over to Sai.

The three men bolted out the door, realizing it was a better option than staying near the blonde. Naruto whistled as he sat down next to Sai and waved for one of the waitresses

"You know that was a stupid thing to do. They could get others and return." Naruto waved Sai off and ordered a round of sake for them

"You worry too much. I can handle dozens of those wanna be thugs." Sai shook his head

"Showing off our skills with reckless abandon is not a smart idea Naruto. This is not the elemental nations where jutsu's are a common occurrence." The blonde let out a sigh, he knew Sai was right but it was difficult to change his entire attitude in a few weeks

It was than the door to the bar burst open in a rain of shards, the shores of shrieks and screams broke out. Naruto and Sai both palmed a kunai, watching the door carefully. A large shape filled the doorway and Naruto swears he felt the ground shake as a woman walked into the bar through the new enlarged doorway. Black hair fell down her shoulders in a tangled mess; she wore a cowboy hat, with a plaid shirt under a black coat. On her shoulder was a large iron mace.

"Jimmy who's the man that swindled you, kenshi and brock" one of the men from Naruto's poker game, he looked around the bar and saw Naruto

"That's him Lady Alvida; he's the guy that stole our money." Naruto looked at the man than behind himself; he turned back and pointed a finger at himself

"Me" Alvida made her way across the room, knocking tables and chairs out of her way with her stomach. She stopped when she was three feet from him and started to look him over, a sultry grin spread across her face.

"My my, what have we here. You know I should bash your head in for stealing from my men but I could let you off if you agree to join me. A handsome muscular man such as yourself is always welcome" she gave him a small wink.

Naruto for his part grew pale and he had to force himself not to vomit at the mere thought of being near this woman.

"As much as I wou-"Naruto was cut off as Lee appeared in front of him

"Ah Naruto-kun I have been searching for you and Sai-kun. Everyone is awaiting your arrival at the ship" a tick mark appeared on Alvida, she was not one to be interrupted, especially when talking to a handsome blonde

"Ahem" Lee turned around to see Alvida tapping her foot and looking at him with annoyed eyes

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Lee sprung back and threw his arms up blocking Sai and Naruto

"Naruto-kun stay back there is a hideous monster here" a dead silence filled the bar; most were paying for Lee as they thought he would soon be dead. Rage filled Alvida's eyes as she gripped her mace tight in her hand and Naruto…fell to the ground laughing. Sai walked up behind Lee

"That would be a woman not a monster Bushy Brow-san" Lee's eyes widened and he quickly bowed to Alvida

"My apologies madam, it was most un-youthful of me to say that. As punishment I will run one thousand laps around our ship on my hands" Suddenly Alvida swung her mace sideways at Lee hoping to kill him while he was bowing. As it neared him Lee threw his arm up and caught the mace, he slide sideways a foot from the force and looked up at Alvida.

"While my actions were un-youthful of me, I do not believe attacking me is a proper response" Alvida was impressed and slightly worried, she couldn't think of many people who could block her mace let alone with one hand.

She pulled the mace back and swung it in an arc and brought it straight down attempting to hit Lee's head. He acted quickly and jumped to the bar counter, as Alvida's mace hit the ground he landed on the counter than pushed off and spun through the air towards her

"**Leaf Whirlwind" **as his first hit connected he knocked Alvida into the wall his second slammed her against the wall again and cracked the wall around him. After he landed he turned to Naruto and Sai with his signature smile. Silence filled the bar and Alvida's men started to back away in fear.

"Good job lee but I'm giving you a six out of ten. You could have taken her out without damaging the wall" Lee hung his head in shame as tears streamed out his eyes

"Naruto-san I believe we should make our exit least we attract even more attention" Naruto turned to Sai as he pointed to the remaining patrons, all wide eyed at the trio. Grabbing Lee and Sai he quickly dashed outside before transporting them to the ship.

**================Will of Fire=====================**

The trio suddenly appeared on the ship to see the others readying the ship to set sail, Sakura noticed the pouch on Naruto's hip and narrowed her eyes

"Naruto, what is that bag?" he froze under her gaze and chuckled nervously

"I found a poker game and won some money" he slowly started to back away from Sakura

"And you didn't cause any problems right" she started to crack her knuckles as she closed in on her teammate

"No ma'am but I can't say the same for Bushy Brows" he quickly pointed at Lee who began to sweat as Sakura shifted her gaze

"Ah Sakura-chan that's not true I only got in a fight because Naruto-kun caused trouble and I arrived before he started one" Naruto and Lee started yelling at one another trying to cast blame on the other in hopes of avoiding Sakura's wrath

They didn't notice during their fight however that Sakura had closed the gap between them and proceeded to slam both of them onto the deck. She stormed off towards the hull

"Baka's" Sai waited for her to retire into the ship before nudging his unconscious allies with his foot. When he heard a groan from both he went off knowing they would be fine.

Hey everyone Odin here, Just wanted to say thanks for reading the story. I've gotten a couple of questions about pairings so I thought id answer some. I have an idea of some and defiant one's but I'm willing to take some suggestions if there are any you want to see.

Definite

Shikamaru x Temari

Choji X Ayame

Ino x Sai (I haven't brought it up but it will eventually)

My Thought

Tenten X Zoro (not exactly a couple but when they run into each other Tenten will be all over his swords and he will tolerate her)

Naruto x Vivi

Those are what I've thought of but I'm willing to change them if I get some good reasons. Feel free to let me know and thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Flashbacks"_

"**Attacks"**

**Places**

I do not own anything that has to do with either Naruto or One Piece. Much to my regret

Mauritius: I don't know what ISOT stands for so I can't answer that sorry.

Lee x Alvida fan: Didn't even think about it but I love the idea thanks.

To everyone asking about Hinata hers my answer: I agree their probably going to be together in the manga but I just don't want to stick him with someone from Konoha. I'm sorry if that upsets you.

Also as pointed out by Grocamol my grammar is not the best so if you are/ can point out a good beta please PM me, I would appreciate it. Btw thanks Grocamol for the idea.

And finally if anyone wants to send me an OC I will gladly look through it. I'll make a small list at the bottom of the chapter of information I would like with one.

Anyway on with the new chapter

**=======Konoha, Hokages Office=========**

Naruto lay across the couch in Kakashi's office as he watched the Hokage read through the weekly report. It had been two weeks since they set sail and Naruto was not very happy with how the mission was going. They had so far only got one good trade route for the village, since Matsu Island they had visited two others. One was a total flop while the other only brought about a small deal for fire wood in the colder seasons.

"So what exactly happened on Pearl Island?" Kakashi had looked over the top of the scroll at Naruto, who visibly stiffened and slowly sat up.

"It's just a big vacation island; they only want the best of the best of anything so without any references they wanted no part of us." He shrugged after he finished. Kakashi put the scroll down

"Yes, I gathered that, I'm referring to this "Incident" Shikamaru mentions as you all left" Naruto turned his head and started to whistle. Kakashi sighed

"Out with it Naruto"

"Well supposedly their entire supply of towels were dyed pink, the guest room doors all tied together and the pools were filled with blue dye." Kakashi slapped his forehead and let out a long sigh

"What on earth would make you want to prank an entire island that hard after being there only two hours" Naruto turned back to Kakashi and stared right at him with a serious face

"They committed the most heinous of crimes" the two stared at one another for a minute before Kakashi finally broke the silence

"They insulted ramen didn't they" Naruto jumped up and landed in front of the desk

"They said it was a food for commoners and beggars. Ramen is the food of the goods and they dare speak of it like a common apple" He crossed his arms and gave Kakashi a hard glare

"I stand by my actions" Kakashi started to chuckle and shook his head slowly at his students actions

"It's fine. Not like we were getting anything from them anyway. So what's your current destination?" Naruto dropped his glare in an instant and was back to his normal self

"Heading to Saltholm. Learned about it from some traders at Kito, it's supposed to be a decently sized city on one of the northern islands, popular for its salt mines. Should help use out some and if not give us more leads than the other places we've visited." Kakashi nodded and rolled the scroll up

"Sounds good, I'll go give a report to the council, you can head on back" Naruto nodded and disappeared in a yellow flash to the ship.

**==============Will of Fire===============**

Naruto appeared on the deck of the ship and looked around, Temari was up in the crow's nest and he saw her lips moving so he assumed Shikamaru was there to

"_Probably getting berated for being lazy"_

Choji stood behind the helm, Sai sat against the rail next to him flipping through some papers. The rest of the crew must have been below deck because he didn't see them. He made his way to the helm and hopped up behind Sai looking down over his head

"Whatcha got their Sai?" after a slight jump from the sudden appearance behind him, and a chuckle form Choji, he looked to see the blonde standing over him

"Ah Naruto-san glad you are back, how was your report?" Naruto shrugged and jumped of the railing, twisting his body as he did, to land in a squat facing Sai and snatching the papers in his hands

"It went fine" he flipped through the pages and noticed each held a picture of someone with prices and information on them below. He looked up from them at Sai

"What's this?" Sai grabbed the pages back

"I have been recording all of the information on pirates as we travel in case we run into any" Naruto nodded and was impressed with the man's ingenuity

"Great idea Sai. Anyone of interest around here?" Sai paused for a moment and a conversation filled his head

_Sakura walked over to Sai and sat down next to him looking at his booklet_

"_What is that Sai?" he smiled and passed it to her so she could look through it_

"_I am creating a Bingo book for all of the pirates with bounties I find in the villages we visit. This way we can be prepared if we face them" Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to Sai_

"_Naruto doesn't know about this right?" Sai looked at her confused and shook his head. She let out a sigh and then gave Sai a hardened stare that he felt freeze his very soul_

"_Naruto is never allowed to look at this. If he does he will try to hunt down each and every person who seems like they would give him a fun fight." Sai slowly nodded both in fear and because he actually agreed._

_Sakura put the book down and placed her hands on his shoulders_

"_If you let him go through that book I will have to tell Ino about the drawings you do of her while she's asleep" whatever fear had been inside him tripled in size. While Sai claimed she looked peaceful and beautiful in her sleep Ino believed other wise and if it got out he had a few drawings his name would be added to the fallen headstone faster that Naruto at Ramen._

"_I promise Sakura-chan" her glare quickly turned into a smile and she got up and headed towards the rooms, humming the whole way like nothing happened._

Sai quickly gathered all the extra papers and sealed everything in a scroll.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san but I am not allowed to show you that under penalty of death" Naruto looked confused as Sai flipped over the rail and disappeared below deck. He turned to Choji and pointed to where Sai had been.

"Do you know what that was about?" Choji shook his head and chuckled at the blonde confusion

**============Saltholm==============**

Naruto and crew started to disembark from the ship and took in the city. It there were three large streets heading up into the city from the port, each lined with merchants selling their wares and shop sign's upon the buildings high enough so the stalls didn't cover them up. The buildings themselves were painted various colors, mostly bright warm colors.

Naruto turned and looked at the others

"So? What do we need to get done?" the others all sweat dropped but Shikamaru recovered first

"Troublesome blonde, you're supposed to be the one who tells us what to do not the other way around" Naruto waved his hand at him

"We all know your better at that so go ahead and tell us. If it makes you feel better consider it an order" the lazy Jonin let out a sigh and turned to the others

"I'll go talk to various merchants to get so trades, we've been on the ship for a while so I think everyone could use a break" Sakura, Tenten and Temari's eyes lit up at the chance for a day of shopping and quickly speed off into the city.

The males all stared at the small dust cloud that formed behind the girls. Shikamaru blinked and let out a sigh before following behind with the others in tow

**============Sai=================**

Sai had broken off from the group shortly after they entered the city. He needed to refresh his supply of paper and ink. He had found a small general store and gotten some good ink and paper but would need to take the ink back to the ship to prepare it for his Ninjutsu skills.

Along the way he noticed a large amount of marines walking through the village, well large for the amount they had seen to this point but he had counted close to a dozen just on his route alone. His instincts told him to search the area for the others and warn them to be careful, his preparations would have to wait until they departed later.

Thinking for a moment he decided to look for either lee or Naruto first, usually they were the ones who caused the most problems.

**=============Naruto===============**

The blonde had decided to take it easy this time around and found a nice quiet tavern to get something to eat and hopefully a game of cards. Sakura had forced him to hand his winnings from Matsu Island out to everyone so they could all have a bit of spending money. This time around he would hide any winnings before returning to the ship so he could horde, ahem, keep all of it to himself.

He had also taken a small liking to beer since coming to east blue, while they had beer in Konoha there was far less variety seeing as everyone wanted sake. He still preferred sake when getting drunk but couldn't deny a cold beer on a warm day felt amazing.

He was broken from his musings by a round of laughter coming into the bar and looked over his shoulder to see four men walk in. Each were dressed in the same outfit blue pants, sleeveless white button up shirts and two wore baseball hats with the words marine across them. The group sat down at an empty table and after ordering from the waitress one pulled out a deck of cards.

Naruto grinned as he stood up and walked over to the table with his beer

"Excuse me gentlemen but could I join the game?" the four all looked up at him and after sharing a look the one with the cards shrugged

"Pull up a chair friend" Naruto smiled and grabbed a chair from one of the empty tables and sat down introducing himself as he did.

Lieutenant Gabriel Fuller walked down the streets of Saltholm with his head held high and stopped when he caught his reflection in one of the store windows. While his outfit looked similar to that of the standard marines it was made of silk, his almond hair was slicked back and his teeth seemed to shine when he smiled

"heh, the ladies of Saltholm are lucky to have you in their presence handsome" he pointed at his own reflection before turning and continuing his journey into town, watching as a few women whispered to one another as he passed by.

His journey ended at a small tavern called the Golden Swan, it was well known in Saltholm for its tasty but health foods and variety of juice drinks.

"_And the perfect place to meet some ladies" _a cocky grin went across his face as he entered the tavern and began looking around. The room was somewhat crowded in the early afternoon but seats sat open, some men were with their girlfriends or wives but mostly it was small groupings of young ladies.

Fuller carefully scanned the room searching for a target that could satisfy his needs.

"_To fat, to thin, I think that's a moustache on her, who would wear that color" _he was starting to lose hope for this place before his eyes fell on a women at the bar taking small samples of various juices.

Adjusting his shirt he crossed the room and leaned against the bar next to her.

**===================Tenten, Temari and Sakura================**

Tenten was having what she considered the best day of her life, while walking through the town with Temari and Sakura she had found a weapon shop. This would normally just have made her day nice but after entering she found something worthwhile.

She pulled out a pistol from her waist and ran her fingers along it, when she had seen the foreign weapon her eyes had sparkled and she immediately set upon the shop keeper to learn everything there was to lean about it. After a long interrogation and a great deal of haggling and trading in some of her weapons she had purchased the gun, powder and bullets.

She now had a basic understanding of the weapon and while it did help fight at long range she knew that with a little training her and the others would easily be able to avoid the bullets thanks to the fact it could only fire once and in a straight line.

"_Still, if we can start producing these even our citizens would be able to help defend Konoha if the need arise"_

As she put the pistol back into her coat she felt an arm on her shoulder, turning she her eyes were filled with a glass

"You have got to try this one, it's called kiwi-mango" Tenten smiled and shook he head at Temari's enthusiasm, she was sure that Temari would try every single juice the tavern had to offer before they left. She looked around the bar

"Hey where's Sakura?" Temari turned and pointed to one of the bars

"Over there getting something" Tenten leaned to the side and saw Sakura leaning against the bar looking at a list of drinks. She than noticed a man walk up next to her.

Sakura stood at the bar looking over the varies juices the Golden Swan had to offer and wondered what would go with the salad she wanted

"_Cherry, strawberry, kiwi, mango, passion, banana, pomegranate, apple, pineapple, hmmmm" _

"Now what has such a beautiful girl looking so confused?" Sakura looked up to see a man leaning with his back against the bar looking at her.

He was very tan, his hair slicked back and seemed somewhat glossy, his arms were toned and his outfit seemed to be well made. After taking in his appearance she realized what he said, while she had been hit on before she really didn't feel like dealing with it. She turned her attention back to the menu

"I was just looking for a drink" the man smiled and leaned in slightly and pointing at a spot on the menu

"I would suggest the pink lemonade, it goes so well with your pretty hair" Sakura rolled her eyes and placed the menu down and waved at the bartender

"Yes ma'am?"

Can I get a strawberry and cherry mix please" the man nodded and started to walk off before Fuller raised his hand

"I would like a passion fruit and put her drink on my table" he turned and gave Sakura a wink as she suppressed a groan.

"I can afford my own drinks thank you" he chuckled at her

"I'm sure you can but it would be a crime against of humanity" she rolled her eyes again. The bar tender had taken the chance to leave and get their dinks.

"I'm sure no one would care" Sakura responded dryly, she looked over and noticed Temari and Tenten watching her and giggling at her situation

"_Traitors, the both of them" _she clenched her fist and tried to think of how to get them back.

"You know I have never seen you here before are you new to the island?" Sakura turned back to the man trying to flirt with her

"_Why doesn't this baka take a hint" _she let out a sigh, deciding to humor him until her drink arrived

"I'm just passing through" the man smiled and nodded

"Well than allow me to escort you around the city, there are many wonderful sights to see" he put his hand down on hers but she quickly pulled it back

"As nice as that sounds I will be fine thank you" the man laughed and turned her around to face a window, keeping his arm on her shoulder

"Please, you can only find some of the wonderful things to see here without a guide. I know many of the spots both the public and the more private." He leaned in and whispered the last part into her ear as his arm dropped down and he squeezed her butt.

Sakura's eyes first went wide with the touch then she was quickly filled with rage. Temari and Tenten both had been watching the entire time and only one thing ran through their minds _"Well he's dead"_

Sergeant Isumo was not having a great month, while it started out great with his promotion it quickly went south when he was put with Lieutenant Fuller. While the man himself wasn't the worse person in the world and had a good amount of skill he was always chasing woman.

Currently he was out on the town looking for a new woman to occupy his time on the island. Of course to the lieutenant this was more important than checking in with the higher ups, so Isumo now had to chase him down and force him back to the ship to check in. He let out a sigh and reached out to one of the man walking with him. The solider pulled out a small snail and handed it to the Sergeant

"This is Sergeant Isumo, has anyone found Lt. Fuller yet?" after a chorus of no's he let out a groan. How was his commander so hard to find. He looked up the street and saw the Golden Swan coming into view, many of the men said he liked to visit this place to meet woman so it was his best lead.

Suddenly there was a crash and what looked like a person flew one of the windows at the Golden Swan. Isumo's eyes went wide and he quickly ran towards the body to see if they were alright and find out what happened. With the men on his heels he arrived at the body, slumped up against the building across the road, to see it was Fuller

"Lieutenant Fuller what happened" he quickly raised the man up and leaned him against the wall to inspecting him for injury. He was bleeding from a cut on his head and his jaw looked to be broken.

"Get up you perverted bastard I'm not through with you yet!" Isumo and the other marines looked to the voice to see a pink haired woman slowly stalking towards them. Isumo quickly stood up and pointed at her

"Did you do this?" Sakura stopped and crossed her arms

"Of course, that pervert grabbed my ass now he's going to pay." Isumo let out an angry groan, while it might be true the Lieutenant grabbed her doing this kind of damage to an officer was not good.

"You have assaulted an officer of the Marines. I need you to come with us to sort this out" he looked over his shoulder and nodded with his head towards Sakura.

The men moved towards her to restrain her but stopped and dropped their hands to their swords when she fell into a fighting stance

"Like hell I'm doing that, that bastard groped me and got what he deserved" she eased out of her stance and started to walk away

"I'm leaving, when he wakes up I'm sure he will tell you exactly why he got hit" Isumo moved in front of her and the others spread out around her

"I'm sorry but we can't let you leave now surrender." Sakura let out a growl and weighed her options carefully. She could go in and explain her case and let it end. However if this guy was the kind of guy she thought he was and didn't like the idea of getting beat up by a woman she might be facing jail time.

Suddenly one of the men leapt at her to try and pin her down, her reflexes kicked in and she spun to hit the man square in the jaw sending him flying into the wall of the Golden Swan. Luckily she had decreased the amount of chakra in her punch so the man didn't fly through the wall.

Isumo cursed under his breath and charged the woman, drawing his sword as he moved. The other marines joined in the charge and Isumo knew they had her, there was no way she could block there blades at once.

"**Fūton: Wind Wave" **

Isumo was suddenly hit with a massive gust of wind and sent rolling across the road. He quickly recovered and looked up to see a blonde haired girl with a giant fan and a girl with bun in her hair blocking one of his marines blades with her own. She pushed him back and then dropped him to his knees with a strong kick to his stomach; the pink haired girl had dodged the blade of her assailant and sent him tumbling back with one of her powerful punches.

"Sakura let's get the hell out of here" Tenten turned to her and got a nod, the trio quickly made their way down an alley to the side of the tavern and were gone from sight as Isumo stood up.

He pulled the Den Den Mushi

"This is Sergeant Isumo, everyone is to find and subdue three women for assault on a marine officer and failure to cooperate. One has short pink hair and answers to Sakura, anther has a large fan and blonde hair. The last has a sword and black hair tied up into two buns. They are dangerous so proceed with caution" he didn't bother to listen for replies as he quickly chased after the girls

The trios quickly took to the roofs and quickly speed through the city towards the docks. Sakura turned to the others

"We need to get to the ship and hide out until the cost is clear or set sail immediately if everyone's back." Receiving a nod from the both of them she focused on her path.

**================Will of Fire=====================**

Shikamaru was watching the marine vessel docked a couple of rows away from them. Sai had run across him and Choji a few minutes ago and told them of the marines in the city. While he wasn't too worried he agreed with Sai and the trio went out to find the others.

After an hour of searching they had only found Lee and so went back to the ship to await the others. Currently Sai, Lee and Choji were below deck in the kitchen helping Choji unload and store the food he bought.

He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned to see three figures jumping from a roof towards the ship

"Troublesome woman" he hopped down from the crow's nest and waited for the girls to land on the deck. Sakura quickly spoke

"Is everyone here?" Shikamaru shook his head

"Everyone but Naruto. What's wrong?" the girls exchanged a look then Temari turned to him

"Long story short we need to leave now! Naruto can flash here on his own" Shikamaru gave them a questioning look but turned

Tenten run and get the others from below, Temari and Sakura cut the ropes so we can go." The three quickly leapt to action while Shikamaru went to the helm

"Temari I'm going to need some wind to get us out of here as soon as you're done" She nodded to him and went back to her work

Shikamaru let out a sigh as he grabbed the helm

"_Troublesome women indeed"_

**======================Naruto================**

Naruto was having a great time with his new friends; he was playing it safe this time since he learned that they were marines. Losing a couple of good hands and not using his best poker face so they could slightly read him.

"Man you good at this" Naruto grinned at one of the men with his hat

"What can I say my baa-chan always liked to play so I got good" the others chuckled

"_Plus it helps to have amazing luck" _suddenly the door burst open and another marine came in

"Hey we got to go some crazy chicks attacked the lieutenant" all the marines' eyes went wide and they quickly got up grabbing their gear and remaining money

"Sorry buddy but we got to split" Naruto waved them off

"Understood" the men were out the door fast, Naruto looked around the tavern and noticed it was mostly dead so he collected his winnings and started to head down to the ship.

As he walked the streets he noticed marines running up and down the streets checking every woman over. He shrugged and made it to the harbor but stopped and began to look around for the Will of Fire.

After a few minutes of looking he walked up to a man cleaning the docks, figuring he worked here

"Excuse me but is there another harbor around here" the man looked up and shook his head

"No sir, this is our only one" Naruto thanked him and walked off

"_What the hell! I'm supposed to be the captain why was I left behind. They are soooo going to pay for this" _he walked behind a building and once out of sight closed his eyes and began to search for the familiar feeling of his tri kunai. Once he found a large mass of them he knew it was the ship and flashed there.

**===========Will of Fire=================**

After arriving in his room Naruto walked onto the deck

"Hey you bastards why did you leave me!" the others all turned to look at him then to Sakura who was looking down and fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. Naruto noticed and walked to her

"Well Sakura" the girl let out a sigh and looked Naruto in the eye

"Well…."

**===========ten minutes later========**

The others watched as Sakura looked down, fidgeting, and Naruto stood there with his arms crossed looking at her. His face gave away no emotion so they couldn't tell what he was feeling

"So let me get this straight" Sakura froze and looked up

"You punched out a marine officer and then fled making you and those two criminals?" he pointed to Tenten and Temari, who both looked down quickly. Sakura wasn't sure if he was mad or not so she just nodded

"Well there's only one thing to say about that" she closed her eyes ready for the yelling only to be embraced by the blonde

"I'm so proud of you!" the others all sweat dropped

"Years of being on my team and you've never caused a problem. Than in one swoop you've created a big mess. I couldn't be happier" he was crying anime tears as he looked at her proudly. For her part Sakura wanted the angry Naruto more than this. She was never going to live this down, especially when he told Kakashi.

The others just chuckled at Naruto's reaction.

**========================Saltholm========================**

Sergeant Isumo stood next to his Lieutentint on the ship, after searching for a half hour he returned to the ship to find Fuller up and moving. He wasn't happy about the whole event and was far more upset that the woman, Sakura, had sent him flying out a window with one punch.

"Do we have anything else to go on but their hair color and style?" Isumo shook his head

"Not unless you can contribute sir. The fighting happened fast so we couldn't properly gauge them. I'm not sure either but the blonde girl may be a fruit user. She created a gust of wind that sent me flying" Fuller nodded but moved on that wasn't enough information.

He sat down at his desk and closed his eyes thinking about Sakura. He remembered her outfit mostly but the only thing he really noticed was her hair. Suddenly his eyes opened and he grabbed a piece of paper and pen, drawing quickly.

"Isumo did any of them have a headband with this symbol?" Isumo looked down and saw what looked like a leaf

"I don't remember sir but I'll ask the others" Fuller nodded and handed him the paper

"If they do I want you to send that to HQ... I want flyers going around giving a reward for information on that symbol and people wearing it." Isumo saluted and left to find the men that were with him earlier.

Fuller sat at his desk and rubbed his jaw, it hurt like hell but he'd be damned if a broken jaw stopped him from finding that girl.

**============================a=============================**

**Well another chapter over with, hope everyone liked it.**

**OC info**

**Name**

**Age**

**Appearance**

**Allegiance (pirate, marine etc.)**

**Position (If on a crew or marine)**

**Devil Fruit/ Fighting style**

**Weapons**

**Techniques/ Abilities**

**Attitude (How they act)**

**History (small back story, a paragraph would be appreciated)**

**Habits (if the smoke, have bad sense of direction, etc.)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Flashbacks"_

"**Attacks"**

**Places**

Hey everybody sorry for taking so long. First off my goal of hostile takeover for the right of Naruto and One Piece did not work so I still do not own them.

G3neSyS: They will be somewhat allies with the Straw hats, Naruto and Luffy will probably get into a fight or two though.

And now on with the chapter!

**==========Will of Fire===================**

Sai sat atop the crow's nest watching Naruto and Lee spar along the ocean surface. It had been two days since they had left Saltholm and things had calmed down for the most part. Naruto had taken Sakura back to Konoha to report on the incident and upon their return she had stormed into her cabin mumbling about stupid sensei's while Naruto sported a huge grin.

They were currently sailing north of Saltholm making for the more open waters of East Blue to avoid any possible marine contact for as long as possible. He looked up and scanned the horizon looking for any of his eagles, he had sent them off hours ago and knew their chakra wouldn't last much longer.

Hearing a loud splash he looked down to see Lee treading in the water

"Ah Naruto-kun I seem to be out of chakra, it looks like we will have to declare our most youthful spar a draw" Naruto walked over and grabbed his shoulder than flashed onto the ship

"I don't see how it's a draw. You ran out of chakra so I should have won." he crossed his arms and looked down at his wet comrade, who quickly stood and pointed at him

"Ah but you said at that if we ever had challenges that required chakra and I ran out before there was a clear winner we would call it a draw" after a moment of silence Naruto let out a sigh

"Fine, what's that make the score know?"

"374 to 368 in your favor my youthful rival" Lee gave him his patented smile, which without Guy to add to it wasn't as horrible. Naruto shook his head and went to his room; he could never understand how Lee and Guy could remember those numbers.

Tenten walked out onto the deck, carrying a box, with a grin as Naruto disappeared into his cabin. He had taken her pistol with him to show it to Kakashi and the best weapons makers in Konoha to see if they could engineer some of their own. While she was sad that she didn't get to try her new weapon first when he returned he had it with him saying that the blacksmiths had the basic idea and would figure out the rest, mostly because they all were scared to take a new weapon from Tenten.

She noticed that Lee was doing laps around the deck and was soaking wet but decided to ignore him. She placed the box down and pulled out some empty sake bottles, she placed them along the rail and went back a few feet. Pulling the gun from her waist she carefully took aim and fired, completely missing the bottles.

"Damn, harder than I thought" she pulled out a bag and began to reload the weapon.

Sai peaked over the side of the crow's nest at the sound of the shot but went back to watching the sky after seeing Tenten and her pistol. He felt safer up above her practicing than down on the deck anyway. His thoughts were broken when he saw a small dot coming towards the ship. He stood and pulled out a pair of binoculars, after inspecting he realized it was one of his eagles, he quickly pulled out an empty scroll and opened it. Once the eagle arrived it flew straight at the scroll and as it hit the ink formed words across the scroll. Sai looked over the information and jumped down to the deck and made his way to Temari's cabin.

Knocking on the door he heard groans coming from the room and some quiet words followed by shuffling feet. The door slowly opened and Sai stood looking at Shikamaru. After a yawn he looked at Sai

"Ya?" Sai handed him the scroll

"My eagles found an island and I thought Temari should be informed" Shikamaru yawned again and took the scroll. Turning on his heels he closed the door. Sai heard some more mumbled speaking but decided his job was done and headed to grab something to eat from the kitchen.

**=================Will of Fire, Two hours later==========**

Temari looked over the charts she had and compared them with the basic directions Sai had on his scroll. While they had filled out their maps with all the information they could it still wasn't much and so far it looked like they had no information on the island they were heading to. She let out a sigh of frustration

"Anything wrong?" she looked up to see Shikamaru leaning against the door frame

"I can't find any island in the area Sai claims his eagle was in" Shikamaru moved off the door frame and looked at the map in front of her

"Sai is the best information specialist in the village, if he says there's an island I'm sure there is." Temari let out a sigh again

"We better tell Naruto" he nodded and the two made their way up to Naruto's cabin. Temari knocked on the door

"Hey Naruto you in there?"

"Come on in" the duo entered to see Naruto sitting on the floor with a scroll on the floor and his sealing supplies scattered around him. He was writing on one of his tri kunai. He put it down and looked at the two

"What's up guys?" Temari tossed him the map, he caught it and unrolled it on the floor

"There's an island inside that red area I've drawn. We don't know anything about it so we came to see what you want to do." Naruto studied the scroll for a second before rolling it up

"Tell Sai to find it when we get closer to the area. We could all gain from stretching our legs" she nodded and grabbed the scroll as he tossed it back to her. Shikamaru opened the door and the two left to find Sai.

**=================Will of Fire, Next Day================**

Naruto stood next to Choji as he steered the ship towards the island

"So there's no port on the island?" Temari shook her head

"Sai sent more eagles once we found it and none of them saw any kind of dock. I would guess this is just an un inhabited island." Naruto nodded

"Well that's good, we can get some training in and relax a bit here without worrying about people." He turned to Choji

"Take us in until we get beached, we can use some jutsu's to move us out later" he nodded and turned the helm towards the island.

"Okay so who's up for exploring?" Naruto looked at the others with excitement in his eyes. Lee threw his hands into the air

"YOSH what a most youthful idea Naruto-kun. This can be our tie breaker from the other day; the winner is whoever discovers the most youthful thing." Quicker than anyone could see Lee jumped over the side and ran towards the island

"Hey wait a minute that's cheating you bastard" Naruto jumped off the railing throwing a kunai towards the island and flashing to it.

The others sweat dropped at their companions antics, Shikamaru let out a sigh

"We might as well split up and look around." The others nodded and leapt off the ship towards the island.

**================Island Forest================**

Two figures were crouched behind the bushes watching the shinobi leave the ship. Both were tan and in good shape, muscles bulged from their bodies and stretched their shirts. One had a shaved head with a blue bandana around it, a red short sleeved shirt and black pants. His partner had short black hair, a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"What the hell? How can all of them walk on water? And what's up with that guy flashing from one spot to another?" the blue shirt man scratched his head

"I don't know but we better tell the captain quick" he got a nod from his crewmate and the two quickly ran farther into the woods.

**======================Island Cave==================**

The two men soon arrived at the entrance of a cave panting and sweating from the long run to their crews hide out. The entrance was a large open area filled with tables and a bar along the far end of the wall. Other members sat amongst the tables drinking, arm wrestling and gambling with each other.

"Hey Devin and Shin are back!" others looked to the entrance as the two men walked in and a chorus of sheers went up. The two men however moved through the throngs of men towards the back of the cave. Upon seeing their purposeful stride and direction many of the men moved out of the way letting them pass un-hindered.

At the back of the cave was a carved doorway leading deeper, the two took a deep breath to steel themselves and made their way down the passage. They soon came to an open area with a large table in the middle of it. The table was covered in plates of food and jeweled goblets, coins and other objects were piled up on the floor behind the table.

"What do you two want" the duo froze at the coldness of the voice, the duo looked up at the far right side of the table. A woman sat on the edge of the table; her dark black hair had a hint of blue to it and extended down past her shoulders. She wore a red button up shirt that seemed ready to burst across her chest and leather white leather pants that flared out slightly at her ankles. A pistol was holstered on her left hip and the two could see a knife handle coming out from her back.

"Yes, I was enjoying a nice peaceful meal" their attention was drawn to the other side of the table to a man with shaggy brown hair. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with the sleeves ripped off, showing his muscles and slightly tan skin. He had rips down his jeans and black alligator cowboy boots.

"Quiet the both of you" everyone froze at the rough voice, in the middle of the table sat a large burly man, his black hair was wild and extended just past his ears. His face was covered in a curly beard and he sat shirtless covered in only a brown trench coat and baggy black pants. A wicked battle axe leaned against the chair next to him

"Now why are you here?" both men were too nervous to speak, it wasn't a smart idea to disturb the captain during a meal

"Devin, I asked you a question" the blue shirted man took a large gulp and took a step forward

"Well sir, me and Shin decided to take a walk around the island and when we went to the far side we saw a ship coming in so we hide to watch it. It stopped a couple yards from the beach and that's when things got strange" the captain put down the chicken leg he was eating and wiped his fingers, his eyes never leaving the two

"Strange how?" Devin took another deep breath

"First a guy jumps off the ship and starts running across the water" the woman rose an eyebrow at that

"So one has a devil fruit of some kind?" Devin shook his head

"We thought that to but then another guy jumps off and starts teleporting to the shore in yellow flashes. Then six more jumped onto the water and walked to the shore on top of the water" the others had looks of confusion in their eyes

"How's that possible, I thought no devil fruit existed twice." The dark haired woman looked to her captain

"So did I, this is interesting." The captain leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard.

"Devin, Shin I want you to go tell all the men to sober up and get ready" a wicked grin spread across his face "Were going hunting"

Devin and Shin smiled and nodded before rushing back towards the entrance. The captain stood and grabbed his axe, tossing it on his shoulder.

"Jenny I want you to go around the right side of the island looking for them. Ko you go left, ill head straight at them" the two nodded and followed him out.

**==================Temari, Shikamaru and Choji==============**

Shikamaru slapped another mosquito on his neck and sighed

"Troublesome bugs" Choji chuckled as Temari sighed and shook her head

"Can't you go five minutes without complaining about something" Shikamaru stopped and looked at her for a few seconds before moving on again. Temari gripped he fan and quietly mumbled

"Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him" Choji chuckled as he watched his friends antics from behind. He would never get tired of their bickering.

The group had divided into two teams of three to find Naruto and Lee

"_We really should figure out a way to track those two" _Choji shook his head at the thoughts. He knew anything they tried Naruto would look at as a challenge to beat it. He was broken from his thoughts when Shikamaru through his hand up, he and Temari we still only their eyes looking around.

Shikamaru started doing one handed signs to them. Both nodded and leapt into the trees hiding the best they could among the trees. After a few seconds a group of men walked into view

"Damn, I thought I heard something" all of the men started looking around the area; however no one looked up into the trees. Another man walked behind the first and slapped his back.

"It's alright rookie, just a case of the jitters on your first big mission" the others all laughed and the first man shoved the other

"I'm telling you I heard someone"

"That's enough" the men all froze and turned back to see Jenny walking from the brush. She slowly scanned the area and noticed some of the brush broken and scattered about. She looked around again

"_No other areas looked walked through except where we came from, which means.." _she drew her pistol and aimed into the trees

"Their hiding in the trees Fire!" the men all drew their weapons on instinct and fired blindly into the trees.

Choji, Shikamaru and Temari quickly substituted with limbs from below and appeared in front of the group. The men all dropped their guns, knowing they couldn't reload in time, and drew what other weapons they had. Jenny pulled her knife from her back and held it out in front of her

"So you're the trespassers. I'm supposed to give you one chance to surrender." She smirked "But I'm sure the others will take one of you alive so I think will just kill you"

Shikamaru scanned the men, they all were well built and looked like they had been in a fight or two but not trained to fight as a unit by their staggered formation and sloppy stances. He looked at the woman, obviously the leader, she seemed skilled and confident.

"Were sorry if were trespassing we didn't see any signs" the woman started to chuckle

"Of course not, this is our secret base why would we put up signs" Shikamaru stared at her

"So your pirates then?" The woman grinned

"Of course were all members of the Grizzly Pirates, most feared group in East Blue" she looked smugly at them waiting for their faces to go pale with fear however she saw nothing. Shikamaru gave her a confused look

"Who?" Jenny grit her teeth with anger

"What! Everyone in East Blue has heard of us" he turned to Choji and Temari, giving them a wink, then back to Jenny

"Ya sorry never heard of you. You sure you're as famous as you claim" the men started to back away as a dark aura came off of Jenny, her body shaking with rage

"I'LL KILL YOU YOU BASTARD!" she leapt at Shikamaru, who smirked and leapt back farther into the woods Jenny in pursuit.

Temari and Choji looked at each other than at the pirates, Choji stretched his arms than cracked his knuckles'

"Guess you guys are with use" the men all regained their stances while Temari un folded her fan

"Hopefully their not as worthless as they look"

**===============Tenten, Sakura and Sai===============**

The trio watched a group of men marching through the brush, Sais had created ink rats to move ahead of them and given them advanced warning of the oncoming men. Sakura leaned in close to Tenten

"Who do you think they are?" Tenten shrugged her shoulders at her and whispered

"No idea but it's obvious their looking for someone and I bet its us." Sai nodded along with Sakura at that. If they were not looking for them then they most likely would be looking for Naruto or Lee. He turned to the others

"We need to wait it out and after they pass we can follow th…"

"AH hello my most youthful friends what brings you out today?" the eyes of the trio all went wide and they turned to see Lee standing in front of the group waving.

The men for the most part looked confused at his speech but Ko stepped forward

"Actually we were looking for you and your friends, where might they be?" Lee smiled at the man

"Ah they too are having their own youthful adventures on this island" he struck his famous nice guy posse causing many of the men to shiver. Ko shook his head, clearing his mind

"Well that is unfortunate but will find them eventually. I'm going to have to ask you to come along quietly then, we would rather do this the easy way" the men all started to walk around Lee, surrounding him.

Lee carefully watched the men approach and then looked to Ko

"It is most un-youthful to gang up on a man" Ko and his men chuckled

"Well I guess were an un-youthful bunch then. Now give up before we have to hurt you" Lee feel into his fighting stance and his eyes became hard

"I am sorry but I will not be going with you" Ko sighed and shook his head.

"Well that's unfortunate"

Tenten started to pull a scroll from her back as Sakura tugged on her gloves, both started to move forward but were stopped by Sai.

"Wait, Lee-san is more then enough to handle them. We will attack only if need be, thus keeping the element of surprise" Sakura and Tenten shared a look before nodding to Sai and turning to watch Lee.

**===============Naruto===============**

Naruto was having a great time, he had come across a pack of Jaguars and while he didn't plan fighting them they seemed ready to feast on him. So rightly he defended himself and now he had some extra meat and fur they could use to trade with.

Humming while he walked he came back to a stream he had found earlier and began to clean of the blood on his hands.

"Hey boss" Naruto turned to see one of his clones standing above him on a tree

"What's up?" the clone hopped down to him

"We found some guys heading through the woods armed to the teeth" Naruto looked at the clone

"Well why didn't one of you dispel instead of coming to find me?" the clone opened its mouth than stopped and rubbed its chin

"Ya know I'm not sure" Naruto sweat dropped, why his clones so clueless he didn't know.

"Whatever let's go" the clone nodded and both flashed into a tree, Naruto looked down and saw a giant of a man carrying a large axe barking orders at a group. He turned to another of his clones and quickly stabbed it to get the memories.

He saw that the men all referred to the large man as captain and he spoke with a voice of authority causing much fear in them. His clone had also used the camouflage jutsu he learned from Jiraiya's notes to get close to the men. It had learned of their mission and that there were other groups out in the woods.

"_Hmmm I should go check on the others but I'm sure they can handle themselves. I think I'll have a little fun" _Naruto looked at the group for a minute formulating a plan than smirked.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **ten clones appeared around him, he looked at each of them then grinned

"You know what to do" he was meet with the same grin tenfold before they leapt through the trees towards the group.


	6. Chapter 6

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Flashbacks"_

"**Attacks"**

**Places**

Hello everyone heres another chapter for ya. Sorry it took longer than planned but I tried to make the fights detailed enough. As it stands I still don't own Naruto or One Piece.

Jmw: Sorry to say but Vivi won't be showing up for awhile.

Cuervo Blanco: No the boat does not have a barrier but Naruto can get to it whenever he wants so their not to worried about theft. Plus it may have a surprise or two on it.

Denito: the timeline is about six months before luffy sets off.

gamelover41592: should be in another chapter or two.

StlAjax: while true people go after people like their parents remember Naruto never had parents thus no one to base woman off of. Second if anyone is like kushina its sakura, Hinata is almost the complete opposite of his mother.

Alright everyone on with the show:

**=========Lee=============**

Lee watched carefully as the men drew their weapons and shuffled towards him. Many of them were putting away their pistols and drawing out a weapon more suited for close range. Lee stayed calm and kept his eyes on their leader, who had yet to move

"You will not be joining your men?" Ko smiled and shook his head

"I don't like to get my hands dirty if I can help it" Lee narrowed his eyes

"It is most un-youthful to send others to do your deeds" Ko threw his head back laughing

"You sound like a parrot, youthful this and un-youthful that." He sighed and looked to his men "Hurry up and grab him so we can gag him"

The men chuckled, helping relive their tension and began to stalk towards Lee. One of the men smirked and rushed forward towards Lee's back hoping to finish it fast, he raised his sword high and swung down at Lees right shoulder. Lee quickly spun to the side and as the blade hit the ground he slammed his fist into the man's ribs with a loud crack. The pirate's eyes went wide as he screamed out in pain, dropping his blade and clutching his side.

The others stopped in their tracks, eyes wide at the sight they just saw. Lee used that moment to appear behind two of the men in a crouch and swept their legs out from under them, he kept spinning and rose up to grab both men by their shirts and through them across the field at their crewmates.

The pirate on Lee's left broke out of his shock and went to stab him in his ribs but Lee grabbed his wrist and twisted outward causing the man to spin and loose his footing, falling to the ground. Lee Kept hold of his arm and pinned the man to the ground, a shadow came over him and he rolled away as sword bite into the pirates back and he screamed out. The swordsmen turned to Lee

"Damn you stand still"

Ko watched on as Lee speed around the field making short work of his men, while they may not have been the best fighters they all were strong. It was hard to believe someone could take them out so easily, he reached behind his back into a pouch and pulled out two metal gauntlets and put them on, flexing his fingers and tightening his straps.

Lee stood over the last man and watched as the leader strapped on metal gauntlets, a small smirk on his face.

"It would seem I underestimated you but don't get cocky yet" Ko's face went from its relaxed state to a more serious as he walked towards Lee. Lee cracked his knuckles and started walking towards Ko, after a few steps they both broke into a small jog.

Once they were close Ko kicked off the ground and threw a strong right hook at Lee, who ducked under it and it and kicked Ko in the stomach.

The pirate fell backwards in a roll and leapt at Lee once his feet hit the ground

"**Iron Crusher"** Ko brought his fist down in an arc towards Lee, aiming at his head. Lee quickly jumped back to dodge and as the fist hit the ground it cracked a small area of the earth.

"Hmm you're lucky, few ever survive my Iron Crusher" he flexed his hand as he pulled it up from the ground. He brought his arms up to defend his torso and moved towards Lee.

Lee watched carefully, never having seen this style of fighting, and took a defensive stance to be safe. Once Ko got within striking distance he let fly a combination of jabs, straights and hooks trying to make contact with Lee. All his effort was in vain however as Lee dodged or blocked every strike sent his way, Ko jumped back after his assault and started to take deep breaths. Lee dropped his arms and stared at Ko for a second before bringing his hand to his chin

"I must say you use a very different style of fighting. How do you hope to win just by using your arms?" Ko growled at lee and suddenly jumped forward

"**Double Bone Breaker" **Ko threw bot his fists at Lee hoping to break either his collar bone or left rib cage. His eyes widened though when Lee caught both his fists and then kicked him in the chin, throwing him into the air.

'_What the hell is this guy" _Ko gritted his teeth and looked back at Lee, only to see empty space. His eyes widened when bandages wrapped around his body

"**Primary Lotus" **Lee pulled Ko to him and flipped into the air aiming head first to the ground and began to spin. Ko desperately struggled to get free as they closed in on the ground but to no avail. A might crash was heard as they hit the ground and dust covered the area.

Sakura, Sai and Tenten leapt from the tree and waited for the dust to clear. Soon they heard footsteps and out came Lee dragging an unconscious Ko, blood dripping down his head, once he saw his friends and gave them a smile

"Ah my youthful friends, I am sorry but you have missed a most a youthful spar" the others looked around at the unconscious bodies than back to Lee

"Lee how the hell was this a spar?" he let go of Ko and gave Tenten a smile and thumbs up

"I defeated all of these un-youthful people and did not break a sweat" Sakura and Tenten face palmed and shook their heads as Sai leaned down and examined Ko. After a quick inspection he unsealed his wanted book and flipped through it, finally stopping on a page.

" Ko. First mate of the Grizzly Pirates, known for his excellent boxing skills. Wanted dead or alive for 780,000 belli." Sai looked for a moment than turned to Sakura

"We should heal him just enough to keep him alive. He might be able to give us information" Sakura nodded and kneeled down to heal Ko, Sai stood and began to scan the area

"It would be smart to take him back to the ship while one of us search for the others. If the first mate was out looking for us im sure the rest of the crew is to." The others nodded and Tenten pulled out a scroll and unsealed some wire to tie up Ko

"Me, Sakura and Lee will take him back. You go look for the others since you have the best tracking skills" Sai nodded and immediately left in a swirl of leaves. After securing her prisoner Tenten turned to Lee

"You beat him so you can carry him" Lee saluted and hefted Ko on to his shoulder. Once secure he gave his teammates a nod and the trio began running back to the ship

**==================Shikamaru======================**

Shikamaru let out a sigh as he moved through the bushes dodging Jenny's attacks

"Damn you stand still and fight like a fucking man" he leapt towards a tree and leaned against it looking at her

"Why would someone stand still in a fight? You must face a lot of idiots" she let out a growl and went to stab him thinking him trapped with the tree at his back. She smiled when he knife pierced his skin but turned quickly to anger again when his body turned into a log. Pulling out of the wood she turned to see him leaning against another tree across from her

"Dammit stop using that worthless fruit ability and fight me!" he let out a small yawn and stretched, looking at her lazily

"If it's worthless how come you haven't hit me yet?" the pirate gripped her knife harder but than a smug grin crossed her face

"You know if you don't stop playing around you won't be able to help your friends. I bet my men have already killed your fat friend and by now are taking turns on that pretty blonde" she waited to see him get angry, ready to use that moment to attack but was meet with another yawn

"It's far to troublesome to put any effort into this." He scratched his head "And you should be far more concerned with your own men's health." Jenny gave him a skeptical look

"Please, I left six of our best men there. A fat ass and blonde whore are no match for them" at this point Shikamaru chuckled and shrugged

"Have it your way" Jenny had decided that the talking was over and again charged at her opponent slashing at him as fast as possible, no longer worried about vital strikes.

Shikamaru easily dodged the attacks but kept moving back every few swings to keep her moving. He watched as her breathing became heavier and sweat started to drip down her body

"_Good she's getting worked up in her anger and not trying to conserve her energy. It should be easy to capture her now" _he quickly used a Shunshin to appear in a tree behind. He watched as Jenny looked around and snarled in anger

"Come out you lazy no good for nothing pineapple headed bastard" he chuckled at her frustration and reached into his pouch and pulled out some wire and a flash tag. Attaching the tag to a kunai he threw it as Jenny turned towards him, she jumped back from the kunai as it hit but stared at it as the tag exploded in a flash of light blinding her. She brought her free hand up to rub her eyes but suddenly he arms were pulled to her body and her legs kicked out from under her.

She tried to cut the bindings with her knife but after an attempt she realized it wasn't rope holding her, she began to struggle against the wire as her vision came started to come back.

"It's useless to struggle, that wire won't break anytime soon" She stopped her struggling and snarled at Shikamaru

"You bastard once my men get here I'll be freed and then you'll be sorry. I'm going to cut you into tiny pieces and enjoy every scream and cry of anguish" Shikamaru stepped on her hand and wrenched the knife from her grip, he stabbed it into a tree then pulled her up and leaned her against the tree.

"We're going to wait right here for my friends to show up. While we wait how about you tell me how many are in your crew, what weapons you have, abilities of the better crew members and etc." Jenny was blinking a lot as she gained her sight, once she figured out where he was she spat on him. He wiped it off his jacket and sighed as he moved back to a tree and sat down

"Alright have it your way troublesome woman" he closed his eyes as Jenny let out a frustrated scream.

**===============Choji and Temari===============**

Temari watched as the men slowly shuffled forward towards her and Choji, who was just standing in what looked to be a relaxed pose but she knew better. After what seemed like minutes a men bolted forward with a large wooden club and swung at Choji's chest with all his strength. Choji threw a punch at the club and as his fist connected the club broke into pieces, the attacker looked stunned and didn't notice Choji bring his hand across to backhand him in the face.

As the man rolled across the earth the others let out a war cry and charged hoping to over whelm the duo. Temari jumped forward and swung he fan creating a large gust of wind pushing most of the men back. Choji unsealed his staff and leapt forward to meet the oncoming men; he brought his staff up horizontally and blocked their attacks. He buckled some under their assaults but channeled chakra into his body and pushed them back, surprising all of them. Not losing anytime he slid his hands to the bottom of the staff and swung it, hitting two of the men in the gut and sending them flying back.

Temari folded he battle fan up and dropped it to the ground and pulled out two small hand fans. Flipping them open, both had black handles but the inner webbing was metallic looking and the rods were bladed, she charged at the men starting to get up. One of the men swung his sword at her stomach but she closed the fan in her left hand and used it to block the blade, lifting her arm and the attackers up. She channeled wind chakra into the other fan and swiped it at the man's exposed ribs cutting deep. She spun and pushed him into another oncoming man before leaping into the air and kneeing another in the face, breaking his nose.

Choji swung his staff in his hands as the few remaining men stood nervously in front of him. The watched his staff carefully as he spun it around the air and his body in a never ending dances. He smirked as he tossed the staff upward and to his further enjoyment the men all reflexively looked up

"**Partial Multi-Size Technique: Sandwich Slam" **

Choji's arms grew as he threw them out around the men, before slamming them together squishing all the men and knocking them unconscious. He smiled and ended the technique and caught his staff

"Ha, works every time" he turned on his heel to see Temari standing between two men, the others sprayed across the ground around her bleeding. She stood with both fans closed and pointed at each man, the two stood ready and shook as they looked at their fallen comrades. She suddenly unfolded them and spun, pushing chakra into them

"**Futon: Crescent Wind Blades" **

Two blades of wind flew from her fans towards the men's chests, both brought up their blades but the wind cut through the metal and sank into their flesh. Both fell back and clutched their chests as they writhed in pain. Temari closed her fans and walked back over to her battle fan, picking it up and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Alright, lets go find that lazy-ass. Knowing him he's just running away waiting for us to come help him" Choji chuckled as he followed behind Temari

After a few minutes of travel they heard screaming, which turned into cursing and came upon Shikamaru relaxing against a tree and Jenny streaming curses at him and struggling against the wire holding her. Jenny heard the approach of people and smiled in victory, she was about to open her mouth when her eyes widened as Temari and Choji walked out of the brush.

"Hey glad to see your lazy-ass actually did something useful" Temari walked over to Shikamaru and nudged him with her foot. He responded with a groan and stretched as he stood up

"Whatever, it was troublesome but helpful to keep her alive. We can get some information out of her" Jenny had snapped out of her stupor and narrowed her eyes at the trio

"What happened to my men?" Choji and Temari looked at each other, Choji gave her a shrug and Temari bent down to Jenny's eye level

"We beat them up pretty bad but if any more of your crew runs across them they might survive." Jenny growled and viciously started struggling against the wire again

"I'll kill all of you bastards" The three watched, with slight amusement, as she kept trying to break free. Finally Shikamaru walked over and delivered a chop to her neck, knocking her unconscious

"Choji can you carry her. Will head back to the ship and see if the others are back yet" Choji nodded and slung the woman over his shoulder.

**============Will of Fire=============**

Shikamaru, Temari and Choji arrived at the ship to see Tenten, Lee and Sakura sitting on the deck. Lee noticed Choji carrying a person and narrowed his eyes

"It seems you three have also meet the un-youthful pirates" Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow at that

"You guys have a problem with them to?" the trio nodded and Tenten pointed her thumb towards the door leading below deck

"Sai is with our guy down below" Shikamaru nodded and headed towards the door with the others in tow.

When making the ship Sai had included a hold area in the bottom of the ship for such an occasion. He sat in a chair across from the cell Ko was residing in, It was a 8'x5' cell with only a bench bolted to the wall in the back and a toilet in one corner.

"I don't see why you have to make this difficult. Just give me what I ask for and you will get food and water" Ko clenched his fist, he had worked up a mighty thirst during the fight but knew that if he talked and was freed it would go badly if the captain learned he talked.

Both looked to the door as it opened and Shikamaru appeared in the doorway. He looked at Sai and nodded, he walked in and stepped to the side as Choji came in and walked to one of the empty cells dropping Jenny in. He reached down and undid the wire wrapping her up and closed the door behind him with force. Jenny bolted up at the loud slam and quickly looked around to get her bearings, her eyes stopped on Ko and widened. Sure she got caught but she never thought they would be able to defeat Ko, let alone take him prisoner.

Ko was having similar thoughts as Jenny, while he was stronger he thought he had gotten the captain or at least strongest fighter and the others would take prisoners. He was growing nervous now, their captain was not going to be pleased when he got here to find both of them behind bars.

"Fuck they got you to Ko" he looked up and gave her a small nod. Sai moved his chair between the two and faced Jenny.

"I'm going to give you the same options I gave your friend. Tell us everything I ask and we will give you plenty of food and water. Don't and I can guarantee your stay with us will be quite unpleasant." Jenny chuckled at Sai

"I wont tell you shit. I'll admit I'm surprised you got Ko but you haven't won yet. No matter how strong you are you will never beat the captain, he's out for blood and won't stop until he gets it." Even Ko smirked at that but it went away as Shikamaru began to laugh. Everyone looked at him confused

"Whats so funny shit head?" he stopped his laughter and looked at her

"Well I just realized only one person in our crew is missing" He turned on his heels and began to leave. Jenny and Ko noticed the others all widen their eyes when Shikamaru spoke and smiles spread across their faces

"Where we come from there is one thing everyone in the entire village, possible the nation, fears" Ko narrowed his eyes at the retreating form of Shikamaru

"And what is that exactly" he stopped in the door way but didn't turn around

"A bored Naruto" he walked into the hallway, soon followed by the others, all suppressing chuckles. When they closed the door Jenny gave Ko a confused look

"The fuck is a Naruto?" Ko shrugged but deep in his gut he had a bad feeling.

**=====================Naruto===================**

Naruto stood on a tree branch overlooking the group of pirates and it was taking all of his will power not to fall over laughing. His clones had done an amazing job with the orders he gave them. First they got ahead of the group and set up a small series of snares that when triggered would pull the victim all the way into the tree tops. He had only gotten two men with that trick but shrugged it off, that wasn't his only trick.

Next they had dug a maze of pitfalls and covered them with brush, except instead of spikes at the bottom they were filled with a strong dye Naruto had created. Various men fell for these and came out painted different bright colors, mostly orange and yellow. He followed up with that bye creating a gauntlet of wire trips.

Each one lead to a bucket hanging in the trees, each bucket contained different things like sneezing powder, glue and feathers, more dye etc. He pulled out a large scroll and looked through it, after learning sealing Naruto had created this scroll and filled it with every item he would need when pranking someone. He needed to be ready to prank anyone at any time, he had a reputation to protect and he'd be damned if being on a mission kept him from it.

Naruto heard a loud growl and looked down at the group again, the captain was in the back of the group and had thus far avoided any of his pranks but seeing his men made fools of had angered him far more. Thanks to all the traps he was down to three men, all dyed and one covered in feathers, from his original twelve. They had entered a clearing and the man was slowly stalking along the border of the forest

"Show yourself you coward, enough of these little tricks. Come die like a real man would" Naruto chuckled and shook his head, while he was having fun he wouldn't deny he wanted to fight the man. Smirking Naruto leapt from the tree, pulled up his mask and walked into the clearing on the far side of the men. He looked at the man and gave a small wave

"Yo" the three men all turned and upon seeing him started to head towards him when their captain put up his arm.

"No. this one is all mine" there was a cold chill to his voice and his eyes held a bloodlust in them. He flipped his axe on his shoulder and began to walk towards Naruto

"So you're the reason all of my men look like that huh?" he motioned with his head towards his men and Naruto just shrugged

"Ya, I was pretty bored and they kept me entertained" he saw the man's hand tighten on his axe "but even that got boring so I guess I'll kick your ass. Maybe that'll take away some of the boredom"

The man laughed, loud and deep, as he got within ten feet of Naruto and stopped. The two eyed each other for a moment then suddenly flew at each other, the captain brought his axe down at Naruto but he jumped to the side avoiding it as it crashed into the ground. The pirate didn't stop though as he placed his other had on the axe and ripped the axe from the ground and towards Naruto. The blonde saw the axe and leapt over the weapon, spinning in the air, and threw a kunai at the man.

The captain leaned to the side and avoided the projectile; he brought up his axe and charged Naruto as he landed hoping to slam him. Naruto, upon landing launched himself at the pirate, not used to a person attacking him head on he was caught off guard and received a kick to the gut. He was surprised slightly by the strength of Naruto's kick but recovered quickly and brought the butt of his weapon up to hit Naruto, who flipped back and pulled a kunai out.

"I must say I'm surprised not many would attack me head on" Naruto cocked his head to the side and scratched his head

"Ya I'm pretty unpredictable" the pirate chuckled and then, to Naruto's surprise, tossed his axe to the side

"Your far too fast and agile for me to hit with that so I guess I'll bring out my trump card" Naruto watched as the man let out a powerful roar and slowly his fingers grew larges and covered in fur, claws shot out from them. He mouth elongated and his teeth became sharp, fur covered almost all of his body now and he had grown larger in size. He now resembled what Naruto thought was part bear.

The man laughed, his voice was deeper, and let out another roar

"Feel honored, not many see this form, of course those that have are all dead. Prepare to join them but first I like to know the name of the men I'm going to kill" Naruto was slightly shocked at the sight but had remembered the information on devil fruits.

"I think its proper for someone to introduce themselves first before asking for another's name." the man chuckled but nodded and stood up tall

"I am Captain John "The Black Bear" Dorran, Captain of the Grizzly Pirates" Naruto took a bow

"Captain Naruto Namikaze at your service" the pirate captain narrowed his eyes

"Are you not a pirate?" Naruto shook his head

"Not yet at least but that doesn't matter really, I don't need to be a pirate to kick your ass" the bear man growled and lunged at Naruto ready to rip out his throat.

Naruto threw his kunai and quickly jumped back and reached into his pouch pulling out some smoke bombs. Tossing them out he quickly hid inside of the smoke and pulled out two kunai. He closed his eyes and listened for the heavy footsteps of the pirate. He quickly leapt to the side as a clawed arm slammed into the ground where he was, cracking the ground slightly

"Hiding in this smoke will do you no good, my senses are better than a humans" the pirate chased after Naruto, not slowed by the smoke at all. Naruto cursed under his breath and used some chakra to power his legs as he jumped back out of the smoke. He landed and took a defensive stance as the man came out from the smoke smirking

"Run all you want but it will do you no good, soon I will catch you" Naruto smirked under his mask, the man didn't know it but Naruto's first attack was not at full strength it was meant to judge his opponent.

Throwing the drawn kunai he charged at the man, drawing more and firing them as he approached. The pirate batted away the kunai and when Naruto was within striking range swiped at him, using his agility Naruto ducked under the arm and brought a chakra infused punch up into his gut. John rolled back from the blow and slowly stood on shaken legs, he looked up only to see Naruto's foot before his head was thrown sideway forcing his entire body to spin in the air.

Naruto didn't stop his assault as he grabbed the man's arm and flung him into a tree, snapping it in half from the force. Naruto waited for a moment before he walked over to the man, his body had changed back to all human and blood leaked out of his mouth and head. He turned back and saw that the crew members were gone now, letting out a sigh he grabbed hold of the man and disappeared in a flash.

**==================Will of Fire================**

The others were relaxing on the ship with Lee in the crow's nest keeping watch. Suddenly Naruto's door opened and the blonde came out dragging and unconscious and bloody body behind him. He looked over at the others, than at John, than back to his friends

"Hey guys, umm, he started it" prepared for a verbal bashing he was surprised when Sakura nodded and came over to him

"Ya we know, his whole crew have been after us. We've got two of them down stairs. Let me heal him up some and you can lock him down there" Naruto's was surprised to learn they had two prisoners but nodded. Sakura gave the man a once over with her medical jutsu and gave Naruto the okay to take him away.

As he entered the hold he noticed the two already there go pale and their eyes went as wide as possible at the sight of the body he was dragging. After throwing him into an empty cell he headed back to the top. Jenny stared in dis belief at the sight of her captain

"Who are they" she turned to Ko, who shook his head

"I don't know but we better be more careful now. If they can beat the captain they must be powerful" Jenny nodded at his suggestion, she knew she had run her mouth about her strength but their captain was scary strong. Now here he was unconscious and the man who had brought him in was unscratched and seeing as she hadn't seen him yet she knew he was the one they spoke of earlier.

She leaned back against the bars of her cell; the only thing she could do is wait and see what her captain says to do.


	7. Chapter 7

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Flashbacks"_

"**Attacks"**

**Places**

**Hey everybody sorry about taking so long to update but after finals I took a small vacation. Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. I still don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

**Thanos The Rogue Hero:** 1)Good idea with the kunai however if the birds run out of chakra the kunai would fall and Naruto might end up in water or other bad locations but I might use it for when they are on a island or something so thanks for that.

2) I'm aware of Lee's Chakra situation and I took some liberties with it in this story because their out at sea.

**SuperiorShortness:** I see the leaf as more of a flag or badge just like the marines wear there's or a country displays a flag. I do have other reasons for it to and I don't want to give away anything right now.

**Cuervo Blanco**: No that name just popped into my head

**Denito:** sorry your lost but the story right now is taking place before Luffy sets off. They will meet one or two members though before the strawhats are formed that way they somewhat know each other when they all meet.

**rais haha and gamelover41592** : Eventually, I'm not trying to rush through this story

**Wrathkal**: 780,000,000 would be beyond. All of the Shichibukai are in the 80,000,000 and above. Even luffy's first bounty was above 780,000

**======Will of Fire======**

Naruto walked into the kitchen to see Choji cooking and the others sitting around the table or standing. They all turned their attention to him and he sighed

"So did you guys learn anything from them before I got here?" Sai shook his head

"No but it's only a matter of time before the thirst and hunger set in and will see how long they stay quiet then" Naruto shook his head; he didn't like torture but knew it was need sometimes.

"Ya their captain wasn't too talkative either but will see if he lasts. What of the other crew members?"

"Lee-san defeated all of the men with the man, Ko, but we left them unconscious in the forest seeing as information they might have he too would know" Naruto nodded and looked to the others. Temari looked to Shikamaru but noticed his head was down on the desk. She let out a sigh

"Lazy bones here trapped the girl while I and Choji took care of her troops. We left them a little worse for wear but a couple might have survived" Naruto let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright well do we know where they were making camp by chance?" Sai nodded

"After our encounter I went searching for the rest of you and stumbled across some men guarding a cave. I would assume that is where they are staying. I decided to turn back to the ship but made a map to them" he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Naruto. He opened it and looked it over, taking time to appreciate the detail Sai put into it.

"Okay Sai take Lee, Tenten and Choji to the cave and see if you can find anything of worth. If anyone is still there take care of them how you see fit" Sai nodded and headed out followed by the others. Naruto turned to Shikamaru

"I'm taking the three to Konoha, while I know Sai could crack them Ino will do it faster" Shikamaru nodded but Sakura gave him a confused look

"But if you do that then they will know about our abilities and Konoha. Aren't we supposed to keep that a secret as long as possible?" Naruto chuckled but nodded along

"True Sakura-chan but were sending them to Ino anyway so I'll just have her blank out anything that would be harmful to us" Sakura nodded along, slightly embarrassed she forgot about Ino's skills. Naruto turned back to Shikamaru

"When the others get back go ahead and set sail I'll be back when I can" After getting a small wave he headed back to the cells.

Ko sat with his back against the wall in his cell thinking about his current situation when he heard a groan. Opening his eyes he saw his captain moving and slowly stands up. He looked around getting his bearings before his eyes fell on Ko.

"Ko, what the hell happened? Why are we locked up" Ko let out a sigh and rested his head against the wall

"It seems that we were both defeated Captain. Were in the holding cell of the crew who beat us." John let out a growl now remembering his fight with the blonde "What about Jenny?"

"Here Captain" John turned to see her looking down in her cell and let out another growl "Damn" he slammed his arm against the bars in frustration causing Jenny to jump slightly. He looked at the wall and tapped on it, hearing the knock of wood he grinned and pulled his arm back. With all his strength he slammed his fist into it and pain shot through his body.

Naruto heard a scream and quickly rushed down the hall and through the door leading to the prisoners. He saw John grasping his hand, which had blood on it and letting out deep breaths while the other two had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What's going on here?" the trio looked up at him, now aware of his presence. John growled and slammed his body against the cell

"You little shit, let me out of here!" Naruto sighed

"Okay" the pirates all stopped and looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Jenny slowly got on her feet

"R-really?" Naruto chuckled and shrugged

"Well ya, how am I going to transport you to our village if your locked up" confusion spread across their faces, how was letting them out helping to transport them.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **Three clones formed behind Naruto and moved towards each of the cells, the pirates were completely stunned at the sight they were seeing. Before they could say anything the clones each speed through hand signs

"**Uzumaki Style Paralysis Seal" **the clones each slammed a hand on a pirate's forehead and a black seal spread across their heads freezing them.

"_What the fuck?"_ was the general thought of the three as they tried to move their bodies. Naruto nodded to his clones and disappeared in a yellow flash. Each clone grabbed hold of their pirate and one after the other disappeared.

**=======Konoha, Hokage office========**

Kakashi was looking over some papers when he saw the familiar yellow flash of his student. As he looked up he was greeted with three more flashes and three unknown faces standing next to Naruto's clones. He raised an eyebrow at the Naruto standing alone waiting for an explanation. Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head

"Hey Sensei, I'll bet your wondering what's going on." Kakashi simply stared at Naruto as he let out a small chuckle. He took a breath and went through the events on the island and why he brought the pirates back.

Kakashi waited until Naruto was completely done before he nodded and pulled out a scroll and began writing

"Well done Naruto I'm sure Ino-chan can handle this. Sparrow, Viper, Weasel" three ANBU appeared from around the room and bowed to Kakashi

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Take these three to Ino and give her this scroll" he tossed it to Sparrow and with a nod the three grabbed hold of a pirate.

"Tell her that the paralysis will last around an hour" they all nodded before disappearing in swirls of leaves. Naruto turned back to Kakashi

"Anything else Sensei?"

"I would like you to stay around for a bit. Just in case Ino finds out anything important" Naruto nodded and headed for the door

"Well I'm going for ramen than" Kakashi sighed and nodded his head.

**=======Will of Fire=======**

Sai and the others made their way onto the ship and saw Shikamaru lying across the railing looking up at the clouds. He turned to them as they jumped onto the ship

"How did it go?" Sai walked towards him as the others went below deck

"Fine, it seems the few men that survived grabbed what they could and took off. We found some valuables like silverware, plates and cups nothing that can easily be sold but might get us some money through trade." Shikamaru nodded and let out a yawn

"Naruto said to head off without him so can you get Temari and Choji up here?" Sai nodded and left to find the others. Shikamaru stretched his limbs before standing up and taking hold of the wheel.

**=======Konoha==============**

"Naruto-sama the Hokage wishes to speak with you" Naruto turned to see one of the ANBU standing behind him. Slurping up the rest of his ramen he placed the bowl down

"Okay. Bye Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san. I'll tell Choji hi for you" the two waved back as Naruto flashed away to see Kakashi.

Arriving in the office he sees Kakashi at his desk and Ino standing on the side holding a folder.

"Hey Ino-chan how's it going?" the blonde let out a small sigh and gave Naruto a glare

"O I'm fine Naruto, nothing like relaxing at home only to be called in on my day off to sift through some memories" Naruto let out a nervous chuckle; luckily Kakashi cleared his throat saving him from Ino's wrath

"Did you find anything of interest going through their memories?" Ino opened up the folder

"Nothing of real interest, locations of some islands that might be worth trading with, places not worth going to and such. However what I found interesting was from the captain." She opened up her folder and flipped a few pages

"It seems that to get to the Grand Line you have to go through certain passes but the marines have a way to go by passing an area called the Calm Belt." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her

"Calm Belt?"

"It's areas that lie on both sides of the Grand Line, apparently no wind blows, the current is calm and it's full of Sea Kings or sea monsters." Both Naruto and Kakashi gave her looks of disbelief

"I know but these are memories so I'm telling what I know. Anyway he didn't know how the Marines do it but if we could find out it would be safer and more effecting than other routes." She closed the folder and handed it to Kakashi. He nodded and laid it on his desk

"Thank you Ino, you can leave now." She nodded and headed out the door. Naruto left out a sigh and looked at his sensei

"So I take it you want us to figure that out huh?" Kakashi chuckled

"I won't tell you to but if Ino thinks it might be promising I would say it's worth looking into." Naruto nodded and ran his hand through his hair

"Well sensei if that's it I'll be on my way" Kakashi waved him off as he disappeared.

**=========Will of Fire=============**

Naruto walked out of his cabin and onto the deck to see Choji behind the ships steering wheel, Lee and Tenten sparring on the deck and he assumed Sai up in the crow's nest.

"Hey Choji, Ayame-chan says hi" he clapped the man on the shoulder as he walked by and hopped over the rail

"Thanks Naruto, hey you think next time you have to make a report I can tag along" Naruto smiled up at him as he walked down below

"No problem" He made his way down the stairs and turned down the hall. He walked into the room they were using as a chart room to see Temari looking over her maps

"Hey Temari where we heading" he looked down at the map and tried to figure out where they were. Temari chuckled and pointed to an empty spot

"Where right here and after looking over everything and talking with Shikamaru I think we should head here" she trailed her finger across the map to a cluster of islands that made and almost square like pattern.

"It's called the Quintes Cluster, named after the guy who discovered it. This island here is called Floral village and is known as a big shopping island so we can get a lot of supplies that we may need and information" Naruto gave her a deadpan look

"Were going because you girls want to shop aren't we" Temari hummed happily as she looked over the map. Naruto let out a sigh and left the room knowing it wouldn't change anything to argue with her.

Sai looked out over the ocean as the sun was setting; he lightly trailed his brush across the scroll he was working on, occasionally looking back up. He then noticed something off in the distance on top of the water, pulling his binoculars out he looked towards the object but could barely make out that it was a small ship, possible a life raft.

He un-rolled more of his scroll to get to a clean area and quickly drew an eagle

"**Sumi: Eagle" **the eagle flew from the scroll and made its way towards the object. After a few minutes the eagle came back and splashed onto the scroll writing out what it had seen. Sai looked over the information and then leapt from the crow's nest to Naruto's cabin.

Knocking on the door he waited till he heard enter and opened the door to see Naruto siting on his bed reading a book

"What's up Sai" he tossed the scroll to Naruto and waited as he read. He closed the scroll and tossed it back to him

"Tell Choji to head that way" Sai nodded and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Choji and pulled out his binoculars, looking quickly he handed them to the helmsman and pointed

"We are heading for the small boat there, do you see it?" he looked for a minute and then nodded when he saw the small craft and adjusted their course.

Soon Naruto came out of his room and looked to Sai

"How close are we?" Sai pulled his binoculars down and turned to Naruto

"Not too far, here" he handed the binoculars over and Naruto looked out to see a small boat on the sea. It was a small vessel, maybe twenty feet long or so. It had a single mast and a few barrels in it. He then noticed a girl waving at them holding a shirt in her arm and her other hand cupping her mouth.

"Looks like she needs help, Sai go tell everyone we have a guest coming on board and secure the rooms just to be on the safe side." He handed the binoculars back to him before Sai hopped over the rail and went down below.

As the got closer Naruto and the others walked to the side of the boat and Naruto called out to her

"Do you need help?" the girl started jumping up and down with excitement

"Yes please I'm running low on food and water. I could really use some help." Naruto nodded and turned to Choji

"Pull up next to her and will toss her a line." He nodded and started to turn the helm. Naruto walked over and found some extra rope, after tying it off to the mast he walked to the rail and threw the line to the girl.

After she tied it to her ship he and the others pulled the ship until it was next to them. While tying the excess rope off Tenten and Sakura tossed a rope ladder over the side for the girl to climb up. As she came over the railing Naruto gave her a once over. She had short orange hair that fell just below her jaw line; she wore a white short sleeved shirt with blue stripes and a burnt orange skirt that stopped mid-thigh.

"Thank you for stopping, I wasn't sure how far it was till I reached an island and was already at half of my supplies" she smiled brightly at all of them and shook each of their hands as she spoke. Naruto grinned as she shook his hand

"It was our pleasure, Sakura can you take miss..."

"Nami"

"Miss Nami here down to the kitchen and get her something to eat and drink." Sakura nodded and took Nami's hand dragging her towards the kitchen. Tenten, Temari and Lee all followed behind as they went below deck.

Naruto turned to Sai and Shikamaru and nodded towards the boat, they nodded back and leapt over the rail onto her ship and began to look around. Naruto turned on his heel and headed down to the kitchen, when he arrived Nami was sitting at the table with the others.

"So Miss Nami I hope you don't mind me asking but is that your ship or did something happen to it and that's a life boat?" Nami smiled and chuckled

"It's just Nami and yes that's my ship, it may be small but it gets me from one place to another" the crew chuckled and Naruto sat down with them

"Well I had Shikamaru, the one with the pineapple like hair, and Sai, the pale guy, grab your barrels so we can fill them up for you. As for food I think we can spare some" She smiled big at him

"I really appreciate that. So what do you all do merchants? Adventures? Pirates?" they all noticed a slit amount of venom in her words when she mentioned pirates but Naruto waved it off

"Well were half adventurers half merchants I guess. We go around creating trade deals for people in our village" she gave him a curious look

"And where are you all from?"

"Konohagakure" she closed her eyes in thought and hummed

"Can't say i've every heard of it, sorry" the others chuckled, more than they should have

"You could say were a new village" Nami gave him another curious look but before she could speak Sakura placed a bowl of rice in front of her

"What about you Nami-san what do you do? Where are you from?" it happened in a moment and Naruto wasn't sure if anyone saw it but he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes

"I'm from the Conomi Islands but more specifically Cocoyasi Village. As for what I do I'm simply traveling around East Blue taking in the sights"

"Ah what a most youthful think to do Nami-san but don't you miss your friends and family?" again Naruto saw a flash of sadness but held his tongue as she smiled and took a bite of her food

"Well it does get lonely but I travel home ever few weeks to see them all" they continued to talk for a while, the shinobi made sure to deflect and dance around any questions that would revel to much about themselves and Naruto noticed Nami seemed to ask more then she answered.

After an hour of talking Shikamaru walked into the kitchen and stood next to Naruto

"We got her barrels filled and back on her boat, I also put some sheets and a pillow in the spare room. I figure with it close to nightfall we would invite her to stay" Naruto nodded and stood up

"Good, good, well Nami you are free to stay the night or as long as you would like but I am quite tired so I think it's time for me to call it a night" Nami smiled and thanked him as he walked out.

Once he stepped onto the deck he jumped up to the helm and looked at Sai and Choji

"Choji drop the anchor for the night and head on down" he nodded and after securing the helm headed to the deck. Naruto watched him as he went

"Well?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary Naruto-kun, maps rations for a single person, all clothes look to be hers." Naruto nodded and looked to Sai

"Head on down I'll be taking over for tonight" he nodded and hopped over the railing to head below. Naruto waited until he was gone before going through some hand seals

"**Ninja Art: Transparent Escape"** Naruto's body shimmered before becoming completely transparent.

"_And now we wait but I hope I'm wrong"_

A shadow moved through the halls of the Will of Fire, it turned every door knob as it passed by but even though they turned the doors wouldn't budge.

"_What the hell is up with these doors, they aren't locked but won't open" _letting out a quiet growl the figure moved to the deck of the ship and headed towards the side rail. The moon light showed Nami's frame as she scanned the deck for anyone. Happy she didn't see anyone she moved towards the line holding her boat

"Beautiful night isn't it" Nami froze and spun on her heels to see Naruto leaning on the railing by the wheel

"_When did he get there?"_ Nami quickly composed herself and smiled

"Naruto-san you scared me. I was just coming out to look check on my ship." Naruto chuckled and walked down the stairs towards her

"I'm sure you were and all that roaming around down below was because you were lost huh?" Nami slowly reached behind her and grabbed hold of three sticks under her shirt. Naruto stopped and leaned against the rail looking at the sea

"So why did you lie?" she paused at that and gave the blonde a confused look

"About your home, friends and family" she let go of her weapons and moved to the rail, never taking her eyes off Naruto

"What makes you think I lied?"

"Your eyes" her eyes slightly widened at the comment and she brought a hand up to her right eye almost touching it

"I've seen that look many times before; it's a look of loneliness and sadness" Nami didn't move and continued to stare at him trying to figure out his angle

"I don't know your story and I doubt you will tell a strange but I have some advice." He turned to her and stared deep into her eyes

"No matter how far you run your demons will find you, the only way to truly find peace is to face them." He turned and started to walk to his cabin "Have a safe trip Nami-san and if we ever bump into each other again you're more than welcome aboard"

As he opened the door to his room Nami finally snapped out of her stupor

"Wait" Naruto looked over his shoulder at her

"How do you know all this? You say you've seen this look? Where?" he chuckled and walked into his room

"In the mirror" Nami looked at his door for a moment before she climbed down the ladder to her ship and untied it. As she sailed off she looked back at and read the side of their ship

"_Will of Fire huh, I should remember that"_


	8. Chapter 8

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Flashbacks"_

"**Attacks"**

**Places**

**Hey guys and gals here's another chapter for ya. Little faster than normal I know but don't get to used to it lol. Still working on owning Naruto and One Piece but sadly I have not won the lottery so they belong to their respective writers.**

**Lord Edric: Brillant idea sir and it will be done.**

**Mordalfus Grea: I don't want to spoil anything but they will meet one more crew member.**

**========Kos Island, Marine base===============**

Sergeant Isumo walked through the base towards the Captains office, Lieutenant Fuller was off for medical leave so he and the crew were reassigned to Captain Lusius of Kos Island. A good trade in Isumo opinion, Lusius was known for being a fair Captain but trained his men hard. He finally found the office and knocked twice

"Enter" Isumo took a breath and entered the office; it was very plain in his opinion white walls with a few landscape paintings on the wall with a window on the back wall looking over the training fields. A large oak desk was just in front of the window it ran almost the entire length of the office, just enough room on each side to walk around it.

Captain Lusius sat at the desk looking over some paperwork; he was a muscular man with dark ebony skin, his shirt stretched across his body hiding more of his muscular physic. His hair was cut extremely short, maybe an inch remained, and his face was clean shaven. Isumo closed the door behind him and snapped to attention

"Sergeant Isumo reporting for duty sir" the Captain stood and saluted him

"At ease Sergeant, please take a seat" Isumo nodded and pulled a chair from the wall and placed it in front of the desk. Lusius waited for him to settle in before he pulled out a folder

"I have received word from headquarters regarding the incident on Saltholm. After reviewing the reports on their skill HQ wants them brought in, especially the blonde one" Isumo nodded along and decided to hold his comments. Lusius pulled out some pieces of paper and handed them to Isumo

"Intelligence looked into that symbol but found nothing were keeping it off the posters for now so the rest of their crew, if there are any, are not aware were searching for them. That being said there are no reports of this group at all before now so I'm not making this a priority and I'm holding you responsible for keeping your crewmates from going AWOL." Isumo nodded and looked over the posters. Each were sketches of the woman and fairly accurate in his opinion, unfortunately they only had one name for the three.

"Don't worry sir we will follow orders and only look for these three in our spare time." Lusius nodded and grinned

"Good. Now I've got you and some of your crew teamed up with my men to go out to various islands under my jurisdiction to learn the lay out." He put his folder down and grabbed another, tossing it to Isumo

"Thank you sir, ill inform the men right away" he stood up and saluted before heading out the door

**=========Will of Fire=============**

Naruto let out a groan as someone knocked on his door

"Wwwwhhaaatttt" he heard a chuckle from the door and then Sakura's voice

"Wake up Naruto were almost there" after letting out another groan he got up and dressed. It had been three days since Nami had left; everyone had woken up and wondered where she had gone. Naruto just explained she had places to go and didn't feel like taking advantage of them, while the others believed him Sai figured Naruto had his reasons and didn't press him.

He walked out of his cabin and shielded his eyes from the bright sun; everyone was on deck and looking at the city before them. Floral Village was even larger then Konoha, all the buildings where white marble and had dome roofs with bright flowers painted on them. Many of the structures had columns in the front and vines of flowers wrapped around them. People filled the streets going up and down the roads towards different shops and smelling the various flowers.

Naruto looked at the crew as the pulled in to the port and cleared his throat

"We need to be careful this time around. I don't want to get left behind again alright?" Sakura turned slightly pink from embarrassment but nodded along with the others. Once they were secure they started walking down the plank but were stopped by a balding man. He was wearing a clean white outfit that seemed a size small on his belly.

"Excuse me but who is the Captain of this vessel?" Naruto raised his hand and walked over to the man

"I am sir, is there a problem" the man chuckled and handed him a clipboard

"No sir but we do require anyone docking here to fill out this form and pay a small fee" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the information and looked down at the clipboard

"How much of a fee?"

"Only 1,000 beli a day" Naruto nodded and thought in his mind for a second before turning to the others

"You guys go on ahead I got to fill this out" they all smiled and headed of into the town except for Sai who patiently waited for Naruto to finish.

After filling out the paper work and paying the man the two started walking through the town

"So is there anything you needed Sai?" the pale man shook his head

"No, I just usually find the locations you end up more appealing than the others." Naruto chuckled and patted him on the shoulder

"Let's go win back that 1,000 beli huh?" Sai chuckled and shook his head

"Tsunade-sama was a bad influence on you Naruto-kun" Naruto threw his head back and laughed as the two made their way through the crowds.

"Hey Kahn" the stocky man turned to his companion; both were in their Marine uniforms and were currently walking with two other sailors getting a feel for the town. Kahn was of average height and a stocky build, his tan skin filled out his uniform. His dark black hair spilled slightly out of his hat.

He looked over to his crewmate, a rather pale looking man. His body was skinner than Kahn's but just as muscular.

"Ya Joe" the man pointed into the distance

"Isn't that Naruto, the guy we played cards with back at Saltholm" Kahn focused towards the area Joe was pointing and saw a mop of blonde hair and red coat.

"Maybe why? Hoping to win your money back" the other two men with them chuckled lightly at that

"No don't you remember what was said about those three women that attacked the Lieutenant? He was wearing a headband like there's, with a leaf on it wasn't he?" Kahn scratched his head and tried to remember that day but it was a while back

"I can't remember but I guess we could check it out but let's approach him like we want to play cards again than take him in for questioning." The three nodded and started to head after the blonde when one of the local Marines pulled out a Den-Den Mushi

"This is Ensign Cooper; we are pursuing a man that may be involved with the three women that attacked Lieutenant Fuller. We are traveling west of the main road." After a moment another voice came through the snail

"Do you need back up?" the four exchanged glances before Kahn nodded "Yes, we will call in when he stops"

**========Ten-ten===========**

Ten-ten happily hummed as she walked down the street looking at all the stores and flowers. It felt good to finally be able to move around more than the deck of the ship. She stopped at a cross way and began looking down the different streets for a weapons shop or smith. She saw a sign in the distance and while she couldn't read it clearly there was a hammer on it so she shrugged her shoulders and headed that way.

As she got to the door she looked up and read "Aramon's Arm's" before walking into the shop. The wooden floor let out a creak as she walked across it. The room was large with racks all across the wall holding different weapons on them; a few standing glass cases were in the middle of the room holding swords.

Ten-ten's eyes shimmered with stars as she looked around the room and when her eyes fell on the glass case a small amount of drool escaped her lips.

It was an Odachi type blade, 40 inches long by her guess, the blade itself was a deep black but as she moved around the case she noticed specks of blue in the coloring.

"Can I help you miss?" Ten-ten snapped to attention and looked over to the voice; it was an older man with black slicked back hair, the roots starting to grey. He had a square jaw barely covered with stubble and hard green eyes watching her inspect the sword. He wore a loose fitting black t-shirt and a sliver necklace could be seen peeking out. Quickly wiping the drool from her mouth she smiles at him

"No sir I was just coming in to look around and this blade just caught my eye" the man chuckled and nodded as he walked around the counter

"Yes old Amaya attracts a lot of attention. I take it you're a swordsman." She could feel his eyes inspecting her, not in a perverted way but in a way to size her up

"I'm more of a weapons expert, not a master with any one weapon but I can hold my own with many" the man smiled at her and nodded

"Don't find many people like that on the sea in this age. I must say I'm impressed" she smiled and turned back to the blade

"So why is this one the only one in a case?" he placed his hand on the glass and looked at the blade

"Well besides the fact that she's a Ryo Wazamono blade she's been mine for over thirty years and deserves something special."

"Ryo Wazamono?" he looked at her and noticed the confusion

"You claim to be weapons expert but do not know of the Ryo Wazamono blades. It seems you are not as impressive as I first guessed" she blushed slightly at the comment

"You could say I'm from a sheltered home and don't know much of the world, thus why I'm sailing now." He gave her a nod and walked back around the counter

"There are said to be fifty Ryo Wazamono blades and they are among the greatest swords to be crafted. Many swordsmen would give an arm just to hold one" Ten-ten's eyes widened at that and she looked back at the blade with even more envy

"Wow" the man laughed in his chair

"Well I'm sure you didn't come here just to look at one blade so is there anything a young weapons expert like yourself needs?" she brought her finger to her chin and started to think as she looked around the store

**==========Temari, Sakura, Shikamaru===============**

Shikamaru sighed as he trailed behind Temari and Sakura, both windows shopping and taking in the different styles of clothes

"_How did I get roped into this troublesome situation?"_

Temari suddenly stopped and tuned to him

"Stop complaining" turning back around and a confused Sakura with the Shikamaru stopped and looked to the sky

"Great now she's in my head" closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of air he followed behind the duo. Not caring for window shopping his eyes roamed the streets and people along them. Most were families, couples or groups of girls your basic shopping crowds but what caught his attention was the few Marines walking around the village.

"_Hmmm not as many here as Saltholm, they must be spread over the other four islands. We should watch our backs just in case" _He was broken from his thoughts when Temari grabbed his arm

"Where going in here come on" the next thing he knew he was dragged into a large bookstore. The walls were covered in shelves and places lined the top of the wall labeling different sections of books, Temari started wandering the walls reading the sections while Sakura went straight to an older lady sitting behind the counter knitting.

She had her hair in a ponytail much like Ino except her's was braided.

"Excuse me ma'am but do you have any books on medicine or illnesses" the woman looked up from her knitting to Sakura and pointed behind her

"If you go to the back there is a small shelf on medical herbs and things of that nature, that's about all we have on the field" Sakura smiled and disappeared down a small hallway. Shikamaru turned his attention to the books and began slowly walking down the wall.

"Hey Shika come look over here" he looked over to see Temari looking through a history section. He walked up next to her and started looking at the different titles, most was the histories of different countries, a few about the world government and one or two about famous pirates.

"How much money do you have on you?" Temari pulled out a small wallet and flipped through some bills

"About `1,200" he nodded and pulled a couple books from the shelves and looked over the prices. After deliberating on a few he walked to the front and handed them to the woman.

"Hmm let's see here" she scanned the books and added them up before showing Shikamaru the total

"957 beli sir" he turned and stared at Temari, she looked at him then the woman then back

"Why the hell am I paying?"

"Because you took the money I got from Naruto" she stared at him a moment before handing over the money and walking towards the back. Shikamaru sighed and took the books from the woman.

"Something tells me I'm going to get in trouble for that" the clerk chuckled as he walked after Temari.

**=========Lee and Choji=================**

Choji looked over the selections of fruit and vegetables on the stand before him. Most were the common things he had seen before but a few of the names were unknown and he was debating whether to buy them or not.

"What do you think Lee, worth the price" Lee looked over the items and shrugged

"I am sorry Choji-kun but I am no chef like you." Choji let out a sigh and turned on his heels, he wanted to try thing but with the little money he had it wasn't worth the risk.

"I think I'm just going to head back to the ship Lee, everything here is just too expensive right now" Lee nodded and looked around the food stalls as they walked towards the ship

"Hey you there, in the green" the two looked around until Choji saw a group of men around a table, Lee pointed to himself and a rather short man with slicked back hair and a tacky suit nodded

"Ya you, you look like a strong guy. Want to test you strength against my man Ivan here" he pointed to a muscular blonde sitting on the other side of the table. He was well built and his body stretched out the red tank top he was wearing. Lee smiled and made his way to the table with Choji right behind him

"Excellent, excellent now I assume you know how to arm wrestle correct" getting a nod from Lee he pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit.

"Now the first one is free to try and if you win the prize is 500 beli. Sound good?" Lee looked back at Choji, who just shrugged and nodded for him to go for it

"Yosh my most youthful friend I will take your challenge" the onlookers chuckled at his words but the small man quickly spoke up

"Alright well then first the rules, you may only use one arm, elbows remain on the table and no outside interference" the blonde and Lee both nodded and grabbed hands "Excellent. You begin on three. Ready one, two….three!"

Lee quickly slammed his opponents hand down, far too fast in his opinion form the look of the man but with the cheering going on he shrugged it off and started to stand but the blonde man cleared his throat.

"I feel I wasn't prepared for your strength surely you would let me try again?" Choji narrowed his eyes at the man, he noticed Lee won with no resistance and now it made since why

"Of course I wouldn't make it not worth your time. How about we do it for 1,000 beli" the crowds all cheered and were yelling at Lee to go for it. Choji saw the short man grin but just as he was about to speak he cut in

"Make it 2,000" the crowd got quiet and looked at him while Lee turned and raised an eyebrow. The short man looked at his companion and after a nod turned to Choji

"Sounds fair same rules apply of course" Choji nodded and put his hand on Lees shoulder

"Make sure to show him the full power of your youth Lee" the man smiled and nodded while the crowd and two scam artist all looked confused but soon enough the cheering started again. Lee grabbed hold of the blonde's hand

"Ready one, two…..three" Lees arm jerked slightly from the blondes strength but as he thought the man focused more on size and look than quality. The blonde however was starting to sweat as he strained to push Lee's arm down and looked over to him to see Lee smiling

"Now this is a more youthful match but I must end it as we must be on our way" Lee gripped the man's hand hard, causing him to lose focus and then slammed in to the table. Everyone cheered and exchanged money they were betting as the short man looked shocked and stared at his blonde companion in disbelief. Choji chuckled and tapped the man's shoulder

"I believe will take our money now" he grumbled and pulled out a stack of bills, quickly counting he handed some over to Choji, who re-counted to be sure. Nodding to Lee he stood and looked at his opponent

"Well thank you for that youthful contest if I see you again we will try it left handed" people watched amazed as his teeth seemed to shine when he smiled but quickly snapped out of it and began to disperse.

Choji chuckled and patted Lee on the back

"Great job Lee, I hope you won't mind but can I use some of this to buy some food?" Lee smiled and gave Choji a thumbs up

"Of course you can Choji –kun, as long as I get first taste" Choji laughed and nodded before turning back the way they came

"Choji-kun look" Choji turned back to see Lee pointing at the wall of the building, confused he waited until the crowd had parted to see a bunch of posters on the walls. He moved closer with Lee and his eyes widened when he realized what Lee spotted.

The girls all had wanted posters with a 5,000 beli reward if brought in alive for question. Ripping them off the wall quickly he turned to Lee

"We have to go find them before the Marines do" Lee nodded and the two quickly ran for the heart of town.

**=======Sai and Naruto=======================**

"Hey Naruto, wait up buddy!" Naruto and Sai turned to see four Marines heading towards them. Sai started to reach for a scroll but Naruto stopped his hand and shook his head before waving at them

"Kahn, Joe how's it going guys long time no see" he shook the two men's hands when they got to him

"Fancy seeing you here, we were just talking about how we could use some extra cash and I'm feeling lucky" a twinkle went through Naruto's eye

"Oh really, well I'll be happy to empty your wallets again" the men laughed but Sai noticed the two not named seemed to be a little tense and their eyes moved from him to Naruto.

"Well let's find us a nice bar and play a couple hands before we head back to base" Naruto nodded and the group continued heading down the street discussing what they had been up to since they last saw each other.

Eventually they found a tavern and filed inside, many of the occupants left quickly when the marines entered but Naruto shrugged it off. Sai watched the people and noticed they kept their faces hidden as the left. Eventually they found a table and the group sat down with Joe pulling out a pack of cards and beginning to shuffle.

One of the Marines said to start without him and headed towards the bathroom, Sai noticed he carried his weapon with him and was reaching into his pocket as he got close to the door

"_Something is going on here" _he shifted his gaze to Naruto and he tried to think of a way to signal his thoughts without drawing attention to them. Naruto however was focusing on the game and un aware of Sai's attempts. Soon the Marine came back and sat down, his hand never leaving his blade, Sai stood up and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto I had not realized how late it was, we need to get back to the ship" Naruto looked up slightly confused

"_Since when does he call me just Naruto?" _ Sai stared at Naruto and moved his eyes at everyone at the table. Naruto understood the message and started to get up

"Well damn sorry guys but duty calls" the Marines all exchanged a look and jumped up from the table pulling pistols and swords at the duo

"Sorry but you're coming with us?" Naruto calmly looked at Kahn

"What exactly have we done, except for win at cards?"

"We have reason to believe you two have information on the three women that attacked Lieutenant Fuller at Saltholm."

"And why is that" he looked at the others and they shook their heads.

"That's need to know" before Naruto could ask any more the door opened and more Marines filed in, most carrying rifles. One of the men came forward to the group and looked at the shinobi

"Place your arms together behind your backs" Naruto gave Sai a nod and the two followed the orders. Soon they were being lead through the street towards the docks. The man who had handcuffed them led them to a Marine vessel and down into a holding cell.

"You to get comfortable in a hour will be at the Quintes base were will get our information" Naruto and Sai waited till they man left and Naruto let out a sigh

"Well isn't this just great" Sai shook his head

"I tried to warn you Naruto-kun but as usually you only see the best in people" Naruto sighed again

"Ya Ya I know, it's going to get me killed one day and all that jazz. Doesn't matter this will be a good opportunity for use to gain some valuable information." Sai nodded and relaxed against the wall

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **the clone appeared in front of him than quickly flashed away. Sai raised an eyebrow and looked to Naruto

"It's going to wait on the ship to inform the others of our situation and for them to be on the lookout" he nodded and looked out the window towards the sky

"What is the plan?" Naruto sat on the bench and closed his eye, leaning back to the wall

"Will let them talk to us I doubt they'll go straight to torture, probably hold us over night. Will make our escape after midnight and gather what information we can before we leave." Sai nodded

"How much of our skills would you like to keep secret?" Naruto cracked open an eye and thought for a second before closing it again

"No jutsu, keep it to wall waking and if need be Kawarimi. Use any Taijutsu and Kenjutsu you like"


	9. Chapter 9

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Flashbacks"_

"**Attacks"**

**Places**

**Time again for another chapter. Still don't own either One Piece or Naruto**

**Sevenar: 1) Sasuke left suddenly and without any kind of warning. He was aware of what was happening to Kurama and thus was able to make peace with it faster.**

**2)Your correct in those assumptions and I just chose a different way because its my story.**

**3)I found that out after I wrote that chapter and will work that into the story. In Naruto they have people that can move faster than the human eye and almost everyone in op can dodge bullets so I made a call.**

**Whitedorumon: I have my reasons for them to wear them**

**==========Floral Village==========**

Shikamaru sluggishly walked behind Temari and Sakura as they continued their window shopping adventure. He was skimming through one of the new books he bought, History of the World Government, and keeping a safe distance from the duo. Temari was still peeved at him for spending all "her" money and Sakura, being a good friend, was treating him the same.

"_Don't know why she's mad, not like she doesn't enjoy reading to. Troublesome woman" _he flipped the page he was reading and focused back on the book.

"Hey isn't that Tenten?" he stopped behind the too and looked into the window Sakura was pointing at. Tenten was looking at racks of weapons and seemed to be talking to the clerk behind the counter.

"Figures she would be in a weapons shop. Let's see what she's found" Temari smiled as the three walked into the store

"And what's this?" Tenten held up a long plain looking rifle

"That my dear is your basic rifle, no tricks or extras added. Single shot before reloading best used for practicing before investing in a more advanced version." Tenten nodded and then both turned to see Temari, Shikamaru and Sakura walking into the store.

"Hey guys how's your day going?" the three smiled and Sakura held up a book

"Me and Shikamaru found some books a few stores down but mostly window shopping. I see you've found a place to spend your day" Tenten giggled and nodded

"Ya I've been learning about some different weapons I haven't seen before" Shikamaru nodded and looked at the clerk

"I hope our friend hasn't been to troublesome for you" the man laughed and shook his head, while Tenten shot him a glare

"It's good to meet someone as interested in weapons as her" he shot her a wink and made the rest laugh. Temari moved to the glass case in the store and was inspecting the blade

"This is a beautiful blade" the man smiled and shook his head

"I think I should start charging people to look at it. I'd have made a fortune on that alone today" Tenten chuckled and turned to the others

"So where are the others?" the trio shrugged and Sakura moved to the case to inspect the blade

"Who knows, probably aimlessly walking around the village" the others laughed before Tenten turned to the clerk

"Well I think I've taken up enough of your time, we should head back and find the rest of our team" he nodded and waved as the group started to head out

"You come back anytime young lady" Tenten smiled and waved goodbye as they made their way out. The group turned and started heading towards the dock, Shikamaru falling slightly back as the girls talked about what they had seen through the day.

Soon they made it back to the ship and everyone stopped when they saw Naruto sitting on the deck holding a pair of handcuffs

"Ummm Naruto what are you doing" he chuckled and hopped up

"Actually I'm just a clone. The boss and Sai ran into the Marines and are being taken to the local base for questioning" the shinobi all looked shocked at that information, Shikamaru recovered first and let out a sigh

"Troublesome, what did they do?" the clone pointed to the girls

"Long story short the Marines took them in because they have information on those three" the girls looked between themselves before Temari turned back to the clone

"How the hell did they know that? We never ran into anyone back on that island" the clone shrugged and started twirling the handcuffs on a finger

"They didn't say but the boss is going to try and figure that out along with any extra information he can. Well that's everything I know so I'll be off, O and boss said don't worry about him and Sai" the clone was gone in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru closed his book and eyes in thought as the girls began to discuss the information they just heard

"_How did they figure out that Naruto and Sai were tied to the girls? They left the scene via rooftop and didn't run into anyone until they got on the boat. I don't remember any Marines nearby when they landed and even if there were any Naruto wasn't here and Sai was down below"_

He sat down against the railing and placed his hands in front of him to gather his thoughts. Temari saw him doing this and held her hands up to stop the girls from talking, she knew when he did this he was thinking hard and would want quiet. The girls waited quietly for him to finish knowing if anyone would figure it out it was Shikamaru

After a minute his eyes snapped open and he looked at the girls to confirm his suspicion and let out a sigh

"Something so simple" the girls all exchanged a confused look and Temari stepped towards him

"What's so simple?"

"What's the one thing all of us have in common?" the girls exchanged a confused look, Shikamaru reached up and flicked his headband and they all stared at him wide eyed and unconsciously moved their hands towards their headbands.

"As troublesome as it sounds they are the only way we can all be connected." He stood up from the railing and headed towards the door leading below deck "I need to think, when Choji and Lee show up tell them what's going on and everyone remove your headbands for now" the girls all nodded slowly and removed their bands. Tenten pulled hers off and stared at it

"It's funny" the other two looked up at her "I've been wearing this thing almost every day for seven years and this is the first time it's ever caused trouble" she had a sad smile on her face as she pulled a storage scroll out of her pocket and sealed her headband in it.

**======== Naruto and Sai, Kos Island Marine Base ==========**

"Do you think they'll have ramen here, I'm kind of hungry?" Sai shrugged his shoulders

"I am not sure Naruto-kun but it couldn't hurt to ask" Naruto nodded as he looked out the window at the dock. Marines were moving up and down the dock from different boats, hauling things back and forth. He saw a few standing near the boat with rifles on their backs and swords at the ready

"Alright let's go you two" the shinobi turned to the door as a few Marines came in. Sai stood up and the two silently followed the sailors off the boat and out onto the docks. Naruto looked around as they were marched towards a large white fortress with a Marine flag flying off of the keep. He and Sai were taking in the area, watching the men's movements how tall the walls were and distance from the walls to the building.

After minutes of walking they came to a hallway with multiple doors, Naruto and Sai were both lead into different rooms but both were similar. They were both pure white, a single wooden table with two simple chairs on either side of it. To the right of the door was a large mirror in the wall, Naruto sighed and went over to the mirror. He stopped a few feet away and jumped into the air, pulling his knees to his chest he slide his hands under his legs and in front of him. Once he landed he walked to the mirror and breathed on it than using his finger wrote hi backwards on the mirror. Smiling he walked back to the table and sat in the chair facing the window, put his feet up on the table and leaned back closing his eyes.

Sai examined the room as he walked in to it, in his opinion it wasn't a very good interrogation room.

"_White walls that make the room seem bright instead of darker; the room is a comfortable temperature, even the walk here gave me no sense of fear or intimidation."_ He let out a sigh and sat down at the table, as he sat he slipped his hands down his legs and in front of him. He shook his head as he placed his hands on the table.

"_Why do people cuff hands behind the back where they can't see their hands?"_ He closed his eyes and let out a long breath as he relaxed into his seat.

Isumo looked at the dark haired shinobi through the one way glass and shook his head, turning back he saw Naruto relaxed and his message on the window. Shaking his head he snapped to attention as the door opened and Captain Lusius walked into the room with two men behind him. Both were in white trench coats and white fedoras on their heads, under their coats they wore black suits with blue ties over white button up shirts. The Captain slowly walked to the window facing Naruto, a smirk went across his face when he saw the message, than he turned and looked at Sai.

"What is your opinion Sergeant?"

"Sir, them seem far to calm" the Captain nodded and turned his attention the men that followed him in

"These men are Warrant Officer's Alan and Tranz" the two men nodded to Isumo

"They are our best interrogators and will be leading the investigation."

"Permission to watch from here sir" the Lusius gave him a nod and grunt in reply than looked to the Warrant Officers

"You may begin whenever you want" the men saluted and walked out the door towards their rooms.

Naruto hummed to himself as he waited for whoever he was supposed to be waiting for. After a few minutes the door opened and a well-dressed man walked in with a note pad. He walked to the open chair and pulled his jacket of, draping it across the back. He sat down and placed a pad and pen on the table than, to Naruto's confusion, a small snail. He raised an eyebrow at the snail but said nothing .

After the man settled in he looked up to Naruto

"Name?" Naruto looked at the man

"Really? No how are you, how was your trip, nothing?" he let out a sigh "You people should work on your manners" the man opened his pen and scribbled something down

"My name in Warrant Officer Alan and I want any information you have on the three women that assaulted our Officer on Saltholm Island a few days ago" Naruto let out a yawn

"Do you guys have any ramen? I could really go for some ramen" the marine put the pen down and put his hands under his chin

"You can do this one of two ways. You can cooperate and give us the information we ask for and will let you go or you can be difficult and we will make you tell us what we want to know" Naruto looked at the man for a second then closed his eyes again

"Does that ever work?" the man raised an eyebrow at him

"You seem to be a very strong man but everyone breaks, why make this difficult?" Naruto shrugged

"I've been difficult since the day I was born, hard to go against nature. Now seriously about that ramen" the marine chuckled and picked up his pen

"Where are you from sir"

"An Island"

"Which Island"

"Pass" the man looked up from the paper

"Pass?" Naruto nodded

"Ya as in next question, don't want to answer that one" the man looked down at the paper again

"What is your relationship with those three women?"

"Which three women are we talking about? I know a lot of Woman" the officer reached into his coat pocket and unfolded three posters before placing them on the table in front of Naruto

"These three" he looked down at the pictures and had to say they were fairly good renderings

"Hmm pretty ladies, what did they do again?" the marine let out a powerful sigh

"They assaulted a Marine officer"

"All of them? Wow they must be strong"

"Please answer the question" Naruto scratched his head

"Ummm what was the question again?" the officer's hand tightened around the pen

"What is your relationship with these women?" the blonde nodded in understanding

"Ah yes that's right well it just so happens I see these three every night" the officer nodded and started to write on the pad

"Good, where do you see them? Do you sail together?" Naruto looked at the wall to his side

"Why these beautiful angels visit my dreams every night" Alan stopped his writing and let out a sigh before standing up

"I see you want to make this difficult" he grabbed the notepad and walked out the door.

Sai watched the man enter his room and get himself settled in across the table, he looked curiously at the snail the man placed on the table but paid it no mind.

"My name is Warrant Officer Tanz. Would you please give me your name and place of origin?" Sai closed his eye and relaxed into his seat, the officer waited a moment before pulling out some papers and placing them on the table

"Do you know these three women" he watched Sai's reaction but saw nothing as he looked over the papers. Again he closed his eyes and said nothing

"If you cooperate we can let you go with no problems" he waited a moment

"Do you really think you can stay silent forever? Everyone has a breaking point it's just about finding that point" he leaned back into his seat

"Eventually we could find where you live, do you have family? How would you like them to share a cell with you for hindering and investigation hmm?" again he watched for an sign of emotion from Sai and was becoming frustrated that he saw nothing. He stood from the table grabbed his notepad and walked out the door.

Tranz walked into the observation room and looked at the Captain and Sergeant

"He's amazing sir. Nothing short of physical torture will probably break him. Even with the mention of his family and home he displayed no emotion what so ever. It's a little scare sir" Lusius nodded in agreement, he didn't like how easily the man shrugged off the question. The trio turned and watched as Alan continued to question Naruto.

"These two are interesting" Lusius and Isumo turned to Tranz as he brought his hand to his chin

"Explain Marine"

"Well sir that man over there has locked his emotions away to a point I've never seen before and their allies so I assumed they would have equal training but this one" he pointed at the blonde "But this one, he talks and acts immature and aloof, almost like he has no fear in the world"

Lusius nodded and stared at the blonde as Alan got up and walked out of the room. Seconds later he walked into the observation room and looked at Tranz

"How did it go" the man sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning to look at Sai

"Nothing, not a speck of emotion from him" Alan nodded and tossed his note pad on a small table by the door

"I'm guessing you saw most of mine than. It's obvious he knows things but gives nothing away and honestly his attitude got to me more than it should have, sorry Captain" Lusius waved the comment off

"What do you two suggest we do?" Tranz and Alan shared a look for a moment before Tranz turned to the Captain

"I believe the only thing that will get these men to talk is physical pain" Lusius looked at the two sitting in the rooms for a moment than back at the Warrant Officer's

"I don't want to resort to violence for something as petty as this crime. Lock them up and will keep them for a couple days." He turned and started to walk out of the room "Maybe a few days of bread and water will make them talk"

Naruto looked up as Alan walked back into the room and cocked an eyebrow when more men came in behind him

"You will be staying for a few days but if you feel like talking and give us the information we want you will be set free" Naruto nodded and stood up, following the men out, Sai shuffled in behind him and the duo were lead down the hall ways and out of the keep. They crossed a training field and headed towards a small building that had bars on all of the windows.

"Any chance we can get a room with a view?" Naruto grinned as one of the guards gave him a shove, Naruto "Tripped" and applied a Hiraishin seal to the steps. After collecting himself they continued into the building. They were lead down to some cells and put in two separate ones with an empty between them. After the guards left Naruto walked over to the bed and laid down. After a few minutes he felt something crawling on him, looking down he saw a black mouse move up to his arm and wait.

Naruto reached down and rolled his sleeve up and the mouse crawled its way up his arm slowly changing into words

"I am ready and have made note of rooms we should investigate. I will await your signal" he channeled chakra to his hand and wiped the ink away than laid back and closed his eyes.

**=========Will of Fire==========**

Lee and Choji had finally made it back to the ship after searching the village for hours. As the sun was setting they decided to head back to the ship. As soon as they walked onto the ship they saw Tenten cleaning her blade

"TENTEN-CHAN IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOUR MOST YOUTHFUL SELF SAFE AND SOUND" the young women let out a sigh as she looked at her teammate

"Lee calm down" Lee appeared next to Tenten and grabbed her in a bone crushing hug

"BUT TENTEN-CHAN MYSELF AND CHOJI HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU AND THE OTHERS ALL DAY" after prying herself from Lee she looked at Choji for an explanation, the large man pulled out the posters and handed them to her

"Me and Lee found these and have been searching for you all since" she looked at the posters and her eyes widened, she turned and headed towards the door leading into the ship.

"Come on we need to show these to Shikamaru " the boys looked to each other and after Choji shrugged followed after the weapon mistress. Soon the trio was at Shikamaru's door and Tenten knocked

"Yes?"

"Hey me, Choji and Lee have something you need to see" after a moment of silence the heard shuffling and Shikamaru opened the door

"Come on in" the group walked in behind him and stood around the small room as he sat on the bed

"So what's up?" Tenten handed him the posters and he looked them over before letting out a sigh

"Troublesome women" he laid them down and looked up at the group

"Tenten please go get Sakura and Temari while I fill in Lee and Choji about our situation" she nodded and headed to find the others. She soon came back with the girls as Shikamaru was telling where Naruto was. As he finished he looked up at the new arrivals

"Okay we need to set sail tonight. Whatever Naruto's planning I guaranty will need as much sea between us and them as possible." The group nodded

"Temari go find us an island that's big enough we can hide on for a bit. Once Naruto gets back were going to need to go talk to Kakashi about some things. The rest of us will get the ship ready to sail" after a chorus of hai's the group ran to their positions.

**========= Naruto and Sai, Kos Island Marine Base ===========**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked out the window, peering out the most he could he judged it to be late enough to start the escape. Sitting up on his bed he inspected his handcuffs and found the keyholes

**Ninja Art: Needle Key **chakra flowed into his hair, growing it, and he guided the tentacle to the lock. Focusing his senses he soon heard a click and one cuff was free, repeating the process he then moved to work on the door.

As he stepped into the hall he turned and saw Sai waiting for him. He nodded

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **two clones appeared and one quickly turned into Sai.

"Take our places in case someone comes back but make sure you don't dispel in front of anyone" the two nodded and closed the cells behind them

Naruto pulled his coat off and quickly sealed it into his arm than channeled chakra into another seal and pulled out an identical on except that it was all black.

"Create a shadow clone" Sai nodded and went through the hand seals

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **Sai created one clone while Naruto created another two. One of the clones used Henge and turned into a spider. It than vanished in a tiny yellow flash. After a moment Naruto nodded to Sai and the clones

"Good, I will move upwards while you check the lower levels. If you find information have the clone make a clone then dispel it" Sai nodded and the Naruto's grabbed their partners both disappearing in flashes. When they appeared on the field they split apart and headed towards the keep.

Naruto and the Sai clone moved into the shadows on the side of the keep. Quickly running up the walls he and the clone started checking windows until the found on the third floor that was unlocked. Slipping in they moved through the office and cracked the door slightly, the halls were empty but still illuminated so they had to be care full.

Quietly moving down the hall they found nothing on the floor they were on so they moved to the fourth. As they made their way down the hall the clone grabbed Naruto's shoulder and brought a finger to its lips. Naruto heard the footsteps and the two quickly jumped up and clung to the ceiling. Soon two guards came around the corner, making jokes and bullshitting, they never even looked up. Once they rounded the corner the duo dropped and walked down the hall, soon they came to the officer's area. Naruto looked and found the Captains office, motioning to the clone the two walked into the office and started searching through the desk and file cabinets. The clone found a stack of folders, all about fuller's men, but after looking through them decided they were not worth copying.

Naruto on the other hand was searching through the desk and found a few things of note. Letters from higher ranked officers, missives about changes in procedures, and a few letters with updates on movements on the Grand Line. He handed the clone the letters from the other officers and had it copy down the information and signatures in a spare scroll for later use.

While the clone did that Naruto looked over the folders on top of the desk and came across one that peaked his interest. It contained the posters of Sakura, Tenten and Temari along with the picture of the leaf

"_So that's how they connected us, damn. I'll have to talk to Kakashi-sensei about this"_ Placing the folder down he looked at the clone and motioned to the door.

Sai and his clone made their way down the lower floors, after seeing Naruto enter the third floor he found an open first floor window. Fortune was smiling on him as the first door he came to was the communication room. He signaled the clone to keep watch and put his ear to the door, he could hear talking on the other side. He waited for a moment and thought out his plan

"_Naruto-kun said not to use ninjutsu but if I Henge into a man with a uniform on I could knock them out than drop it." _After debating for a second he decided to go for it. He decides to take the shape of a merchant he knew from Konoha but in a Marine uniform. Walking through the door he quickly took in the room.

It was around the size of the interrogation room but with tables lining two walls, with a third covered in filing cabinets. Two men sat in front of some screens and radio equipment, what he rely noticed was that the equipment was hooked to snails similar to the one from the interrogation room.

"Hey you a new guy" turning back to the men he quickly dashed forward and punched the closest Marine, knocking him from the chair and unconscious. His teammate was stunned but tried to grab his gun from his waist, unfortunately Sai was quicker and knocked him out like his companion. He pulled out some wire and secured the men than gave a small whistle. The clone walked into the room and closed the door, it paused momentarily taking in the room much like Sai did.

"What are these?" it moved and started looking over the snails

"I'm not sure, best leave them alone for now." The clone nodded and turned to the filing cabinets. Most were filled with reports on different islands, incident reports and such. Occasionally they would find a message about troop movements in East Blue or information on other bases. Sai found the real jackpot in one of the far cabinets, folders containing information on the top pirates in East Blue, the Shichibukai and a group called the Yonko. Quickly copying the information down he turned to the clone

"Let's move out, we need to finish this floor and the next" nodding the checked the hall before moving further into the complex.

Naruto and his clone companion were searching the final floor of the keep; so far they hadn't come across anything of interest other than the Captains office. Most of the rooms were either storage or offices of lower officers. Coming to an empty office he went to the window and opened it, flipping out he and the clone made their way to the top of the building. Once he saw the way was clear he turned to the clone an nodded to it, making it dispel.

Sai and his clone moved through the second floor at a fast pace, after finishing the first floor they heard a group of Marines moving towards them and took off up the stairs trying to avoid them. He had noticed a room marked navigation but he didn't want to stop and take the risk of getting caught. Suddenly his mind filled with memories and he pointed to an office door, the clone closed the door as Sai moved to the window

"Dispel now and if the clones in the cell are alone to dispel as well" the clone nodded before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Sai opened and flipped out the window and ran up the side, hopping onto the roof.

Naruto turned when he felt a presence coming towards him but relaxed when he saw Sai land in front of him

"Ready to go?" Sai walked to him and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto grinned and the duo disappeared in a flash.

**============Will of Fire================**

Once they arrive on the ship Naruto looks out the window and sees that there moving

"Sai wait here I'm going to get Shikamaru, we need to go over what we found" Sai nodded and took a seat at Naruto's desk. The blonde moved to his door and walked out on the deck to see Lee steering the ship.

"AH NARUTO-KUN I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE BACK FROM YOUR MOST YOUTHFUL MISSION" Naruto smiled but walked past Lee

"Thanks Lee. Is Shika in his room?"

"As far as I know my friend" Naruto nodded and made his way down the ships hallway to the room. Once he arrived he banged on the door

"Shikamaru wake up and meet me in my cabin. We need to talk" he was surprised when the door opened and Shikamaru was full clothed

"I figured as much" Naruto grinned and the two made their way back to the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Flashbacks"_

"**Attacks"**

**Places**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Naruto or One Piece**

**=================Will of Fire, Naruto's cabin============**

Naruto looked down at the papers spread across the table in front of him. He Shikamaru and Sai had spread out all the information from the Marine base and were going through it.

"So our headbands are what gave us away?" Shikamaru nodded from his seat

"Ya, my guess is that they saw the girls wearing them, they probably kept the information off the bounty posters to find any possible teammates. Which as we know worked" Naruto pulled his headband off an ran his fingers over it

"Where are we headed?"

"I told Temari to look for an island we could hide on until we talk to Kakashi" Naruto nodded and looked out the window

"It's close enough to sunrise, Kakashi-sensei won't be happy but it's a good reason" Shikamaru muttered something under his breath, most likely troublesome, but stood up and started rolling up scrolls

"Sai your in charge while were gone, keep low and stay out of sight best you can" Sai nodded and left the cabin, Naruto looked back out the window and let out a sigh.

"Upset you didn't think of the headbands?" he turned as Shikamaru stood next to him

"At first I was, it's pretty much rule one of any covert operation and I over looked it. Then I remembered that this wasn't a covert mission but one to create allies so it was better we wore them" Naruto nodded and ran a hand through his hair

"True, we still should have taken things like this into account." Shikamaru nodded

"Let's get going, the sooner we leave the sooner I can go to sleep" Naruto chuckled and placed his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder before the too flashed towards Konoha

**============= Konoha, Hokage office ======================**

The duo appeared in the office and Naruto quickly put his hands up and behind his head, Shikamaru looked at him confused

"What are you doing?" Naruto just chuckled, Shikamaru's question was answered when four figures appeared in the room. Two moved forward quickly and held kunai against Naruto and Shikamaru's throats.

"Halt who.. ah Namikaze-sama, Nara-sama" the commanding ANBU quickly signaled the others to stand down. Naruto laughed as Shikamaru rubbed his throat and glared at the blonde.

"You could have warned me" Naruto grinned and shrugged before looking at the ANBU

"Parrot please inform the Hokage that me and Shikamaru are here and need to speak with him" Parrot nodded and the four ANBU disappeared leaving the two shinobi. They moved and sat in the chairs facing the desk and waited for Kakashi.

After a while the door opened and Kakashi walked into the room in his standard Jonin uniform, he walked over and sat in his chair and let out a sigh

"I hope there is a good reason for waking me up this early" Shikamaru and Naruto sat up straight, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow

"Yesterday afternoon Sai and I were picked up by the Marines for questioning about the attack in Saltholm."

"How did they know you were involved?" Shikamaru cut in before Naruto could answer

"Were not one hundred percent sure but we believe they saw the girls headbands and used the leaf symbol as a common link" Kakashi nodded and gestured for Naruto to continue

"Me and Sai were brought in for questioning but after it was obvious we were not going to give them anything they locked us up. We escaped and infiltrated the headquarters building to gather information." He nodded to Shikamaru, who pulled out the scrolls and laid them on the desk

"We were not seen and made our escape before anyone was aware. That being said I'm sure they have a picture of me and Sai now also now." He leaned back into his seat and looked to Shikamaru, who shook his head

Kakashi turned his chair and looked out at the window at the village taking in the information. After a few moments of silence he turned around and let out a sigh

"This causes us some problems, you are not aware but while you all have been away we have created treaties with the villages on the island" he stood and went to a filing cabinet and started looking through it

"After our investigations of the villages we found to be them simple port towns and seeing as we are not close enough to the water to operate our own port properly we decided it would be beneficial to speak with them." He pulled out some folders and handed them over

"We supply them with security and medical support and they in turn allow us to have free use of the port. Some of the locals that own ships even offered to transport goods for us." Shikamaru nodded and looked over the information

"What did we say about our sudden appearance on the island?"

"We used some half-truth's, we stated our village was from a large continent in the Grand Line. A place filled with war and violence, we left to find a better home and ended up here. Since our village is so far inland they easily bought that we could build it and no one would notice." Naruto peeked up from his folder

"What about our skills and jutsu?"

"We were careful at first but eventually a doctor had to use chakra to save a patient. The village leader was surprised but we told him it was something everyone could use from our homeland and he went for it, apparently he's heard of stranger thing from the Grand Line" Shikamaru closed his folder and opened another

"So I'm guessing the problem comes from the fact we are using the leaf symbol still and your worried about the Marines" Kakashi shook his head and sat back down

"We have discussed the event of Marine and World Government involvement but that is not it. Anything shipped out from here has the companies seal on it not Konoha's so I'm not worried about it coming back to us. However we now need to take into account that Marines will recognize the symbol and come here to investigate you" Naruto sighed and placed the folder down

"What are our options Sensei?" Kakashi closed his eyes for a few minutes before he spoke again

"The way I see it we have two options, first that we could hand you over to the Marines and have you serve whatever jail time or fee there is" Naruto deadpanned at him

"I would escape and make your life a living hell Sensei" Kakashi chuckled and waved his hand

"Mah mah, calm down Naruto, I knew you wouldn't go for that and I'm sure the others agree. Option two however isn't much better though" Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and sighed

"Option to is for us to label all of you officially as missing nin." The room was silent for a minute before Shikamaru spoke

"I take it you want us to be like Itachi? In the eyes of the world we will be traitors but continue on with our mission as ordered" Kakashi nodded

"Exactly, eventually we will be connected and we can't have the village implicated in your crimes." Naruto nodded but Shikamaru raised his hand

"Does that mean we need to stay out of the village?"

"No, unlike Itachi we will inform the council of your actions so you can return to the village discreetly" he accepted the answer and lowered his hand

"Very well Sensei, is there anything else we should know?" Kakashi shook his head

"Not at this moment, I will take this information to the council so we can plan out future events." the two shinobi nodded and stood from their seats. Naruto grabbed hold of Shikamaru and the two disappeared.

**===============Kos Island, Marine base =======================**

Captain Lusius was not in a good mood this morning, first he was woken from his bed when two men were found tied up in the communications room. After interviewing them he had someone go check on the two prisoners only to find that they had escaped and no one knew how. The cells were locked and the only door in the building was locked from the outside and impossible to open and yet they were gone. Of course everything happens in threes and his morning was finished by returning to his office and noticing things were out of place. He prided himself on being neat and efficient, while everything was general where he put it at the end of the night he could tell something's were out of order.

"Does anyone want to explain to me how the hell these two got out and were able to not only enter the building but apparently search my office and the communications room without anyone noticing until this morning?" he looked at all of his senior staff and the men all avoided eye contact

"These men now possible have information on all of our East Blue bases, troop numbers, pass codes and more! We are on a lock down, I want this building searched from top to bottom until we find them. No boats are missing so they must be somewhere on the island" the men all saluted and left quickly to carry out the orders. His Lieutenant was the only one not to leave, the man was skinny and pale with little muscle tone. His black hair was cut fairly short but still went down to the tops of his ears. The man fell in line behind his Captain as they walked towards his office, people moved quickly out of their way not wanting to anger the Captain more.

Once inside his office Lusius took a deep calming breathe and sat down at his desk.

"Lieutenant I want you to go down and collect the files we made about those two men" the man pulled the folders out from under his arm and handed them to the Captain

"I thought you might want them sir so I took the liberty of collecting them before the meeting" Lusius smiled, he could always count on him to be ready

"Thank you Lieutenant, please go oversee the search" he nodded and made his way out of the office. Once the door was closed Lusius opened the files and looked them over. He shook his head at the lack of information he had, a picture of both men and the name of the blonde, learned from the original arresting Marines. He slammed his fist down in rage, he didn't like being made a fool of and that's what they did to him. He reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle of rum, pulling out the stopper he took a large gulp and let the liquid warm his throat and stomach. Placing the bottle down he took another calming breath before grabbing the folders and walking out his door.

He made his way down the hall and took the stairs down to the first floor. He watched as men walked up and down the halls checking all of the offices and rooms, finally he arrived at the communications room and walked inside. Two men sat at the desk waiting on any transmissions, both snapped to attention when the saw their Captain walks in

"Sir!" Lusius saluted back and walked over to one of the Den-den Mushi

"I need a line to Marineford and I will probably be sending an image so hook up one of the Den-den" both men nodded and went to work, Lusius took hold of the receiver and waited to connect

"This is Marineford?" a female voice came over the line and Lusius cleared his throat

"This is Captain Lusius of G-17 branch in East blue, I am calling to report a breach in our security"

"Yes sir, I need your pass code and then will transfer you"

"R7553X" Lusius could hear the turning of pages

"Okay sir that checks out one moment please" the line began to ring again and was quickly picked up

"Marine Intelligence" he rolled his eyes, couldn't they ever say who he's talking to

"This is Captain Lusius of G-17 branch in East blue, I am calling to report a security breach"

"Yes sir one moment" he heard draws opening and assumed he was looking for a pen and paper

"Go ahead sir" he cleared his throat again and opened the files in front of him on the table

"Last night we apprehended two suspects who might have knowledge regarding Lt. Fuller's assault at Saltholm; we interrogated the men and then locked them up for the night. I was woken up this morning to reports of their escape, two men tied up unconscious in the communications room and after an inspection I believe they were in my office." he spoke slow enough so the man could catch everything he said

"Do you believe they found anything important sir?"

"I would assume so, we have information regarding most units in East Blue and some of the Grand Line" he heard the man hum for a second

"Thank you sir, I will hand this over to my superiors and they will contact you back once they have looked it over. Did you get pictures of the men" Lusius grabbed the pictures and handed them over to his men

"Yes, I am sending them now. Please confirm when they arrive" the Den-den looked at the picture and began to vibrate.

"I have a picture of a blonde spikey haired man with blue eyes and then a man with black hair coming down to his chin and his eyes are closed"

"Correct thank you"

"Have a good day sir" the line went dead after that and Lusius laid the phone down before gathering the pictures and folders. He nodded to the men and headed back to his office.

**============ Will of Fire==========================**

Naruto and Shikamaru walked out of his cabin to see everyone lounging on the deck as Choji steered the ship.

"Alright everybody gather round" they all turned to see Naruto waving them over to him. They all jumped over to him and got comfortable before he started speaking

"Shikamaru and I just talked to Kakashi-sensei about our predicament and came to a conclusion. After me and Sai's infiltration there is no doubt we are wanted criminals as such Konoha is going to officially put as down as Missing-nin." He watched everyone's reactions carefully

"Lee, Choji, you two have yet to be implicated in anyway. While I didn't clear this with Kakashi I want to give you guys an opportunity to drop out now" the two looked surprised

"It would be most un-youthful to abandon you now Naruto-kun, I am here to stay" Naruto grinned and nodded to Lee but turned to see Choji deep in thought

"Choji?" the large man sighed and looked to the blonde

"What happens to our families" Shikamaru put his hand on his friends shoulder

"Don't worry Choji we are only missing-nin on paper. We can still visit the village" the big man smiled

"Okay than I'm in" Naruto clapped his hands together

"Good to hear bud. Alright that's all I had if there are no questions than I'm going to sleep" seeing everyone look content he turned and walked back into his cabin to get some rest.

**================== Kos Island, Marine base =================**

"Captain Lusius you have a call on the Den-den Mushi from HQ" Lusius looked up from his desk at the man, recognizing him from earlier in the day he got up and followed him down to the communications room. Once he entered the man picked up the receiver and handed it over to him

"This is Captain Lusius"

"This is Vice-Admiral Kaito of Marine Intelligence, I am calling to inform you we have dispatched a team to review you and your men for the breech in security. When they arrive you are to listen to them and know you have no authority over them" Lusius stiffened when he heard the word review but held his tongue. He couldn't argue with the man and they did lose valuable information.

"We have placed a bounty on those two men you told us about, we also increased the bounties of the three women involved with Fuller since they might be connected."

"Yes sir, thank you sir"

"That is all Captain have a nice evening" he started to respond but heard the line go dead and shut his mouth. He handed the receiver to the man sitting near him and quietly went back to his office.

"_I need a drink"_

**================= Will of Fire====================**

Naruto woke from his bed and stretched while looking out his window to see the sun low in the sky. He had been tired but didn't realize how much until is head hit the pillow. He threw on a shirt and pants and made his way out the door in search of food.

"YOSH GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL" he groaned as he heard Lee

"Lee to early, need coffee" not waiting for a response he made his way to the kitchen. Entering it he waved to Sakura and Tenten and grabbed a cup, filling it with coffee.

"Ahhhhhhhh" he took a large sip and eased himself into a chair

"Morning Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan" the girls giggled at his actions

"It still blows my mind that you aren't a morning person" Naruto shrugged and turned to Tenten

"I just need a little pick me up and I'm good to go." She chuckled and bit into an apple

"Whatever, better than Lee. That boys a ball of energy hoped up on caffeine." The three chuckled at the joke and Naruto continued drinking his coffee.

"Hey guys get up here!" the three stopped the conversation when Temari called and made their way up to the deck. She stood over by the railing looking through a pair of binoculars next to Sai. She turned to Naruto and held out the binoculars

"Hey check this out" he took the binoculars and looked towards where she was pointing. He wasn't sure exactly what it was he was looking at but it seemed to be a giant ship of some kind, he could barely make out the mast's rising from the object.

"What the hell is that?" Temari shrugged

"Not sure Sai's eagle reports it's a giant boat shaped like a fish" everyone looked confused and Sakura took the binoculars

"Why the hell would you shape a boat like a fish?" Temari shrugged

"Who knows" Naruto turned to Lee at the mast

"Hey Lee set a course for the fish boat" Lee mock saluted and started to turn the wheel

"NO PROBLEM NARUTO-KUN" Sakura handed the binoculars to Tenten and turned to Naruto

"Curiosity get the better of you?" he shrugged

"I'm sure you are just as curious" she chuckled and nodded her head

"For once your right"


	11. Chapter 11

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Flashbacks"_

"**Attacks"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto or One Piece.**

**Writer Sage: Thank you for the advice, I have never been great with grammar. I hope I've used your advice correctly.**

**================Will of Fire=========================**

The crew stood on the deck taking in the sight before them; they were a few yards away from a giant ship with a fish head on the front and a tail acting as a rudder. Between them was a large green building that looked to be around three levels, with two giant mast's on both sides of it and Baratie restaurant painted across the top.

"Hmm a traveling restaurant, interesting idea. Always new locations but you would have to change your menu around a lot because of foods available. Still if it's successful they must have some really good chefs here" everyone stared at Choji while he critiqued the ship.

"I don't know about you guys but I could eat. Lee pull us in."

"NO PROBLEM NARUTO-KUN" the man turned the wheel and headed towards the colossal ship and lines of boats along its side. Choji and Naruto jumped to the boat as Sakura tossed them a tie off line, after securing it the crew disembarked and made their way to the entrance.

The restaurant was quite elegant, a large open area with circular tables staggered around it. A few customers were scattered around the restaurant, some were very well dressed while others seemed to be dressed casually like them. Soon a waiter in a long sleeve white button up approached them. He had short black hair and small round glasses that he wore just on the tip of his nose.

"Good afternoon, are you all together?" Naruto nodded and saw the man move his lips as he scanned them.

"Alright table for eight lets see" he turned and looked around the room for a moment.

"We don't have a large enough table for all of you, would two tables next to each other be fine?"

Naruto looked at everyone, not reciving a complaint he agreed and they were lead to two tables along the far wall of the restaurant. The girls and Shikamaru sat at one and Naruto, Choji, Lee and Sai sat at the other. The menus were quite extensive and most of the food they had never even heard of, Choji grilled the man about almost every item on the menu before he finally made a decision.

It took less time than they had expected to get their meals and they were not disappointed at all with the meals. After two bites of his meal Naruto decided to put a Hiraishin seal on the place so he could visit more often. Choji was in paradise, he savored each bite trying to taste the different ingredients in his meal. As they were finishing up Choji flagged down the waiter.

"Excuse me but I was wondering if I could speak with the chef who made these meals."

"Is there a problem sir?" Choji shook his head and chuckled.

"No, no I happen to own a few restaurants and was wondering if the chef would be willing to share the recipes." The waiter paused and scratched his chin in thought.

"I will ask but I wouldn't count on it." He left and disappeared behind some swinging doors as Naruto looked up from his meal at Choji.

"Always trying to improve the family business huh?" Choji smiled big and chuckled.

"It's my duty and be honest if this was ramen you would chop off and your arm for the recipe."

'Touché sir."

Suddenly the swinging doors behind them were kicked open and Naruto turned around to see a tall man with a large chef hat coming towards them. He had short dirty blonde hair with a braided mustache sticking out past each cheek; he wore a white jacket chef's jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a blue and orange striped shirt. Naruto's watched as he cleaned his hands on the apron around his waist and Naruto noticed he had cut his brown pants to reveal his right leg was a peg leg. The man stopped at their table and looked at Choji

"You the man asking about my recipes?"

"Yes sir I am" hearing the seriousness in the chefs voice Choji sat up straight in his seat.

"What do you want them for?" he looked him over carefully than took in Lee, Sai and Naruto. He saw how they were dressed and knew they were not simple business men.

"Back home I happen to own several restaurants; I was hoping to purchase some of your recipes."

"You don't look like much of a business man to me."

"Not everything is what it appears to be" Choji grinned at the man.

"Too true but I don't give away my recipes, sorry" he started to walk back towards the door when another figure emerged.

"Hey old man, hurry the hell up we've got orders" out walked a tall lanky man in a black suit atop a sky blue collared shirt and white tie, his blonde hair fell down in front of his face and parted to reveal his right eye and curled eyebrows forming a spiral. He had a cigarette in his mouth and took a long drag while staring at the man.

"Who the hell you calling old man you little punk" he walked forward and stared the man in the eyes, for a few seconds they starred at each other until the blondes flicked over to the tables. His eyes widened and suddenly he was standing at the girls table.

"Good evening ladies, I hope everything has been to your liking. My I offer you a dessert? On the house of course." He bowed his torso to the girls, who all looked at each other confused.

"Ummm what do you have?" Temari may have been confused but she wasn't passing up a free dessert.

Before he could answer the old chef was behind him and spun on his peg leg while extending his normal foot, catching the blonde behind his knees making him fall flat on his back.

"Sanji, what did I tell you about giving away free food?" the chef asked as he watched Sanji inhale on his cigarette before bringing his legs up and flipping to his feet. As he exhaled he kicked out with his left leg to knock the man away but he landed on his feet.

"Shut up old man and go back to the kitchen." He said in a calm manner before turning back to the girls.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru leaned his chair back as he watched the sight in front of him.

Naruto was highly amused by the entire event; it reminded him of how he and Tsunade acted towards each other. Each one acted like they didn't care about the other but he could tell there was something between these two.

"Hey chef guy, who's the dude in the suit?" Naruto pointed towards Sanji as he walked over to the table and began talking to Sakura.

"Just some punk kid who acts more like a ladies man than a real chef, of course I doubt he's even been with a woman" he said it loud enough so Sanji would hear him. He got the reaction when he wanted; Sanji flew at him with a kick aimed at his head. The chef brought up his good leg and twisted his body, catching Sanji's leg in the move and pushing it down and to the side. Once their feet were on the ground the chef kept his momentum going and brought his peg leg towards Sanji's back but the blonde bent forward and the attack went over him.

"You're getting slow old man" said Sanji as he hopped back a bit to put some room between them. As he took another drag of his cigarette a green blur appeared before him

"What a most youthful display of skills my friend I would be honored to have a spar with you!" Lee stood in front of him with sparkles in his eyes from the display of skill. Sanji leaned back from the sudden closeness of the man.

"What?" Lee was about to talk when Naruto popped up, grabbed him and set him down in his seat.

"Lee, calm down buddy, you don't need to fight everybody you meet. I'm sure there will be plenty of people to test your skills against on the Grand Line." He patted Lee on the shoulder and moved to his seat.

"You're going to the Grand Line?" Naruto turned and looked at the chef, who had crossed his arms and gave Naruto a serious look.

"Yes we are".

"Kid I'm going to give you some advice, stay off the Grand Line" he turned and started towards the kitchen.

"Why?" Naruto started walking after the man only to stop a few feet from him.

"The Grand Line is dangerous place, a bunch of kids don't need to be fooling around out there" he started to turn back but stopped when Naruto began to laugh "Something funny".

"I'm sorry it's just been a long time since someone's called me kid and trust me we are more than capable to handle the Grand Line".

"Being cocky is only going to get you killed out there; take it from someone who knows".

"Look here old man I may be cocky but I'm damn sure me and my friends can handle anything that happens out there." he turned back to look at all his friends reciving smirks from all of them.

The chef looked over the two tables; each of them all seemed to hold an air of confidence in their eyes. He had seen that look before in the eyes of many different men. He started to rub his chin before turning to Lee.

"You said you wanted a fight with Sanji here right?" Lee looked surprised at the question but nodded his head vigorously. The chef nodded and turned to Naruto.

"I'm not your dad kid so I can't tell you not to go to the Grand Line but I'll make you a little wager. If your friend can impress me in a fight against Sanji than I'll let you know everything I can about the Grand Line". Naruto eyed the man.

"You've been to the Grand Line".

"Believe it or don't, no skin of my back." He shrugged his shoulders at Naruto. "Now how about that deal?"

Naruto turned and looked at Sanji, his movements were skilled and even though there wasn't much strength in the attacks he guessed that was because he knew the old man. He then turned to Lee and sighed when he saw the pleading look in his eyes.

"What happens if Lee loses?" he watched as the man started to rub his chin again and the grinned as he pointed towards Choji.

"How about your friend there gives me a couple of his restaurant's recipes?" Naruto turned to Choji and watched as he thought it over. After a minute he gave a quick nod and Naruto held his hand out to the old man.

"You got a deal old man".

"Name's Zeff not old man, kids these days have no respect" he shook Naruto's hand and went to the swinging doors, pushing one open he popped his head in.

"Someone go get ready to pull up the front porch" he turned from the door, not bothering to answer the questions coming from there and looked around the restaurant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we of the Baratie are providing you with a little show while you dine. Would those of you that are docked in the front of the restaurant please go move your ships so we can set our stage." Many people whispered but got up and started heading to the exit. Naruto gave Zeff a curious look but turned to Choji.

"Can you and Sai go move the boat?" he watched Choji nod and the two stood up and followed the crowd out the door. The rest of the tem got up and started to follow Zeff and Sanji outside. Guest and kitchen staff were all moving to the windows and railings outside to get a view of the action. Naruto took this time to walk up next to Sanji.

"You don't seem to bothered by the fact the old man volunteered you for this" he watched Sanji finish his cigarette and flick it out into the ocean.

"I never pass up a chance to impress the ladies" he grinned as turned to a group of ladies and gave them a wink. Naruto shook his head and walked over to Lee.

"You ready for this?"

"Of course Naruto-kun, I will show all of these people my wonderful flames of youth" he struck his nice guy pose as he finished and Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, just make sure to win, if that old man has really been to the Grand Line he can give us a lot of useful information" reciving a nod from Lee he made his way to his friends, who were standing next to Zeff.

Zeff watched as people untied their boats and once everyone was a decent distance away he turned and looked up towards the top level of the restaurant.

"Alright bring her up". Soon after he said it the crowd heard the sounds of gears turning and watched as a large deck emerged from under the water. It was a curved shape that seemed to be at least thirty feet at its peak and then arced in to the restaurant.

"Impressive, what's this for usually?" Naruto turned to Zeff with a curious look.

"Sometimes if were crowded enough we setup tables on it but mostly it in case pirates get the idea to attack us. Can't have them inside ruining my restaurant now can I?" the two shared a laugh as the deck locked into place.

Lee and Sanji both walked out onto the deck and stood across from each other. Zeff cleared his throat to call attention to him and stared at the two.

"Alright the rules are simple no killing and no crippling blows. You lose if you fall in the ocean, get knocked unconscious or admit defeat. Sound good?" he looked to Sanji first and after receiving a nod turned to Lee. When he received one from him he held up his arm.

"Ready! Fight!" he brought his arm down and Lee burst into action.

Lee dashed forward and went to strike Sanji's chin with a straight right, Sanji's countered before Lee got close enough by turning and kicking Lee's arm with his right leg. He leapt slightly into the air as he turned and brought his left heel around to strike Lee's head but was hit by an upward palm strike from the man. With both legs in the air he started to fall to the ground head first

"**Cotelette"** quickly he through an arm down and caught himself before he hit the deck than kicked out at Lee with his right leg. Lee quickly flipped into the air to avoid the attack and as he descended stuck out one of his legs.

"**Konoha Tree Splitter"** Sanji pushed off with his arms to avoid the attack, Lee's heel hit and broke apart the boards under his heel.

Zeff watched intrigued by the short display of skill before him, while he would never admit it Sanji was very skilled, to see someone able to keep up with him was interesting. He looked out the corner of his eye and noticed none of the boys friends seemed the least bit worried about him. He grinned mental to himself and wondered how strong this boy was compared to the others.

"**Epaule" **Sanji appeared behind Lee with his left leg already in the air and brought it down towards his right shoulder. Trying to stand he brought his forearm up to block the strike and was pushed down into a squat from the strength of the kick. Lee pushed off backwards with his foot to get away from Sanji but the blonde flew after him trying to keep him from gaining his footing. Sanji kicked out with his right leg and was surprised when Lee grabbed it with both hands and twisted his body throwing Sanji to the side.

While slightly surprised by Lee's strength Sanji spun himself in mid-air and landed on his feet facing Lee.

"You are a most youthful opponent Sanji-san but I must win" Lee twisted his neck to crack it than disappeared in a blur of speed at Sanji, throwing a combination of punches at him. Sanji barley avoids the blows and tried to retreat but Lee kept up his pursuit and finally hit him with a straight shot to the stomach. Sanji doubled over from the strike and Lee quickly brought his elbow down towards his back

"**Collier" **Sanji dipped his head downward and flipped his leg around to hit Lee in the side of the neck, slamming him into the ground with enough force that he bounced off the deck.

"**Selle" **when Lee bounced Sanji spun on his hands and delivered powerful kick to Lee's lower back, flinging him towards the water. He smirked as he watched Lee try to correct himself in midair and land but Sanji knew he had won. He turned and pulled a cigarette out for a victory smoke but stopped when he heard the audience gasp; he looked up and saw they were all widened in shock. Confused he turned around and the cigarette fell from his mouth, there standing on the water was Lee.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru grabbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"In Lee's defense he it was probably done on instinct" Tenten tried her best to defend her teammate but her voice wasn't very sure.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, he had told Lee to win and honestly sooner or later they were going to have to show off some of their shinobi skills. He turned to look at Zeff, the man narrowing his eyes at Lee, and wondered what was going through the old man's head.

Lee noticed the shock in his opponent and rushed forward to hit him before he came to his senses. Using all his strength he ran at him and slammed his right fist into Sanji's stomach, he than reached up and grabbed his collar. Spinning on his heels he tossed Sanji over his shoulder into the air towards the water. Sanji realized there was nothing he could do and chuckled lightly as he fell into the water.

"YOSH SANJI-SAN THAT WAS A MOST YOUTHFUL BATTLE" Lee struck his posse and Sanji wondered how his teeth shined like that.

Naruto chuckled at Lee's antics and turned to Zeff.

"Looks like you'll be telling us about the Grand Line old man." He smiled big at the old man.

"How do you figure that? I believe your friend hit the water first"

"Actually you said who falls into the water first not who touches it. Lee never broke the water's surface so by your rules the fight was still going on" while it was a technicality Shikamaru wanted any information they could get on the Grand Line.

Zeff narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru and let out an annoyed groan, the boy was right and he knew that but he was hoping they wouldn't have remembered his wording of the rules. Letting out a sigh he headed back towards the restaurant.

"Come on up to my office and I'll answer any questions I can But I don't want all of you up there asking me a million questions so pick one of you as a spokesman." He smirked mentally, that would keep them from thinking of everything they would want to know plus they would probably spend forever deciding who should go.

"Shikamaru" the entire group said at once and Temari pushed the Nara after the man. Zeff sweat dropped at the scene of his failed plot.

"Troublesome friends" he let out a sigh and followed after Zeff. The two made their way through the small crowd and into the restaurant, they went through the swinging doors and Shikamaru looked over the kitchen as the past. I was two aisles separated by tubs of different ingredients; against each wall were multiple cooking stations under large vents. They moved past the area and up a flight of stairs behind a door and walked up two flights, exiting onto the top level of the boat.

Shikamaru realized the top part of the boat was actually an apartment and Zeff opened up one of the doors on it, gesturing Shikamaru in. The room was simple in its furnishing a single size bed was pushed against a large window in the right corner; just past the doorway was a desk with papers on them. Along the left wall was a dresser and bookcase, a single chair sat next to it with a small window behind it supplying more light. Zeff moved in past Shikamaru and hopped onto the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Take a seat" he motioned to the chair and Shikamaru nodded before moving to it and relaxing into it.

"So what do you want to know?" Shikamaru sighed and leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees and brought his hands together, forming a circle by touching his fingertips together. Zeff watched curiously as Shikamaru sat there and he wondered what the boy was doing.

"You alright?" Shikamaru merely nodded still not saying anything. The two sat in the room for nearly ten minutes before Shikamaru opened his eyes.

"Sorry about that, it's an old habit I do when I think things out and collect my thoughts" he received a nodded from Zeff and then cleared his throat.

"First what is the best way to enter the Grans Line?"

"There are two ways, one of which you should never attempt. He first is going to Reverse Mountain and the other is passing through the Calm Belt."

"I've heard of the Calm Belt so I assume Reverse Mountain is the better way?" he waited to receive a confirming nod "Why is it called Reverse Mountain?"

"Because there is a river that flows upwards to the peak and then downwards into the Grand Line."

"Any idea how that happens".

"Psh what do I look like a scientist?" Zeff chuckled at his own joke but Shikamaru ignored him.

"What can you tell me about the islands on the Grand Line?" Zeff stopped his laughing with a long sigh.

"It's been a long time since I've been there so I could tell you about all of the different ones I went to but how accurate that information is I couldn't say."

"Troublesome, I don't need to hear about all of them but could you give us a map and basic information on them?" Zeff shook his head

"Information I could do but not a map, the reason the Grand Line is so dangerous is because no one can properly navigate it. Each island has its own magnetic field which causes the weather to shift dramatically at all times. One minute you're working on your tan the next you could be in a blizzard" that information really surprised Shikamaru and it took him a moment to take it all in.

"So how do you travel around? Just randomly go from one place to the other?"

"There are things called log poses their wrist watches with a glass orb sitting on top, and a needle floating inside the middle of that orb suspended from the top by a thin piece of wire. Once they catch a magnetic field they will guide you to an Island however a log pose takes time to record that field. The time it takes to record will vary per island and it won't be usable until it's recorded that island"

"Where can we find a pose?"

"I got mine from a store in Lougetown; it's the last island when traveling to Reverse Mountain." Zeff started to stroke his chin in thought while looking at Shikamaru "Are you guy's pirates?"

"No why?" he looked at Zeff suspiciously, wondering where the question came from.

"Lougetown has a Marine base on it; I've been hearing rumors that the Captain there is well known for stopping pirates from leaving." Shikamaru nodded, logging that information away for later.

"Earlier you mentioned not using the Calm Belt; I have heard the Marines use it to get to and from the different Blues faster. Any idea how?"

"Not a clue, back in my day everyone stayed clear of the Calm Belt but seems they figured out something"

"How well established are the Marines in the Grand Line?"

"Most islands have their own police force of some kind; this lets the Marines patrol the sea constantly. You may find a base stationed on one every now and then or a ship in a port but with the amount of islands it's not guaranteed."

"What can you tell me about devil fruits? I know theirs three types and what they are but not much else"

"Not much else, only that they can no longer swim and logia users can only be hurt by elements that oppose theirs. Like water could hurt fire but not wind." Shikamaru nodded and scratched his head

"That's all I can think of, anything you would like to pass on out of the goodness of your heart?" he smirked at the end to Zeff

"Never be too trusting, the Grand Line is filled with all kinds of people. One minute you're getting a warm welcome the next you wake up with a pistol in your face." Shikamaru nodded and got up to leave.

"Since I've been kind enough to answer all of yours would you mind answering one of mine?" Zeff watched Shikamaru stop before the exiting the door and sigh.

"You want to know how Lee stood on the water" he knew this was going to happen the question was should he answer.

"I would lie if I didn't say I was curious. In all my years of sailing I've never heard or seen anything like that. Even among fruit users" Zeff had tried to figure out if it was a fruit power but as far as he knew no power dealt with water, as it was their weakness.

"Troublesome, I can't tell you much but it's a technique people from our village learn." He walked out the door quickly and closed it behind him, he had already dealt with one question he didn't want to give away more.

He made his way down the stairs and through the kitchen, which was alive with people cooking and taking out food now, and out into the main area. Everyone was sitting in the same spots as before except his seat was being occupied by a blonde woman. She was wearing a tight black tank top and had golden blonde hair falling all the way to her rather large breasts, after examining her closely Shikamaru was hit with a realization.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing" he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose to fight of the coming headache.

"I'm having dessert Shika-kun" the blonde giggled sweetly.

"Okay it's just creepy when you talk like that" Shikamaru felt a shiver go up his spine. "Now again, what are you doing?"

"Well I saw all the girls' desserts and I wanted one but we don't have enough to pay for one and our meals so I went outside and changed into a more persuasive form." He took a bit of his red colored cake after he spoke and let out a hum in satisfaction.

"This whole day has been one troublesome event after the next can we just leave now?" he turned to the doors and started to leave not really caring if anyone followed. The girls and Naruto quickly eat the rest of their meals while the others started after Shikamaru, agreeing that leaving before Naruto tried to con more food from Sanji was for the best.

**Hey everybody hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would like to apologize to those of you that hoped it was Whitebeard, when I read those reviews I was half tempted to change the chapter but decided against it.**

**Also some of you might wonder why I didn't have Zeff mention Haki, my thought is that Zeff never traveled far enough into the Grand Line where the people who use it were. While that could be debatable I feel it adds an extra factor they won't be ready for once on the Grand Line.**

**Also with them getting closer to the Grand Line I'm trying to think of Epithet's for everyone. If you have any I'd be more than happy to look them over and see if I can figure a way to make them work. Just pm them to me if you have any.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Flashbacks"_

"**Attacks"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto or One Piece.**

**Announcement: Hey everybody just wanted to say something real quick, I had a couple people ask me when in the time line they are exactly. Everything they are doing now is before Luffy has even set sail, soon though he will and I will put in little things like seeing his wanted poster and Kakashi telling him of people in east blue being defeated to give you a better idea of when everything is. I hope that cleared everyone's mind but if not feel free to ask me any questions you might have.**

**lpride21: Yes, she will probably use it eventually.**

**ImagineBreaker7: At first I did plan to add oc's but with how I'm working the story I think it will be all shinobi. I may change my mind later on but who knows.**

**Dragonskyt: You read my mind on that.**

**And now on with the show!...er story….whatever.**

**============== =====Will of Fire========================**

The crew stood around the dock as Shikamaru informed them of all the information he had obtained from Zeff.

"So what are our options?" Sakura looked between Shikamaru and Naruto.

"As troublesome as it sounds I think we need to go to Lougetown. It may very well be the only place will find one of these Log Pose." Shikamaru leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"While I want to agree, we have two problems. One we have no money and two we can't exactly go around a town with a pirate hunting Marine Captain in charge." Naruto had changed back to his normal self and sat along the railing.

"Well what about all that kitchen ware we found with the pirates a while back." Choji said as he turned from the wheel.

"Worth a shot I guess, what all did we get" Naruto turned to Sai, who held his chin in thought.

"I believe it was around five gold plates, six gold cups and fifteen miscellaneous pieces of silverware." The blonde nodded along.

"Okay so we need to find a place to sell it all, than find a Log Pose and get out before we get spotted. How hard can that be?" everyone sweat dropped at Naruto's attitude.

"So how are we going to do all of that? Three of us are on wanted posters and I'd bet Naruto and Sai are now too" said Tenten as she stood up from her spot.

"Well Shikamaru, Choji and Lee can all go into the city without any problems so the rest of us will just have to wait it out on the ship" Naruto shrugged and turned to Shikamaru as he finished, getting an annoyed look from the Nara.

"Why do you have to constantly make my life so troublesome" Naruto walked towards his cabin and patted him on the shoulder as he past.

"Because I can" Shikamaru let out a sigh and pushed of the wall.

"Temari can you find Lougetown on the map and set a course for there while me and Lee gather up all the kitchen ware" the blonde girl nodded and headed below deck behind Shikamaru and Lee. As they left Tenten turned to Sakura.

"How much you want to bet they get in trouble somehow and end up wanted to?" Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend and started to head down below.

"I don't gamble any more, I think Tsunade-sama's bad luck rubbed off on me" Tenten and Choji laughed at the joke as she disappeared.

"Well now I'm bored" she said with a sigh.

"Then go get that pistol and shot something" he watched her perk up and quickly disappear to her room "Well that was easy" he laughed again as he looked out at the sea.

**================= Lougetown, Three days later =================**

Lee and Choji hopped off the side of the ship and began to tie off lines as Shikamaru grabbed the bag full of golden kitchen ware. Naruto and the others stayed in their rooms so as not to be seen but were upset by this and had he had to listen to Temari complain about it all night.

"_Troublesome women"_ he thought as he leapt over the railing and onto the dock. He looked over the town in front of him, like most of the cities there was a large street that lead from the docks up into the town with buildings lining the sides. Most of them were brick and painted different colors and a few stands littered the streets selling their wares.

"Alright guys" he looked to make sure he had both of their attentions "We need to find a place that sells Log Pose so any business that might seem like a general store or supply place we check" Shikamaru finished as he began walking into the town and they flaked his sides.

"But Shikamaru-san, do we not need to trade in the gold first to get the money?" Lee had a confused look on his face as looked around the buildings.

"Tell me Lee, how much does a Log Pose cost?"

"I have no idea" Shikamaru nodded at the answer.

"Exactly, we first find out how expensive they are so we can make sure to trade this stuff for the right amount."

"Ah, what a most youthful plan." Choji and Shikamaru laughed at Lee's attitude.

"Thanks Lee, plus who knows we might just be able to trade the gold for it straight up" he readjusted the bag on his shoulder as he finished. As they looked around the town the noticed not many of the buildings along the street were stores but restaurants. Shikamaru decided to ask one of the street vendors for information and headed over to a plump woman selling fruits.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I ask you for directions? I'm afraid me and my friends have never been here before." The woman turned and looked over the three, her eyes stopping on Lee and Looking confused by his clothing.

"Yes of course, where is it you're trying to go?" she kept her eyes on Lee as she spoke to Shikamaru.

"Were looking for a supply store"

"O then you should go to Jared's, head up the way here and turn at your first left onto Fifth Street. Than take the first left after that and its right there on the right" she pointed up the street toward showing them the way.

"Thank you ma'am" he smiled to her and started down the street.

"The food around here sure smells goo" Choji commented as he sniffed the air.

"No time for food buddy." Shikamaru smirked as he turned to Choji and saw his down cast face. The trio took the turns where they were told and soon saw the sign for Jared's General, assuming that this was their destination they walked inside.

The room was plain looking with white walls covered by shelves holding all sorts of different equipment, food goods and basic essentials for travel. Large tables were in the middle of the floor with different clothing items on them and a few customers were scattered around the store. In the back was a glass counter that stretched the entire length of the store with a gap in the middle to walk from behind it, an older man stood behind the counter cleaning the glass. He was wearing a multi colored short sleeve button up shirt with flowers printed on it, his white hair was cut short and slicked back on his head.

"Welcome friends how can I help you today?" he put down his cleaning supplies and rubbed his hands together as he spoke.

"We were wondering if you had Log Pose here" Shikamaru asked as he made his way to the counter. The man nodded and waved them down as he moved across the glass counter.

"Yes we do, have them in a variety of bands" he stopped and tapped the glass with his finger over an area. The trio looked down to see the Log Pose in a line, Shikamaru inspected them the best he could and they looked genuine.

"How much?" Shikamaru asked as he stood up and looked at the man. The clerk looked over the three and then down at the counter.

"They run for 50,000 beli each, now I know what you're thinking" he held his hand up quickly to keep them from objecting "Sounds pricey for a compass but since you're asking for one you obviously know what their for and how needed they are. Also these things are made from Alabasta glass, toughest stuff there is." He ended with a smile and waited for their response. Shikamaru took a thinking pose and acted to inspect the watches again.

"Well I'll agree it sounds a bit expensive but as you said we need one, of course that doesn't mean I need one from here" he ended and grinned at the man, who in turn laughed.

"Oh you are a shroud one sir" he scratched his chin and looked Shikamaru in the eyes "How 45,000 sound?".

"I was thinking more along the lines of 30,000".

"I'll go as low as 42 but not a penny less, I guarantee you won't find a better price in this town". Shikamaru looked down at the counter again for a second before looking at the man and nodding.

"Sounds fair but I have a slight problem." Shikamaru lifted the bag so it was slightly in view. "I don't have any cash on me so would you be willing to trade for something of equal value?"

"Depends on what it is" he stood up straight and looked at the bag cautiously.

"Gold" being cautious Shikamaru decided not to tell him exactly what was in the bag.

"Sorry I don't deal in high value objects, too much risk but I know a place that will and then you can come pay me" the man didn't relax as he spoke and was carefully looking at the group as if on guard.

"That would be fine, where can we go?" The man reached down and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil than began writing on it.

"Here are the directions to a pawn place, they can help you out" he tore the paper from the pad and offered it to Shikamaru, who took it and nodded.

"Thanks will be back in a bit" he turned and headed out the door with Lee and Choji in tow. As soon as they left the clerk went over to a door on his left and opened it.

"Rebecca!" a few minutes after he spoke a fair skinned girl with short red hair and black apron came out from the door.

"Yes Mr. Jared?" she spoke somewhat nervously like she was afraid.

"I need you to watch the front dear while I step into the back" he gave her a kind smile and stepped past as she let out a sigh of relief. He walked down a short hallway to a door and opened it to reveal a small office, a simple desk was pushed up to the back wall and papers lay scattered about. He sat on a folding chair at the desk and reached into one of the drawers to pull out a Den Den Mushi, which had a red shell and purple body. He plugged it to a large black box with a phone dial and microphone attached to it and began to spin the dial.

"Ya" a gruff voice asked over the speaker.

"It's Jared; I just had some people in here looking to trade in some gold so I sent them to the Metal Pawn. I wrote them out directions so they pass by you, take them out on the way back" he had a sinister grin on his face as he finished.

"How much we talking here?"

"Not sure but they wanted to buy a Log Pose so they must have at least 50,000 beli". The line stayed quiet for a moment.

"Sounds good, how many and what do they look like"

"Three, got a scrawny looking guy in a green flak jacket, black long sleeve shirt and keeps his black hair in a ponytail. Another with the same flak jacket but some kind of green full body suit and orange leg warmer also got black hair in a bowl cut. The final guy is a big one so make sure you got some extra muscle just in case, he's got on a crimson jacket with metal plating on it and a piece of armor that covers his torso." Jared heard scribbling as he finished and decide to wait as he finished speaking.

"Okay got it, same split as always unless the big guy gives us trouble."

"Deal" Jared hung up his receiver and grinned.

Shikamaru looked over the directions as they passed through the town streets, many of the streets they were taking were back alleys and empty. He guessed they were taking these was because it was faster but was keeping his eye and ears open for anything, as they made the last turn on the final street they saw a giant factory building at the end with the words Metal Pawn painted across it in bright yellow paint. As they got closer Shikamaru noticed that the building was surrounded by a metal fence and barbed wire, three large muscular men in all black outfits sat outside the building with swords on their hips and rifles leaned against the wall near them. Once they got closer the three stood up and grab their rifles, one of them stepped forward.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he looked all three of them up and down as he spoke.

"We're here to trade in some gold" Shikamaru lifted the bag off his shoulder towards the man, who stepped forward and slung his rifle onto his shoulder and took the bag. He opened it and looked through it quickly before handing it back to Shikamaru.

"Alright but I can only let one of you go inside". Shikamaru nodded and turned back to Lee and Choji.

"You guys wait here I'll be back in a bit". After reciving nods he made he followed after the guard, who stopped at a large metal door with a rectangular piece indented in it at eye level. He pounded on the door three times and waited until the rectangular piece slid out of place and revealed a pair of eyes.

"What's up Trent?" the guard, now known as Trent, moved slightly out of the way so the eyes could see Shikamaru.

"One coming in" the eye hole was closed quickly and Shikamaru heard several locks being un-done before the door opened to see another guard standing there and waving him in. He cautiously walked in side and as the door slammed shut took a look around the room. I was about the same size as the general store but had glass cases next to every wall and two in the middle with enough room to walk between them. The counter had a large open white area behind it and a few men and women sat back there with tables of beakers, cleaning supplies and tools scattered across them. Large windows made up the back wall of the room and he saw people in an open area working next to furnaces. All around the room he was in were guards in the same outfit as the men outside and each took note of Shikamaru before relaxing slightly.

"Welcome sir how may I be of assistance to you today" a short man wearing a gold vest and white collar shirt sat behind the counter, he had neatly trimmed brown hair and a pair of glasses with a black tube coming off on lens resting on his head. Shikamaru nodded and walked over to the man, placing the bag on the counter before him.

"I came here today to sell some kitchen ware." The man nodded and flipped the bag over carefully to spill out all of the items. Once the bag was empty he pulled his glasses down and began to carefully inspect all of the items before him.

"Rose, please come and test these items" Shikamaru watched as a tan woman with curly black hair and white lab coat came over and dumped everything into a box before walking back to a table with it. She than started pulling things out and laying them on a scale, after writing down the weight she would drop it into a container of water.

"She is testing to be sure the items are pure and not plated". Shikamaru turned his attention back to the man in front of him as he removed his glasses and reached under the counter. He pulled out a calculator and began punching in numbers.

"Now if everything turns out to be pure we will pay you" he finished typing in a few numbers and turned it to Shikamaru "220,566 beli". Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow at the number not sure if it was low or high but either way it suits his purposes.

"That sounds fine with me". The man nodded and walked back to the woman who collected his things earlier and began to talk to her. Shikamaru watched as she handed him a piece of paper and he began to look it over while walking towards him.

"Well sir everything seems to be in order, if you will wait I will get your money." He turned and went through a door in the corner. Shikamaru turned and started looking through the glass case underneath him, walking down the case and moving to the next one as the guards watched his every movement. The cases were all filled with different pieces of jewelry and accessories, some all metal and others with jewels in them. As he made his way across the back case he heard a door opening and turned to see the vested man returning with a small brief case.

"Here you are sir and don't bother returning the case it's all yours" the man meet Shikamaru half way across the room and handed over the case, it was all black and leather. Shikamaru nodded and laid it on the counter before opening it and examining the money, not that he didn't trust the man but he had to be sure. After seeing it was all bills and there were no tricks he nodded and closed the case.

"Well everything looks to be in order; it was a pleasure doing business with you." He reached out and shook the man's hands and turned for the door, which was already being unlocked by the guard. He walked outside and noticed all of the guards were staring at something, following their gaze he looked out and sweat dropped at the sight of Lee doing vertical pushups and balancing Choji on his feet. Letting out a sigh he walked towards the duo.

"Alright guys enough of that". Choji looked over at him and gave a mock salute before falling backwards and flipping to land on the ground. Lee dropped his feet down and stood up quickly.

"Yosh Shikamaru-san, how was your youthful adventure"

"Well not much of an adventure Lee but we got enough for a Log Pose and some extra." He held up the case and then started to walk back towards the general store.

"Where did you get the case Shika?" Choji asked as he looked down at his friend's hands.

"Gave it to me to carry the money in". Choji nodded in understanding and silence fell over them as they made their way back through the town. After making one of the turns into an alley way Shikamaru noticed two men standing near the end, one was tan with a slightly muscular build to him and wearing a black pair of pants with a red tank top and a bald head. The other was a large man with a white shirt that didn't fight around his gut and baggy blue shorts, his hair looked greasy and hung down to his shoulders. Once the two men saw them they slowly started to make their way down the alley, Shikamaru looked back and saw three men coming from behind them. Two looked to be about Choji's size but more fat than muscle and both wore matching blue overalls but different color shirts while the last man was by far the most muscular and had on black dress pants and a dark red collared shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Shikamaru to Lee and with a subtle nod of his head told him to move to the two men while he moved to stand next to Choji. All of the men stopped when they were around twenty feet away from the trio and the man in the collared shirt stepped closer.

"Good evening gentleman, we noticed that case you were carrying looked awful heavy and wanted to offer our assistance" when he finished the four other men all laughed. Shikamaru stepped forward and placed the briefcase down next to him, than looked up at the man and held his left hand and extended two fingers upward.

"We would be happy to let you have such a troublesome thing" the men all looked at each other and started to laugh, none noticing Shikamaru's other hand clasp his left.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu"** a line speed across the ground from Shikamaru's shadow and connected with the collard man's, once they connected Shikamaru dropped his hands and smiled at the man.

"So here it is come, take it sir". The man smirked and started to move forward to the case.

"What the hell?" he kept trying to move his body but nothing was happening "What the fuck is going on!" His men all started to look at him funny and one of the twins moved to him.

"Boss what's wrong?" confusion was evident in his voice as he walked closer to his employer.

"I can't fucking move! Shit! I think one of these bastards is a fruit user, get them!" veins appeared out of his neck from the anger he was feeling. The men hesitated for a second from the news there may be a fruit user and that was the moment Choji and Lee struck.

Lee sped forward to the lanky man and leapt at him when he was in range kicking him in the stomach with his left foot and then snapping his right out to kick off the man's face and towards his friend. Lee flipped through the air and landed behind the fat man.

"**Konoha Reppu"** he spun on the ground and kicked out the man's ankles with such power he floated in the air for a few seconds.

"**Konoha Rock Crusher" **rising from the ground Lee threw his right fist, with his index finger knuckle out, into the man's ribs. Lee heard the man's ribs break as he flew into the wall next to his companion.

Choji stood watching the twin men as they moved around their boss, they both hugged the walls and moved forward slowly, waiting for Choji to attack one so the other could move in. Choji looked at one, than the other, than to Shikamaru out of the corner of his eye. When he saw his friend smirk and nod Choji smiled big and looked at the two men, they saw him look back and now were only a few feet away.

"**Partial Multi-Size Technique"** the trapped man watched as Choji's arms grew in size and slammed the twins into the walls closet to them with open palms.

"I am done here Shikamaru-san" claimed Lee as he walked to Shikamaru's side.

"Good job Lee, now as for you" Shikamaru turned his attention back to his trapped opponent. "I'm wondering if you knew we were coming"

"Go fuck yourself, I ain't telling you shit!" he tried in vain to break free.

"See, no one noticed us coming by here before and even if they did how would they know we were coming back?" Shikamaru started to walk forward and, much to the man's protest, so did his prisoner.

"So I'll ask nicely, did someone tell you we were coming?" he had a dangerous edge in his voice as he spoke to the man.

"Fuck you" the threat was barley heard as confusion and desperation to break free were setting in.

"**Shadow–Neck Binding Technique" **a shadow of a hand slowly made its way up the man's torso and began to close around his neck. After a few seconds of choking the man tried to say something, Shikamaru slowly let loose giving him just enough air to speak.

"J-j-jared" he gasped out the name and tried to suck in as much air as possible.

"Thank you" he dropped the technique and as the man staggered slightly forward from his new freedom Shikamaru stepped in and gave him a chop to the back of the neck. Once the man was down he looked around the alley, seeing minimum damage he nodded to his friends, picked up the case and they began walking to the store again. Soon the building came into sight and they entered slowly, Shikamaru noticed the flash of surprise in his face before he quickly recovered. No one else was in the store currently so the trio made their way to the counter.

"Glad your back, take it you got enough money from your exchange to purchase one of the Pose?" he looked nervously between the three serious looking faces; Shikamaru leaned forward with one arm on the glass locking eyes with the man.

"While we did get enough it doesn't matter, you will be giving us one for free" he smiled and stood up straight as he finished, his eyes never leaving the mans.

"Now hold on a damn minute, I don't know where you get off trying to strong arm me but I won't have it. Maybe I should call the Marines?" Jared was trying to bluff them out of it; no way he wanted the Marines snooping around his business.

"Please be my guest and when they arrive will tell them were to find five unconscious men who attacked us and named you the person who hired them" he smirked in victory as he saw the man's face fall.

"Okay, okay you win." He dragged his feet as he opened the case and pulled out a black strapped Log Pose, handing it over to Shikamaru he looked at him in the eyes.

"We good than" Shikamaru snatched it out of the man's hand and turned to leave, not saying a word and letting the man sweat some. As soon as they were out the door Choji started to laugh.

"Man Shikamaru, I think that guy might have peed himself".

The trio walked back to the ship without incident and jumped on board to find the deck still empty. The decided to head down stairs and check in with Naruto later, Shikamaru walked into his room as Choji and Lee went to the kitchen. Upon entering the room he saw Temari looking up from the bed with one of the books he recently bought.

"How did it go?" He shrugged while he laid the case down and moved to the bed.

"Fine, got you something". She perked up instantly but glared as he handed her the Log Pose and laid down into the bed next to her.

"Can't you ever just get me something to be nice" she said with a sigh.

"To troublesome" he chuckled as she started hitting him with a pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Flashbacks"_

"**Attacks"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto or One Piece.**

**lpride21, Baka-sama****: **Yes I know they could have used Henge but I felt having all of them in the village was going to be over kill.

**Lightningblade49: **I am not aware of their being a ratio of beli to any known currency so I threw out a number for now but it was my intention that they got a fair deal. I have come up with a ratio now for my story and it will be more obvious If they get ripped off.

**gamelover41592: **I would have liked to have them meet smoker but with his attitude he would have chased after them and that would mess with the normal story line, which I'm trying to keep the same for now.

**Hey everybody hope your all ready for another chapter, I want to thank everyone who sent me an epithet for the characters. They were all good and I will definitely give credit to the creators of the ones I end up using. If you think of one or want to change some I'm keeping an open mind until i actual use one than that one sticks.**

**Well enough rambling enjoy the chapter. **

**======================== Will of Fire =====================**

Naruto and the others all stood on the deck of the looking out at the horizon. It had been almost a full day since they sailed from Lougetown and they were close enough to Reverse Mountain that they could see it in the distance. Dark grey clouds surrounded the mountain starting at around the half-way point, lightning and rain fell from the clouds as the approached the mountain.

"Lee, Tenten and Sai can you please go below and make sure everything that isn't bolted down is secured some way" the trio nodded and made their way below. Naruto turned and walked into his cabin to secure everything in there as well.

Shikamaru watched as the four walked off and turned his attention to the mountain in front of them, he had read about it in one of the books he bought and knew that if they didn't approach from the right angle the current could catch them and pull them into the rocky side of the mountain. He grabbed a pair of binoculars and leapt up into the crow's nest, once there he brought them up and tried to identify where the pass was. They had tried to send in Sai's eagles but the weather was apparently too much for them, if he wasn't on them feeding them chakra they would be destroyed by water easily.

He grinned in triumph when he saw the pass in the mountain side; they were heading towards it fine maybe a small adjustment when they got closer. He turned and jumped down to the deck again and walked over to Choji at the helm.

"Try to keep us steady, I believe were on course but will see once we get closer."

"Will the rain be a problem?"

"I don't think so but will be careful" he turned around and looked back towards the mountain. The wind was starting to pick up and he could smell the rain the closer they got.

Naruto walked out of his cabin wearing a coat similar to his normal red one except it had a hood on it, which he had over his head, and walked next to Choji.

"How many of those things do you have?" Choji chuckled slightly as he looked at Naruto.

"More than two" he smirked and watched as the rain started to fall on the ship deck. He others all had cloaks on to protect them from the rain and stood around the deck waiting for something to happen.

"Were we going Shika?" Naruto turned to Shikamaru, who was looking out with the binoculars.

"Were right on track, it looks like the current will pick up soon and should pull us in. Choji, be ready the current is going to be strong." Choji nodded and they all turned their attention to the mountain.

The rain started to increase and soon the deck was saturated with water, Choji's arms jerked and he let out a grunt.

"Okay were caught up in the current damn it's strong." He held firm to the helm and struggled with keeping the ship going straight.

The pass came into view and the group looked at it in wonder, the start of the pass had large stone gates crossing from one side to the other. They were covered in designs of different animals, all of them fish like in some way. The gates looked worn from the constant rain fall and the wind. They were broken from their thoughts when Choji let out a loud grunt.

"Guys this current is really strong!" They could hear the wood starting to creak and Choji held it. Naruto looked out at the water and an idea popped into his head.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **he created a single clone and then rushed to one side of the ship while the clone ran to the other. Once both where in place the original gave the clone a nod and they both went through some hand seals.

"**Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet"** from the water two giant dragons rose and slammed their bodies against the ship. The ship rocked when the dragons struck but only for a second, Choji noticed that the pressure on the helm lessened now that they were sandwiched between the two dragons. The two Naruto's held their hand seals and focused on controlling the beast's so they would stay on course.

Shikamaru watched the scene with interest, he hadn't thought of using water dragons to help guide the ship and made a mental note of it for future use. His eyes widened when he looked ahead and saw a large water spout at the end of the trail.

"Everyone hold on!" he yelled and channeled chakra into his feet so that he stuck to the deck; he noticed everyone else made no attempt to grab anything and figured they thought of the same idea. They soon hit the end and where launched into the air by the spout, luckily they tipped forward and were heading towards the downstream pass.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru turned his head when he heard Sakura scream and saw Naruto floating in the air.

"_Shit, he was concentrating and didn't hear me"_ Shikamaru tried to think fast about what to do. Luckily Lee jumped into action. Reaching into his leg warmer Lee quickly pulled out his weights, all connected by metal links and launched one end towards Naruto, wrapping it around his leg and pulling him towards the ship. Naruto landed with a thud onto the deck, while the clone dispelled in the air, and Lee dropped to his knee and held onto Naruto until the ship landed in the water again. Grinning Naruto looked up to Lee.

"Thanks buddy" Lee nodded and gave Naruto a thumbs up before unwrapping his chain and placing it back in his leg warmer. Sakura had made her way to them and kneeled down to pull up Naruto's pant leg to inspect it.

"Sakura-chan I'm fine" he smiled at her but she wasn't listening and her hands began to glow green.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he shook his head and looked back at the trail they were following. "Choji how's the current?"

"Easier than on the way up" He still was holding the helm firm but he didn't have to strain his muscles to do so. Shikamaru nodded as he turned back to the crew, everyone looked fine so he looked back down the trail. They were moving faster than on the way up and soon found themselves at the bottom and in the Grand Line.

"Well that was exciting" Naruto had stood up and was now looking out at the ocean, causing everyone to sweat drop at him.

"Troublesome is more like it" Shikamaru shook his head at Naruto and walked over to Temari "So which way does the Pose tell us to go?"

She looked down at her wrist and channeled chakra into the seal placed there, Naruto had drawn the seal so she could seal away the Pose when she's not using it so it doesn't get damaged. The watch appeared on her wrist with the needle spinning wildly around in a circle.

"No direction yet, I guess we need to just keep sailing until we lock on to an island" she shrugged her shoulders and sealed away the pose.

"Alright well let's check on all of the equipment and supplies to see if anything was destroyed or damaged. Temari, Choji and Shikamaru you guys stay up here and yell if you need us" Naruto turned after he finished and lead the others down below to inspect the ships hold.

**========================= Two days later ====================**

Naruto laid in his bed reading one of Jiraiya's Icha Icha books, while he did spend most of his life thinking they were perverted books he decided after the war to give them a chance. He still was admit that they were porn but couldn't help smile when he read them, usually replacing the main characters name with Jiraiya's. He heard a knock on his door and put a bookmark in before rising up and opening it to see Temari.

"We there?" The Pose had locked on to an island a few hours after they landed in the Grand Line but with no map they had no idea when they would get there.

"Yep were heading into the dock right now" she moved out of the door way and pointed to the city in the distance.

Unlike the places they visited before this dock was located in front of large warehouse buildings and people moved about unloading and loading ships. Obviously there was some kind of business or multiple ones that used this island as a depot and were shipping from and to it constantly. The city wasn't too far from the port and Naruto could see some of the buildings, they were all brick buildings that didn't look higher than two stories. In the distance he could see larger buildings over the roofs of the smaller ones but couldn't make out what they were for. There was little greenery in the city that he could see, maybe a few trees lining the sidewalks and some bushes around the houses but mostly concrete and metal lamps.

"So what is our plan?" Naruto looked over to see everyone was standing around waiting for him to come out of his room.

"Well we need to figure out how long it takes for the Log Pose to register the island first. Shikamaru, give everybody 5,000 beli each for whatever they want." The Nara nodded and made his way to his room where the money was.

"Will break into two's and do a sweep of the city before meeting up and comparing notes. Lee and Tenten, Sakura and Temari, Shikamaru and Choji, Me and Sai. Will explore for an hour after we dock and then meet back at the ship, make sure the rooms are sealed." he spoke with authority and made it obvious that he wasn't going to budge on this order.

Shikamaru soon returned and handed out the money to each of the team. He turned and looked at the different ships in the port; many were larger ships he assumed were for transporting goods while some looked to be around the same size as the Will of Fire. They pulled into an open spot next to a vessel that was slightly larger than theirs; Lee and Sai hopped down with the tie lines and secured the boat.

Naruto looked over at the boat next to them as he prepared to disembark, it had multiple men unloading large crates from it but what he noticed was that there were many men in suits standing on the deck and on the dock below. Each was dressed sharply and some wore hats and trench coats much like the Marines who questioned him and Sai. He followed one of the men unloading with his eyes and saw they were putting all of the crates into wagons at the end of the dock. He dropped to the deck and noticed that many of the men in suits were watching him, Lee and Sai with interest, most likely because of how they were dressed and the fact they leapt off the ship and landed with ease. Not wanting to draw more attention he started to turn to the others when suddenly he heard a gun go off at the end of the dock.

"Everyone freeze!" Naruto looked up at the voice, a man stood at the end of the dock holding some kind of gun he had not seen before. The man looked to be of average height, somewhat muscular and had short brown hair. He was wearing black jeans, and a black jacket that was zipped up with a silver star on it. Behind him men in the same outfit were coming out of one of the warehouses that had been shut moments ago.

"Law Keepers!" he turned back when he heard a man shout and saw all of the men wearing suits had pulled guns and began to open fire at the men approaching from the warehouse. Not knowing what was going on Naruto quickly jumped back on to the Will of Fire and ducked low as bullets began hitting the crates and dock below. He looked over and saw the rest of the team had taken a similar stance and that Lee and Sai had followed his lead back onto the ship.

"Anyone have a clue what's going on?" he had to yell over the sounds of all the guns going off.

"I heard them say Law Keepers, I would assume the ship next to us is preforming illegal acts and those men are the police force of the city." Sai had risen up slightly as he spoke to look out at the scene below them. The Law Keepers were hiding behind the crates on the dock and slowly trying to make their way to the boat, while the suited men were filing onto said boat most likely getting ready to sail off.

"Naruto, I believe it would be advantageous to help these Law Keepers." Naruto looked to Sai as he spoke than back at the others, all nodded to him to show they agreed. He started to think about the pros and cons of the idea, they would gain favor with the city if they helped but he was sure that they would need to use some of their skills to do so. After a minute he decided they were going to be found out anyway so may as well do it while helping people.

"Sakura, Choji, take out their mast so they can't escape. Everyone else drop as many as you can but be careful we haven't had much experience with guns in a fight yet." They all nodded and Naruto unsealed a kunai in each hand and rose, throwing them towards the ship.

Sakura and Choji both took a running start towards the ship railing after Naruto disappeared in a flash and pumped chakra into their legs. The pushed off the rail and flew towards the neighboring vessel, landing with large thuds onto its deck. Naruto was already on it and the men all turned to see the three new arrivals, not wasting time Naruto threw his kunai and flashed behind two men that were pointing their guns at him, knocking them out with quick jabs to the back of their necks.

"**Partial Multi-Size Technique" **the men on the ship were surprised when Choji's right arm suddenly grew and he slammed his fist into their ships mast, cracking it and almost breaking it off. Instead of hitting it again Choji swung his arm forward and knocked four men at the front of the ship off. Sakura took that moment to run forward and leapt at the mast.

"**Cherry Blossom Impact" **she slammed her fist into the mast like Choji did, when it hit an eight foot section exploded into a pile of splinters and the mast fell towards the front of the boat.

"Who the hell are this people?"

"Fucking shot them"

What the fuck is this"

Sakura turned and noticed that the men had regained their senses and were now aiming their guns at her. She leapt back as bullets hit the spot where she was and rushed forward towards two men. They both took aim but were not fast enough to pull the triggers and she hit both of them in the stomach, making them fly backwards into the wall.

Choji let his arm shrink back to size and summoned his staff from the seal before leaping towards the front of the boat. One man had dodged his initial attack and the mast, he drew two pistols and began firing at Choji, who rushed to the left to avoid them and jumped onto the fallen mast. Using Chakra he ran along the mast and leapt off of it at the man, who was reloading his guns after missing. When he noticed Choji jump at him he dropped the guns and pulled out a knife from his back and charged. He tried a wild stab at Choji but it was obvious the man rarely used the knife, Choji brought the top of his staff up and knocked the man's knife away than slammed him in the stomach with the bottom. The force of the blow caused the man to bend forward and Choji finished his assault by bringing the top of his staff down on the man's head, knocking him to the ground and unconscious.

Naruto appeared at the helm of the ship, where he had thrown his second kunai, behind four men all using rifles to fire at the Law Keepers on the dock. He quickly flew through some hand seals before throwing his arms forward.

"**Futon: Great Breakthrough"** a great torrent of wind shot out from him and flung the unaware men off of the ship and into the water. He grabbed the kunai and watched as Sakura finished off two men before looking around the deck, now clear of men.

Lee jumped onto the dock and immediately was a blur of motion as he ran at two men firing from the gang plank of their ship. The men didn't even notice his presence until he was upon them, punching one man in the head and sending him to the water below before spinning and striking the other with his elbow into the back of the man's head.

Tenten and Temari landed just after Lee and turned towards the end of the dock, many of the men were hiding behind crates and the Law keepers couldn't hit them. Tenten pulled out one of her scrolls and held it in front of her.

"**Sogu: Shuriken Rain"** multiple shuriken shot out from the scroll and flew towards the men. Temari quickly opened her fan and stepped in front of Tenten.

"**Futon: Wind Wave" **she swung her fan and a large gust of wind flew past the shuriken, increasing their speed and spinning rate. The wind gust hit the men first causing many to fall into forward into the crates they hide behind but all turned around to see what had caused the large gust. As they did their eyes widened in shock as the shuriken arrived and started ripping into them, many missed and imbedded themselves into the creates but a few found their marks and the men lay bleeding on the dock.

Shikamaru and Sai stood on the railing looking down at the scene before them, the two had been prepared to join into the fry but after Tenten and Temari's joint attack they didn't see much point. They jumped down and joined up with the others as the Law Keepers started coming down the docks. One Law Keeper kept walking towards them as the others started arresting the fallen men; he had a type of gun slung over his shoulder, short brown hair with a youthful face. He approached with caution and had an air of confidence and authority about him as he stopped before the group.

"I believe some thanks are in order, that could have gone a lot worse without your assistance. David Merit" he extended his hand and Shikamaru stepped forward to shake it.

"Shikamaru Nara, it was no problem"

"Apparently, you and your crew made short work of them. I don't suppose you all could come down to our station and give a report?" Shikamaru was about to answer but was cut off when Naruto walked up.

"Do you need all of us or will one do?" David turned and looked at Naruto than back to Shikamaru, obviously not sure who to be talking to. Shikamaru nodded his head towards Naruto.

"Um well I would prefer to have all of you give a statement but if you can't I understand." he seemed hesitant to say the sentence. Naruto looked to Shikamaru, while he was the leader he knew Shikamaru was the smarter and at times like this was a smarter choice in deciding things. Shikamaru nodded his head quickly to agree with the idea and Naruto turned back to David.

"We can come with you" the man smiled and motioned to the end of the dock, there were multiple wagons pulling up and having the arrested men put on them.

"Will ride the wagons back and afterwards we will drop you off where ever you need to go." He started up the dock towards the wagons but Naruto waited a second so they were a few steps behind.

"Be careful with what we say to them" he said quietly to the others as they all followed behind. They were guided to an empty wagon and loaded up in the back while David sat up with the driver and they took off into the city.

"So what brings you folks to Caister?" David had turned in his seat so that he could see them all better.

"Just came in from East Blue a few days ago"

"Well that must have been a trip. Come in through Reverse Mountain?" Naruto and company nodded "Must have been fun, never been up the pass myself."

Naruto and David continued to talk to each other as they moved through the city. The others took in the city scape as they rode through the town; it was much like the area they saw from the ship. Brick buildings with little shrubbery in the city, the farther they got in the taller the buildings became. Shops and restaurants lined the streets but there were no vendors among the streets like in many of the islands they visited before. Eventually they came to a long grey brick building that was two stories tall and had a dome on the middle part of the building. Columns rose to a steeple on the main part of the building and a star, like the Law Keepers, engraved on the building. They came to a stop in front of the building and David jumped down from his seat.

"Here we are Caister court house. Please follow me" the group followed along after David after as he scaled the steps and through large wooden doors. Once inside they came to a group of Law Keepers standing next to tables with bins on them, as the approached David turned around to them.

"We don't allow anyone besides Law Keepers to carry weapons past this point. I promise that all weapons taken will be returned in their current condition." He had a hint of hesitation in his voice; aware he was asking people to put hand over their only form of protection to people they didn't know. He was surprised when everyone nodded and started putting their weapons on the table but happy they didn't cause any problems like some sailors did. After they all got patted down for hidden weapons and cleared he lead them down the hall to a large open room full of desks with other Law Keepers.

"Roland" a small stocky blonde man stood up at his desk as David approached. "I need you and seven other officers to take the statements of these people here" he pointed at the group and looked back at Roland to receive a salute. Nodding he turned back to the group.

"Okay the others will take your statements and then your free to go, thank you for your cooperation" he reached out and shook hands with Naruto.

"It's no problem at all".

David turned and left as Roland called out other officers to interview Naruto and the crew. He made his way past all of the desks to a door near the back; he walked through and came to a board with wanted posters on it. He quickly scanned the board and stopped when he saw the ones he was looking for.

_**Naruto**_

_**Wanted Alive:**_

_**10,000,000 Beli**_

_**Sakura**_

_**Wanted Alive:**_

_Assault of a Marine Officer_

_Knowledge of Naruto and Sai_

**1,000,000 Beli**

He looked at the pictures of the other three, while they had no names he recognized the pictures and was sure these five posters were regarding five of the people out there. He collected the posters and continued down the hall to another open room, the difference was this one was carpeted and had cubicles instead of just open desks. At the far end of the room was a closed door with a gold star on it, David crossed the room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" David opened the door and looked around the office; it was a normal sized office with a large desk that took up the far left corner of the room. A bookcase stood in the right corner against the back wall and next to it were two file cabinets, pictures and awards hung on the wall around the room. Standing at the filing cabinets was the source of the voice. A tall slightly tan man stood looking at some paperwork; he had salt and pepper hair that was kept short and a well groomed mustache.

"David, how was the raid?" he moved towards his desk and gestured for him to sit.

"Better than we expected sir" he said as he sat in the chair and earned a raised eyebrow from his commander.

"Really? How so?"

"We staked out the dock like instructed and I recognized some of the guards so I knew we found the boat we heard was coming in. After they unloaded some of the crate's we moved in and were meet with hostility. We took cover as they started to fire at us once they realized we were Law Keepers and a fire fight broke out. We started to return fire when suddenly something happened" he took a pause to catch his breath "Suddenly I heard so screaming and looked up to see the crew of a ship docked next to the Firetank Pirates vessel attacking and subduing the Firetank's. Sir, they were extremely efficient and moved faster than I've seen many people move and somehow the destroyed the mast of the Firetank's ship but I didn't hear any explosions." The commander looked stunned for a second before he brought his hand up and scratched his chin.

"Where is this other crew? Are they pirates also? Do we need to worry about them?"

"I brought them in to give statements sir, as to if their a pirate crew I don't know however" he handed over the wanted posters "On the way over here I thought some of them looked familiar. These are five of the eight.

The older officer took the posters and looked over them for a minute and looked them over with a confused look. While the girl's posters had information on them Naruto and Sai's had nothing on them.

"I'm sure you had a reason for bringing this to me, if you wanted them arrested you could have done it yourself"

"Yes sir, it has to do with their skills and the Firetank pirate problem." The commander nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Alright proceed"

"Well sir our biggest problems with the Firetank pirates has been many power and evidence. These people easily took on a whole ship like it was nothing and as you can see their already wanted but I don't think their bad people. I think we should ask them to take care of our pirate problem for us and in return we can let them leave the island, possibly even give them a place to sleep. They mentioned they were waiting on their Log Pose to register the islands magnetic field and that takes a week." The commander stared at David for a minute, his mind thinking.

"You're asking me to let off some criminals so they can fight others? What if their no better than the Firetank's"

"Sir, I know it sounds crazy but if they were as bad why would they have helped at all?"

"I don't know. I won't lie; I like the idea but bring in their captain and let me talk to him before we decide. If he gets nervous let him know we know who he is but will let him leave the island as thanks for saving our men's lives but they have to leave immediately, no waiting for the Log Pose." David stood and saluted before heading back to Naruto and his crew. As he left the commander let out a sigh and looked over the posters again, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of rum and took a large gulp.


	14. Chapter 14

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"Flashbacks"

"**Attacks"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto or One Piece.**

**So first I would like to apologize for not updating in such a long time, had some personal things to deal with and all that jazz. I have no plans to abandon this story and should be updating at a regular and more often pace.**

**Second I know a lot of people are wondering why they don't use the Henge a lot. The answer is simply because I feel the story would be boring if they constantly changed what they looked like. Yes they will use it occasionally but not for long durations.**

**10 Beli= 1 U.S. dollar**

**=================== Caister Courthouse ======================**

Naruto let out a sigh as he watched the Law Keeper interviewing him write down the statement he had made. He looked around the room at the others and saw that most of them were mimicking his actions. The whole thing may have been tedious but if it kept them out of trouble he would do his best to get through it. The only real thing keeping him from zoning out was that he needed to be careful with what he said so he didn't give away his skills, they had crafted a story on the ride over that made sense but didn't give away too much. The hardest part of that was making sure none of the Law Keepers heard anything, luckily they had the skills to do it.

"Alright Mr. Namikaze, I think that's all we need." Naruto nodded to the man and started to stand up.

"Mr. Namikaze" he turned as he stood and saw David walking towards him. "Our Commander would like to talk to you and thank you for you and your crews help."

Naruto eyed the man carefully, while he was somewhat surprised that their commander would want to thank him personally it was not so far out there. He looked at the man for a moment and noticed he wasn't making strong eye contact like he did the first time they met.

"Very well" his voice had a small edge to it and he watched as David grew slightly nervous but nodded and waved for Naruto to follow him. He looked over and gave Shikamaru a quick nod to let him know not to do anything yet before he followed after David. He used his eyes to look around as they made their way down the halls towards the back of the building so that he wouldn't look to suspicious. Soon they were in a room similar to the last but carpeted and fewer desk within cubicles, in the back was a door with a gold star on it. David guided him to the door and knocked on it, Naruto heard a gruff "enter" from inside before they entered the room. David held the door for him as he walked into the room and looked at the commander sitting behind his desk looking at some papers on his desk.

"I take it you're the captain of the crew who helped us out this morning" he had a small smile as he stood and gestured for Naruto to take a seat in front of him.

"Sir do you need me to stay?" David remained in the door as Naruto began walking to the chair.

"No, thank you David" the man saluted and closed the door as he left. Naruto sat down in the chair by the desk and watched as the commander sat and reached down. Naruto tensed his right hand and was prepared to summon a tri pronged kunai in case but relaxed when the man put a bottle of brownish liquid on his desk and two glasses.

"Care for some rum Mr.?"

"Namikaze but please call me Naruto, I've never been one for formalities. And I'm fine thank you." The man nodded and poured himself a glass.

"I will get straight to the point Naruto, we would like your help" he took a sip of rum and watched Naruto for a reaction. Naruto himself was somewhat surprised but did his best not to show it.

"How can I be of help sir?"

"We could use the skills you and your crew possess" he grabbed a folder on his desk and tossed it to Naruto. "The crew you helped stop this morning are a part of the Firetank pirate crew lead by Capone "Gang" Bege. They come from West blue and are already making a name for themselves."

Naruto nodded along as he looked over the papers in the folder, the more he read the more this man reminded him of Gato. Capone however isn't interested in just taking over an island but using them for his own personal needs.

"So what exactly do you need from me and my friends?" Naruto didn't look up from the papers as he spoke but he could tell the commander was tense.

"The pirates have been bringing in weapons and drugs into the Grand Line to sell so they have an income while here. Unfortunately, with us being so close to Reverse Mountain, we are one of their supply points. Over the past few months we have seen more drug related violence and deaths in the city and people are getting scared. The pirates have been recruiting many of the islands smaller criminals so they have grown quite powerful." He lifted his glass and finished off the rum "There is only so much we can do within the confines of the law to stop them."

"So you want us to stop them?" Naruto closed the folder and let out a large sigh, he wanted to help but this was a large task he was asking for.

"Not necessarily, we know that Capone left some of his own men to watch over things here. If you can find and help us capture them than the organization will start to fall apart."

Naruto stroked his chin and thought about the mans idea, it was true if he stopped the main men the Law Keepers would have an easier time but it might not solve everything like the commander hoped. While Naruto was deep in thought the commander worried he might be losing the man so he decided to play his hand. He pushed another folder to Naruto and the blonde looked at it curiously before grabbing it and opening it, his eyes widened at the wanted poster inside.

"As you can see we know who you are and are willing to make a deal. If you help us I promise to allow you and your crew to leave after your log pose has finished locking in the islands field." He grew nervous as he finished and reached under his desk with a free hand to a pistol strapped to the underside. Naruto sat silent for a minute thinking about the deal, it was good and he couldn't deny he wanted to try and help these people. Letting out a sigh he looked up at the commander.

"If we're going to help you than you have to promise to let us work our way and not keep an eye on us." The commander smiled and nodded his head while standing.

"Agreed, I don't want people knowing I hired pirates to solve our problems. As far as anyone will know your just tourist visiting the island until your Log Pose is ready." Naruto nodded and stood, extending his hand. The commander took it and the two stared each other down before Naruto let go and turned on his heel, he stopped just before he opened the door.

"Oh and commander we're not pirates." The commander raised an eyebrow at him as he opened the door and started to leave. "We're shinobi" the way he said it sent a small shiver up the commanders spine and he reached for his rum, not sure if he made the right call or not.

Shikamaru watched as Sakura paced back and forth in the front waiting area of the courthouse, after they had finished they collected their weapons and waited for Naruto. He subtly looked around the room trying to see if any of the Law Keepers were watching them but no one gave them so much as a second glance or seemed to care that they were there. A nudge to his ribs caused him to open his eyes and he saw Naruto walking towards them, Shikamaru noticed that he looked somewhat serious. Sakura stopped her pacing and was about to speak when she saw the same look on Naruto, being his teammate she knew what it meant and decide to wait for him to speak. Naruto simple jerked his head to the side and started to leave; the others all seemed confused but followed behind. The group began walking down the streets not really sure where they were going and eventually Tenten became impatient.

"Naruto, where are we going" Naruto shook his head quickly, seeming to realize he hadn't told any of them anything.

"Sorry, were looking for a hotel." The others nodded and began looking up and down the streets as they walked. Soon Choji pointed out a large white stone building with a blue roof out to everyone,a large sign was mounted just off the side of it reading Winter's Hotel. They made their way inside and looked around at the entrance, it was white like the outside with blue and gold trim along the wall bases. A long dark wood bar was built into the wall just to their left as the entered and a young woman, close to their age probably, stood behind it. Her dark black hair was tied into a ponytail and she wore a light blue blouse, Naruto noticed a gold name tag on her as he approached.

"Good afternoon sir, how can I help you" he voice was very cheerful and the girls noticed her eyes widen when they fell on Naruto causing them to giggle.

"Yes, how much is a room per night?" Naruto leaned forward on the bar as he looked her in the eyes, he had learned long ago to use his looks to his advantage when possible.

"It's 2,000 Beli a night for a single room, 3,000 for a double and 5,000 for a suite" Naruto whistled at the price and thought about how much it would cost them for the week. It would take a sizable chunk of their savings but he figured it was better to stay in a nicer hotel, if they were dealing with criminals they most likely would stand out in a place like this.

"Shikamaru can you run back to the ship and get enough for us to get three double rooms for a week" he turned to the Nara as the man let out a sigh and mumbled under his breath before turning on his heel with Temari and Choji following behind.

"If I made a small deposit could we get our rooms until my friends get back Rebecca?" Naruto spoke as sweetly as he could as he turned back to the girl and gave her a smile. Her cheeks went pink and her eyes shifted around the room as she thought about what to so, obviously she didn't want to say no but wasn't sure if she could do that.

"Umm I'm not sure sir. Could you give me one minute to go speak with my manager?" she bit her lip nervously after she finished.

"Of course please take your time" she smiled and disappeared into a doorway behind her.

"Hey Naruto, not that I'm complaining or anything but why are we staying in a fancy hotel?" Sakura walked up to him and looked around as she spoke.

"Will talk about it later but it has to do with where I went at the courthouse" She nodded along knowing he would tell them when he was ready. The others looked around the room as they waited for the girl to return, it didn't take long before she came around the doorway smiling.

"My manager said it won't be a problem as long as you pay before six tonight. Will that be a problem?" Naruto nodded and reached into his pocket to pull out the 5,000 he had from the boat and handed it to her.

"Here you go, would it be possible to get all of the rooms next to each other." The girl pulled out a map and looked over it before nodding.

"Yes I can do that" she traced a finger across the map and then reached under the bar, Naruto heard the jingling of keys before she brought up three keys and handed them to him.

"Rooms 311,313 and 315 are all yours" he nodded to her as he picked up the keys and walked over to the others.

"Here Sakura" he handed her one of the keys "You and Tenten take this room. Me Lee and Sai will take one and Choji, Shikamaru and Temari can have the last. You guys go on up I'll wait for them to get back and then will meet up to discuss some things." He handed Sai one key and watched as the group disappeared to the stair well. He took a seat on a couch in the waiting area until Shikamaru and the others walked back in.

"What took you?" Naruto chuckled as Shikamaru glared a him and threw a stack of bills tied together with a hair band at his head. Naruto caught it with his left and tossed their room key to them with his right.

"You three can take this room, the others are in 311 and 313. I'll be up in a minute." The trio nodded and headed towards the stairs and Naruto walked back to the check in area, removing the hair band and 5,000 beli as he did.

"I believe this will cover the cost of the rooms." He placed the stack of bills in front of the woman and her eyes grew wide at the sight of the large stack. She smiled and began counting out the money.

"It's all here, thank you very much sir and if you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask" her voice became husky as she finished and Naruto mentally rolled his eyes but smiled and gave her a nod as he turned towards the stairs.

Once he found the rooms he knocked on his room and told Sai to grab Lee than meet him at Sakura and Tenten's room. He got a nod from Sai and stopped at Shikamaru's room and repeated his instructions. He then walked to Sakura's room and knocked.

"Hey Sakura-chan it's me open up" the girl opened the door and waved Naruto in. He walked in and looked around the room they were plain but had a sense of elegance to them, white walls with a dark blue border on near ceiling and floor. The beds looked soft and had the same blue comforters on them with white and blue pillows. Tenten was relaxing on her bed and sat up when Naruto walked in.

"So what's going on?"

"Everyone's on the way so just wait a second" he rolled his eyes at her and smiled as she stuck out her tongue at him. Soon another knock was on the door and Sakura let everyone in so they could figure out what was going on. Naruto waited until everyone had taken a seat on a bed, or stood to the side and started to tell them about his meeting and their arrangement with the Keepers. After he finished the group stayed silent for a minute to take in everything but Shikamaru finally broke it.

"Troublesome" Naruto caught the slight grin on his face as he spoke. "So where should we begin?"

"First we need to get some disguises, I'm sure we all noticed how many people were staring at us as we went through the city" the others nodded in agreement "Shikamaru did you bring any more of our money or just the needed amount?"

Shikamaru opened one of his flak jacket pockets and tossed a small scroll to Naruto "I figured we might need it so here's all of the remaining."

Naruto caught it and nodded his thanks before quickly tossing it to Sakura.

"Don't hit me but if someone has to buy us clothes I trust you, Temari and Tenten more than say Lee" Sakura had a been giving him a small glare but once she realized what he said she quickly agreed.

"Sai and Shikamaru you to get some rest, tonight I want you two to go out and start looking for possible targets and gathering information. Use whatever force you want. The rest of us will sleep and then make plans in the morning off of what Sai and Shikamaru find out." The others all nodded and started to leave the room to accomplish their task and prepare for the week.

Sai and Shikamaru stood looking down across the city from the top of their hotel, trying to decide which direction to begin their search in. Sai nudged Shikamaru and pointed out to the docks.

"I believe it would be best to search around the docks, where we first encountered the pirates" Shikamaru nodded, Sai had the most experience with spying so he decided to follow his lead. He two began jumping across the roofs towards the docks, the noticed a few people walking the streets and some law keepers but none of them thought to look up.

Soon they landed on one of the warehouse's that lined the docks and crouched while inspecting the area. Unlike the city the docks were alive with movement as workers loaded and unloaded ships of varies sizes.

"So Sai what should we be looking for?"

"It is hard to say, since they are transporting items easily hidden in creates they are going to blend in with normal cargo. I remember some of the pirates were dressed in particular clothing and seemed better dressed than normal so searching for them would be best." Shikamaru nodded and began looking up and down the docks again.

Sai pulled out a scroll and brush and quickly drew across it.

"**Sumi: Rodents" **dozens of ink rats raced off of the page and down onto the docks. The shinobi watched as the rats split apart and began searching the docks for any sign of the Firetank pirates. They sat quietly on the roof for an hour before some of the rats came back and plashed onto the scroll, leaving words behind. Sai quickly looked it over and then passed it to Shikamaru.

"So there at the far end, Lets go" he rolled the scroll up and followed after Sai across the roofs, both added extra chakra to their feet so they wouldn't slide down the slippery metal. Eventually they reached the building the rodents had found, it was rusty and seemed like it had been through a few storms but people were loading crates into a medium sized vessel.

Sai tapped Shikamaru's shoulder and pointed down to a group of five men, two were wearing basic shirts and pants but three were in Suits like the pirates from earlier. Sai went through some hand signals to explain his plan, Shikamaru nodded and the two carefully split apart and made their way down to the group. Shikamaru made his way down the roof in the opposite direction of the men and leapt down into an empty alley and ran through some hand seals.

"**Shadow Cloak"** shadows rose up his body until hey completely covered him and made him seem like a walking shadow. Shikamaru created this technique after the war to help clan members on spy missions, it took more chakra than using a genjutsu but could not be dispelled like one and gave them an edge over sensor type ninjas. He then turned the corner and began moving towards the group of men while doing his best to stay in the shadows.

"**Sumi: Serpent" **Sai opened a prepared scroll and a snake slithered off of the page along the roof towards the edge. Carefully it dropped to the ground and made its way over to the group of men.

"So you understand we can't have another mistake like this morning right Petey" the man talking was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a dark grey trench coat hanging over his shoulders and a pinstripe fedora matching his suit. A fat cigar was in his hand as he talked to one of the common looking men wearing a red bandana. The two men behind him were wearing similar outfits but were dark red and blue.

"I know Vincent, trust me we did all we could to day but that other group showed up and destroyed my boys and even your men" Petey tried everything he could to get the men to understand he couldn't help what happened. Vincent suddenly backhanded him and took a drag of his cigar as Petey started to stand up.

"We don't ask for excuses Petey, we helped you become stronger than ever on this island. All we ask is a little help with our product, that's not too much to ask for is it?"

"No Vincent"

"That's what I thought." He took another drag and tossed the cigar down, crushing it as he exhaled "Now get the rest of the ship loaded so our boys can get the money to the Boss. We're heading back to check on our supplies, we need to figure out how to stretch what we have until your boys get back" he turned and walked off with his companions following behind him. The other man helped up Petey and brushed him off.

"Why do you put up with them boss?" Petey let out a sigh and brushed off his shirt.

"They've done a lot for us and you know very well if we tried to stand against them we would be crushed." He shook his head and started to walk towards the boat and his men loading it. Shikamaru had been close enough to hear everything and quickly walked to the ink snake Sai had created and let it wrap around his arm. Jumping on to the warehouse he scaled the building and let the snake fall to the scroll in front of Sai.

"I heard everything but save that for later. We will need to ask the Law Keepers about the two whose names were mentioned. Also create a bird to follow those men and return with locations they visit." Shikamaru looked down at the boat as the shadows fell from his body.

"**Sumi: Eagles" **Sai quickly pulled out a spare scroll and directed his eagle towards where the men were headed.

"What is the situation?" Sai asked as he put the scroll back on his hip.

"It seems that those men down there are a local gang and the Firetank Pirates helped them become major players here. In exchange they help transport money to their Captain and bring in the drugs and money."

"I take it that this load is money going to their Captain?" Shikamaru nodded and began thinking out a plan.

"Correct, it seems that this morning we disrupted their supply and now they need to send out for more. If we can figure out how to stop this we can cause a major disruption in their operation"

"What are you thinking?"

"We need to stop the ship that much is obvious but I think we need to send a message." A small grin went across Shikamaru's face and Sai could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"What are you thinking?"

"From their conversation this shipment should be mostly if not all money and I'm sure the Law Keepers and we could find a much better use for it than them." Shikamaru grinned at Sai, who nodded in return and looked down at the men.

"What will be our plan of attack?" Sai asked as he looked down at the men loading the boat and started to study the area around them. The light posts around them were out so they were harder to see and he knew they could use that to their advantage.

"We back track and head onto the water and climb up the back of the ship, no one will be expecting us from that direction. We need to take them down as quietly and quickly as possible." He stood and stretched before he nodded to Sai and they took of over the roof tops. After creating some distance from the boat they leapt down onto the street and onto the ocean surface. Moving quickly they ran towards the boat and quickly scaled the back of the boat, they hopped over the rail in a crouch and scanned the boat for movement. Luckily they had gone un noticed and all of the men were lowering crates into the hull of the ship.

"**Sumi: Serpents Nest" **Sai summoned an empty scroll from a seal on his wrist and began to draw multiple snakes on it and then as he poured chakra into it faced it towards the men. The snakes shot out from the scroll and made their way across the deck and began to wrap up the five men who were lowering crates into the hull. Their screams of surprise were muffled by the ink creatures but still they struggled and tried to warn their friends. Shikamaru moved quickly over the railing as the serpents bound their targets and gave them sharp blows to the backs of their necks.

Once all the men fell Sai joined Shikamaru and the two moved towards the dock to see the remaining men bringing the last of the crates. Four men carried two crates between them and a remaining four followed, Shikamaru noticed the two from earlier were at the back of the group.

"Sai, blind them and I will capture them" he started going through hand signs as Sai reached into his back pouch and quickly threw two flash bombs into the air towards the men.

The crates crashed to the ground as the men screamed and grabbed their eyes from the sudden exposer to the light.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu" ** Shikamaru's shadow stretched out along the ground and split into eight paths, each attaching them to the shadows of the men. As they regained their vision all the men realized that they could no longer move. Their pause soon turned to cursing and questions flew from one man to the other as they tried to figure out what was happening.

"Who's out their?" Shikamaru recognized the voice as the leader, Petey and was glad the men had no idea what was going on.

"Sai" he whispered "Knock them out and will tie them up and seal all of the cargo"

Sai nodded and quickly disappeared from Shikamaru's view, who heard the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and some curses before the men fell unconscious. Soon Sai reappeared in front of him and gave him a nod to let him know he could drop his jutsu. He nodded back as he let his hands fall and slowly they made their way to the most recent victims. The men all were dressed similar to each other but he noticed that Petey and the man with him earlier were both wearing finer clothes than the others.

Sai began to inspect the men but found nothing of note so he moved to the crates they were carrying and pulled out a kunai to pry open the top of it. Channeling a small amount of chakra into it he easily broke the wood and pryed open the box as Shikamaru stood next to him. Both their eyes widened as they looked in to see large blocks of money wrapped in plastic inside the crate.

"Well that's more than I expected" Shikamaru's mind was a buzz as he tried to figure out how much money was in this crate and how many more were on the ship. Sai was having similar thoughts but pulled out a scroll and placed it onto the money block. Channeling chakra into the scroll the block was sucked inside.

"We should move Shikamaru-san, we do not know if more will arrive" Sai began to look around the area as Shikamaru nodded and broke from his thoughts.

"Right, you finish here and I'll start on the ship" Sai nodded and began opening the next crate as Shikamaru headed towards the ship.

"_Not a bad way to begin our task, the only question is what will their response be."_ Shikamaru thought as he walked towards the ship and soon his body was on auto pilot as he began to make plans for possible outcomes.


End file.
